The Last Light
by ShinkouPrincess
Summary: After being attacked, Inuyasha only has a limited time left. But he's fading fast and all Kagome can do is watch helplessly by his side. Will Inuyasha risk everything to be with her, or will he be seperated from her forever?
1. Anything But Ordinary

* * *

The Last Light

Chapter One: Anything but Ordinary

_"And when the world is on its knees  
With me, it's fine  
And when I come to the rescue  
I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
Where's mine?  
'Cause you're what I need so very  
__But I'm anything but ordinary"_

"Ordinary" by Train

* * *

Stress was leaning against her just a little too much. Living two lives at once is too hard for a teenager. School is considered torture to ordinary kids that have one simple life. Homework is given out every day, and there is absolutely no time for hanging out with friends. A life in the Feuderal Era is torture, especially when fighting demons. An ordinary person in this time period would have everyday as a day of worry and terror, mostly over if they will live for one more minute or not.

Kagome Higurashi was not ordinary. She did not have those 'ordinary' days like everyone else. She was Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama, and a student at her high school. In some people's eyes, her life may sound exciting and adventurous, something different than what it really was like. But even different opportunities can become complex nightmares.

And it was remarkable to know that Kagome had been living two lives for three years.

The bell rang, echoing throughout the empty hallways. Papers were littered over the muddy tiled floors, and garbage cans were tipped over, their contents spilled out. Announcements were hanging on the walls; pinned against large brown bulletin boards. And every door along the hallways was closed.

That stupid bell kept ringing loudly and annoyingly.

Within a second, the bell ended, and shouting and loud talking erupted through the classrooms. The doors swung open, sometimes slamming into the wall with a loud thud, but no one seemed to notice or care. The hallways that were once quiet and peaceful were suddenly crowded with hundreds of loud teenagers, anxious to get home. People shoved their way through the crowds, and lockers opening and slamming shut were echoing along the corridors.

Among those people was eighteen year-old Kagome Higurashi. She was a skinny girl with long black hair, sparkling brown eyes, and had a smile that could light up any room. She also had the worst attendance record of any student in her grade.

Her mind was set on one thing as she pushed past people, all chatting happily about their weekend. It was either, "I'm going out with my boyfriend," or, "I'm going out with my girlfriend." Occasionally she would hear, "I'm trying to get my ex to like me again, and then dump him," but that was it. Nothing else, and Kagome started getting irritated, especially when her friends unexpectedly popped up behind her.

"Guess who I'm going on a date with!" Yuka cried, bouncing around in excitement.

Ayumi gasped, "Who?" she asked in wonder.

Yuka paused and Eri and Ayumi leaned in, desperate to know.

"Mark!" The girl's squealed and Kagome rolled her eyes as she opened her locker and stuffed almost every book in her bag.

Eri sighed, "I'm _still_ going out with Takoma… seriously guys, I need to find someone else…"

Ayumi smiled, "Well come on, let's go find you someone," and she pulled Eri and Yuka away from Kagome. She stopped suddenly, with her hands still on Eri and Yuka, and they stumbled backwards. Ayumi looked at Kagome, "Hey Kagome, do you want to come?"

Kagome sadly smiled and shook her head, "No, I have a lot to do this weekend."

"Alright, see you!" Eri called, as the three girls ran off.

Kagome watched them run off, Yuka and Ayumi yelling, "Does anyone want to go out with Eri?" throughout the halls.

Kagome sighed as they left and slammed her locker shut.

Kagome walked home, her feet dragging lazily the whole way. As she opened the door to her home, she was greeted with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Dropping her backpack on the ground, she walked along the hall until she turned into the kitchen.

"Why hello dear!" Her mom said as she looked up from putting the pan of cookies into the oven.

Kagome smiled, "Hey mom!" and looked around small the kitchen to find Inuyasha sitting at the table, munching away on a cookie. Inuyasha was a half-demon, or a hanyou. He was wearing his red haori that he wore everyday, with the Tetsusaiga strapped at his waist. He had golden eyes, that Kagome loved looking into, and long silver hair. But what she loved most was his two fuzzy dog ears at the top of his head.

He looked up when she entered. Kagome noticed something flash in his eyes. Anger?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she went and sat down next to him, grabbing a cookie on the way.

He looked up. "It's time to go wench, we need to go find those damn shards," he said, and turned his attention to another cookie.

Kagome bit hers and looked up, "Why are you in such a bad mood, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not in a bad mood." He pushed the chair back, letting it scrape against the floor, and stood up, his hands leaning against the table. "Come on, we have to go-"

"Oh hold on, I just got here!" Kagome said as she grabbed another cookie and waved him off.

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room.

Kagome looked at the door with an eyebrow raised. "What's his problem?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and smiled. "Oh, he just walked in all grouchy, so I gave him some cookies…I really don't know what is bothering him though. Sorry, dear."

Kagome nodded as she just shrugged it off, and finished her cookie.

"So I guess I'm leaving again mom," Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to her mother.

"You better be safe," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged Kagome and kissed her cheek. "But Inuyasha is with you, so I have nothing to worry about."

Kagome smiled and turned around to find Inuyasha at the doorway with her overly large yellow backpack slung around his arm, and a gruff look on his face.

"I'll be back soon mom, I promise!"

And she was intent on keeping that small promise.

* * *

As soon as they passed through time, Inuyasha immediately jumped ahead, leaving her alone in the well with her heavy backpack around her arm.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She saw him look down at her. "Can you help me up?"

"Get up here yourself wench," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at her and jumped down, landing on the ground gracefully. He picked Kagome up, slung her backpack around his arm, and jumped out of the well.

He immediately set her down and handed the stuffed backpack to her. Kagome took it and swung it around her shoulder, almost collapsing with the sudden change of weight. She looked around at her surroundings. She loved this place. She could smell the fresh air that she would have never smelled in her time. The full-grown forests, which were not cut down. And how on nights, you could see all the stars. She sighed.

Inuyasha walked ahead. "Come on wench," he grumbled out.

Her good mood was immediately put aside as she glared at his walking figure. "Inuyasha, what is your problem today? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha growled and pretended to ignore her.

Kagome started running, and tried to desperately catch up with him, even though her backpack was weighing her down. Doesn't Inuyasha _always_ hold her backpack for her?

She grabbed hold of his arm and tugged on it, "Inuyasha, can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked with worried eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You're late," he said as he glared at her.

Kagome dropped her backpack onto the ground and put her hands on her hips. "Is that what you're mad at?" she said, making it sound like the idea was stupid.

"It was _three days_, wench! We could have been getting the shards. Naraku probably has most of the shards now!" Kagome was taken aback.

"It's not a big deal, Inuyasha! I already told you that I might take longer because I have to take my tests-"

"Damn it Kagome! Those tests aren't as important as finding the shards-"

"Inuyasha! I have a life too you know! If I don't do well on these tests, I will never have a good life! Do you want me to have that?" Kagome yelled with her fists clenched at her sides.

"It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha yelled, "You can have a life here! You don't need your damn family and-"

He stopped. Kagome's eyes had tears brimming in them and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how hard it is for me," She said as she picked up her backpack, "I don't even _know_ my friends anymore, I _hardly see_ my family, and you expect me to spend _everyday _here?" She turned and walked towards Kaede's village, ignoring the weight of her backpack that was close to dragging her to the ground.

Her words hit Inuyasha like a brick. He watched her walk away. "Kagome!"

Kagome ignored him and kept walking.

He took a few steps forward and stopped.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Kagome walked through the flap of Kaede's hut furiously. Her eyes were flashing angrily (her tears were gone) and her brows furrowed together, forming a little line in the center of her forehead. Her fists were clenched into little balls at her sides, and her mouth formed a straight line. Kagome looked up from the ground when she entered the hut and immediately put on a fake smile that would not fool anybody.

"Hey guys!" she said in a voice that oozed with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey…Kagome…" Sango slowly said, eyeing her.

"Why hello Lady Kagome," Miroku said, a glint in his eyes.

Shippo however, didn't do the usual 'hello' greeting. "Did Inuyasha get you mad again, Kagome?" he piped up.

Kagome's smile vanished as she dropped her overly large backpack on the ground. "That jerk! He doesn't understand! He just jumps to conclusions and yells at me for stupid reasons-"

Miroku smiled at her.

Kagome looked at him, "What?" she said annoyed.

Miroku just smirked and shook his head, "I shall not say," he said and kept grinning to himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, did you bring me something?" Shippo asked hopefully, looking up at her with his large eyes.

Kagome smiled, this time, it wasn't a forced smile, but a loving one, as she knelt down and opened the flap of her backpack. She dug her hands inside and tried to feel for the chocolate.

"Wow Kagome, you brought a lot of stuff!" Shippo said as he peered inside.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of tests to study for next week."

"Oh," Shippo responded, only caring for his gift.

Kagome smiled and said 'aha' in her head as she pulled out the chocolate and handed it to the bouncing Shippo.

"Thanks Kagome!" He exclaimed and ran to the middle of the hut, munching along happily on his treat.

Kagome smiled and sat down next to Sango and Miroku.

Sango looked at her, "So what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "When we came out of the well, he started yelling at me for beings three days late-"

"Yes, Inuyasha was pretty angry this morning," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Well that's just Inuyasha being normal," Shippo said as he finished his chocolate, and then ran over to sit in Kagome's lap.

"But do you guys know why?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "We don't know, he was quiet this morning, and then he started yelling at us also…"

Kagome sighed. _I wonder what's up with him._

* * *

There was a sliver of the moon shining brightly. No clouds were in the sky. It was bright out almost, with the stars glowing cheerfully onto the darkened world.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the hut. Inuyasha hadn't come to the hut yet. She was getting worried.

Sleep seemed far away from her, like in some other place. Kagome groaned as she sat up and looked around. Everyone else was asleep around her, including Kaede who had come later in the night from helping a pregnancy.

But Inuyasha wasn't there.

Standing up, she carefully avoided waking Shippo who was sleeping next to her, curled in a ball. Shippo moved a little at the loss of warmth, but continued snoring lightly.

Kagome smiled as she tiptoed out of the hut, walking quietly into the night.

She was still in her school uniform, and felt a little cold in the night air. Forgetting that, she walked along, her feet shuffling along the stiff grass. Looking up, she saw the stars and the small moon glowing brightly as if there was no tomorrow. It was amazing, that in the future, you could hardly see these wonderful nature views.

_Where are you Inuyasha?_ Kagome looked around the trees as she entered the forest. _Could he be at Goshinboku?_

The forest was quiet, like nothing had ever lived in these trees for years. There was no wind to make the trees sing, or sunlight to shine through the branches and onto the ground. It was quiet. No other word was needed. Shadows lurked behind every corner, and the only sound you really could hear was Kagome's feet, sweeping through the grass.

Kagome's arms crossed over each other in front of her chest. She suddenly felt cold. But it wasn't the cold air. It felt like she was being watched, like millions pairs of eyes were on her and she couldn't see them.

Her mind instantly imagined demons behind every corner, every tree. They hid like crouching animals, ready to pounce on their prey. She imagined snarling teeth and sharp claws…and…

Kagome shook her head as she walked a little faster. If demons _were_ surrounding her, Inuyasha would come and save her.

But would he? After that fight, he might just let her be killed by the demons. He might just forget about her and run off, trying to find Kikyo, to go to Hell with her.

Kagome shook her head and slapped herself mentally for saying that. _That's not Inuyasha…he would never do that._

_But doesn't he want to go to Hell with Kikyo?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome came back into reality, and turned her head every which way, being alert for any sign of danger. Her heart sped up, and right now she regretted having forgotten her bow and arrows.

Kagome never really liked this particular night; it always made her remember the night of her father's death, of regret. The same picture of her father being killed by that murderer. Her, standing there watching the scene. The image replayed in her mind. She remembered her dad against a tree, the gun sticking right up into his throat, held by the masked killer. Kagome remembered herself, as a five year-old, standing there, with tears in her eyes, as she cried out her fathers name over and over again.

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes. That night was exactly like a night like this with a sliver of the moon and too many stars to count. And at that time, when she was five, you could actually see more stars back then more than you could see now in her time. Her memory of that night was haunting her. It always haunted her on a night like this, or more precisely, on the night of her dad's murder.

But the forest was soon gone. Kagome stepped into a clearing that made her memory of that one night scatter away. She continued walking, and then stopped in front of Goshinboku. She looked up at it; the tree was high, its leaves and branches feet above her, shining in the brilliant starlight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked up into the tree.

There was no answer.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Kagome asked again.

No answer.

She sighed and turned around, leaning against the trunk of the tree. She folded her arms against her chest and stared down at the ground.

_Where could he be?_

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she felt them droop. "Should I head back?" she muttered to herself.

She pushed herself off of the tree with the backs of her arms, and started to walk away slowly, drowsiness starting to get the best of her.

"Ah, the young miko." A voice said behind her, sending shivers up and down Kagome's spine, causing her to wake up completely.

She stopped lifeless in her tracks, exactly like a dear in headlights. She slowly turned around to come face to face with Naraku. He stood there, feet away from her, in his own personal self. He did not have that baboon costume on.

Naraku smirked at her, "I see you are alone, and without any protection," he laughed as he saw fear flash through the girls eyes.

Kagome backed up a couple of steps, "What do you want?"

Naraku saw her walk backwards, and kept the smirk planted firmly on his face. He took a step closer and said, "You are with the Shikon Jewel," he took another step, "This is perfect." Kagome mentally shivered at the sound of his voice, it was like fingernails running down a never-ending chalkboard. He was in control, and she knew it.

Kagome backed away, "Stay away Naraku!"

Naraku walked closer to her, "I can't do that, especially when the jewel is within my grasp," And he laughed.

Kagome saw it, the black magic at his hand, and watched it fly through the air. Her head followed it and moved with it until she saw it directly in front of her stomach. Her head was looking down as she felt it spear through her like a bucks antlers going through her skin with a strong force. She screamed as it touched her. The force flew her backwards, slamming her into Goshinboku.

Kagome barely stayed awake as she saw Naraku coming towards her.

* * *

_Naraku was there, hovering above the girl with his hand to her throat. He picked her up, the girl choking, trying to scream. Her hands tried to pry Naraku's off of her neck, but that only caused him to squeeze tighter. He lifted her up off the ground, and the girl could no longer scream, no longer breathe. Her feet were kicking in the air, trying to kick her predator who had the control. Naraku only laughed and spread poison from his hands through to her neck. She tried to scream, but no sound was heard. Nothing. _

_Then the girl's legs instantly stopped kicking and her hands fell down to her sides. Her eyes, that were once brown, were now lifeless._

_Naraku laughed, loud into the sky above. Then he looked back down, and grabbed something from her neck. It sparkled in the light, and a powerful aura was coming from it. Then, he threw the girl at the ground, a distance away from him, and she bounced on the ground like a broken doll._

_Realization struck Inuyasha. "Kagome!" he screamed, running for her. Naraku laughed and disappeared, along with the world. It disappeared slowly, one object fading away after the next. Inuyasha stopped running and looked around. Nothing was there, nothing. All it was darkness. Not even a sliver of light was seen._

_Inuyasha looked around, "Kagome!" he yelled. His voice echoed, running farther and farther away. But nothing responded, not even a little voice._

_Inuyasha turned his body around, looking for anything, but he couldn't see anything but darkness. He turned every which way, looking for something, anything, or mostly, any sign of Kagome._

_Then he turned again, and came face to face with Kikyo. She stood there, light surrounding her, her head bowed. Her eyelids were closed, and Inuyasha stepped forward._

_"Kikyo?" he paused to listen for an answer. He got nothing. "Where's Kagome?"_

_She opened her eyes and looked up, "Choose one Inuyasha, or I will deal with it myself…" her voice faded away._

Inuyasha sighed as the dream from last night drifted back into his memory again.

He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He felt bad. Guilt was rising throughout him, coursing through his veins. Sure, it happened a lot, but every time he and Kagome had a fight, he always ended up feeling guilty and sulking in some tree.

This morning he was pissed, and he himself, the stubborn one, had admitted that. Some of his anger was based off of the dream he had. To think, no, to _know_, that Kagome was dead at that one time…well…it wasn't an incredibly good feeling for Inuyasha. It felt like he had been ripped down the center, and then torn into many pieces that were scattered everywhere, each piece far away from the next. His demon side felt like taking over, like he wanted to feel emotionless, if that had ever happened.

He growled at himself, and opened his eyes, into the night. _That would never happen to Kagome. I will _never_ let that happen to her…never._

Inuyasha looked up into the night sky. He remembered a night like this with Kagome. It was only the two of them, and they were out walking in the forest. Kagome was talking to him about anything, and he couldn't help himself but smile at her. And when she probably talked herself out, she got tired and started to lean on him for support. He had carried her back to the hut, and the whole time, Kagome was asleep in his arms, muttering his name over and over again with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha smiled. That one night was a night to remember.

But he still yelled at her for no reason that morning. That thought wiped away the smile on his face. He yelled at her for being three days late, and blaming her if Naraku got some of the shards. And of course, when she yelled back, that only got him worse. So she just walked away, not saying anything else to him.

Inuyasha sighed. She was three days late, and he thought he was going to be nice about it, but he just blew up at her.

Did she mean what she said? _"I don't even _know_ my friends anymore, I _hardlysee _my family, and you expect me to spend _everyday_ here?" _she had said. He knew her life was hard, even difficult, but did she feel bad about seeing him, about coming here? Does she regret having met him?

He groaned. _She probably hates me now…_

A scream pitched the air.

Inuyasha stood quickly to his feet, and twitched his ears. He knew who that was.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Shippo awoke suddenly. He heard something. Something that sounded like a scream.

He immediately stood up to find everyone sleeping. Sango was curled up in a little ball with Kilala nestled by her neck. Miroku snored a little under his blankets. Kaede was on the other side of the hut, snoring more like a cow than a pig.

But Kagome wasn't next to him.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked worriedly aloud to himself, a little too loud.

"Shippo?" Shippo looked to the side to see Sango rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She yawned. "What are you doing up?"

"Sango, I heard someone scream. It sounded like Kagome!" Shippo said, fear etched in his voice.

Sango fully opened her eyes and saw that the spot where Kagome was once laying was now empty.

"Shippo, where is she?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, I woke up and she wasn't here."

Sango quickly stood up. "Come on, let's go find-"

Miroku stirred in his sleep at the loud voices. "What are you guys doing?" he mumbled, sitting up and looking at them with tired eyes.

"We're going to go look for Kagome."

* * *

Yeh!!! I wrote a story at last! I'm excited!

Well, I think this is going to be a good story. I edited through it a couple of times, and did I mention my new beta? Yes that's right! Her name is Monica7725!!! Go read her stories! She writes Harry Potter, and she has some really good Draco/Hermione and Fred/Hermione fics!!! Big thanks to you Monica!!!! Monica7725 also helped me with the summary, so a BIG chocolate cake for her!!!

Man, this chapter took me a long time to write. At first it was around 19 pages of Word, and then I was supposed to write around 5 more pages, so I split the chapter in half. Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon because I already have half of it done! Yeh!

Okay, so make sure you review! I love reviews, I may respond to some of them.

And if you read The New Girl, this story is gonna be much better than that one! Now I'm paying much more attention to my chapters!


	2. Away From The Sun

**The Last Light**

**Chapter 2: Away from the Sun**

_"'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again"_

"Away from the Sun" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

Kagome saw Naraku slowly walk towards her. She struggled to get up, but the wind was already knocked out of her. She attempted at putting her hands underneath her body and pushing up, but her already weak arms collapsed under her weight, and she fell right back down. 

"Inu…yasha…" she cried weakly, hoping that somehow he would hear her; somehow she could reach out to him.

Naraku laughed as he got closer; he could hear her little plea. "Inuyasha is nowhere near. And if he does come, I'll kill him."

Kagome struggled to get up frantically as she saw him feet away from her. She longed for her bow and arrows.

Naraku took one step closer, and in one rapid movement, he had his hand against Kagome's throat, pushing her against the tree. She choked at the sudden impact, and felt the cold bark against the back of her neck, digging into her skin. She put her hands over his and tried to tear his hands away from her, trying to save herself from strangulation.

Naraku laughed as he lifted the petite girl off of the ground, and let her feet dangle inches from the earth.

Kagome felt her air supply being cut off, and she felt her heart beat slower, her lungs getting less and less air every second. She tried kicking him, but she couldn't even get her foot to move very much. Her hands were trying to desperately unlock his grip, but it was no use. Her brain wasn't functioning, and it felt as if everything was getting dimmer. It started to get black, and all she could hear was one voice, singing throughout all of it.

"Kagome!"

Kagome knew it was him, but she felt herself being thrown away into another world. It was all black, except for the one whitish light… she felt like she wanted to sleep, and never wake up…

Suddenly, she felt the whoosh of air, and her lungs and heart began to work properly again. She was dropped to the ground, and all sight came back to her as she started coughing for air. She was on her knees, her hands over her chest, trying to somehow soothe her heart from beating so rapidly. The coughing girl looked up to see Naraku quite a ways away with Inuyasha standing in front of her, the now transformed Tetsusaiga raised.

"You bastard! Stay the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. He had not liked that sight, the one with Naraku holding Kagome up by his hands, choking her. It reminded him too much of his nightmare, and he couldn't bare it for one second. His demon blood wanted to take over, but he refused to let it.

Kagome's heart began to return to normal, and she tried to stand up, but felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She leaned her hand against the tree and tried to steady herself. Once she the unpleasant feeling went away, she slowly looked up and saw Inuyasha attack Naraku.

Naraku smiled evilly, "You _will_ die, you filthy half-breed!" He then jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's attack.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala standing almost next to her.

Sango was in her normal everyday clothes with her boomerang ready in a fighting stance. Miroku was still in his monk clothes and had his staff ready in his non-cursed hand. Kilala was already transformed into her larger form and stood in front of Sango, growls emitting from her throat. Shippo, as soon as he saw Kagome, ran towards her.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he jumped into her awaiting arms.

Kagome smiled, but her smile soon disappeared. She turned her head back to watch Inuyasha and Naraku.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she saw Naraku dodging every one of Inuyasha's moves.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, her voice ringing through the air causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch on top of his head.

"Lets go!" Miroku yelled as he, Sango, and Kilala all ran forward.

Naraku saw them coming out of the corner of his eye, and smiled to himself as he jumped into the air and landed several feet away from where he just was.

Inuyasha took a step forward in assault but stopped suddenly when Kanna slowly stepped out of the forest, her white hair staying still on her shoulders, and her black eyes adverted to the small mirror that she held in her tiny childlike hands. Kagura, however, wasn't there. Inuyasha knew where Kagura was. She was in Hell, that's where. When she tried to help Seshoumaru, Naraku became furious. He crushed her heart within seconds, not even hearing her pleas. "You never did anything right," Naraku had said to her seconds before she died. "Traitor." And he killed her.

Naraku smirked, "Think you can handle this hanyou?"

And then another figure stepped out of the forest and into the clearing.

Sango gasped, "Kohaku?"

And there he stood with his weapon in his hand. His bangs covered his blank eyes as he stared at the ground. His black hair was kept in his ponytail, and it was blowing slightly with the breeze. His eyes were staring at Sango, no emotion in them. Sango's fingers trembled against her boomerang and tears threatened her eyes dangerously. _Kohaku…_

Naraku laughed at the sight.

Inuyasha growled at Naraku. "Stop hiding behind your incarnations Naraku!"

Naraku kept his smirk in place, and stepped back. Kohaku and Kanna ran forward past Naraku, and towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha never took his eyes from the two of them, as he lowered the transformed Tetsusaiga, his hands tightening around it. Kanna had stopped in front of Naraku and held her mirror in front of her. Kohaku, however, kept running. He had his head lowered, eyes now fixed directly on Inuyasha, as he held his sword above his head. He immediately jumped on the ground to an instant stop, and swung the sword. It whizzed in the air, the chain following behind it like a lion's tail, it's path lead directly to Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped forward and helplessly cried out, "Inuyasha!" when she saw Kohaku swing his weapon. Inuyasha, however, just stood there with his Tetsusaiga now raised. He was taking his stance.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw someone running up behind Inuyasha. Looking at the person, she saw Sango swing Hiraikotsu at the offending weapon that Kohaku had thrown. The sound of metal on metal echoed through the forest, as the two weapons met. The sound rang out into the darkness.

When Kohaku's sword swung back into his hand, he grabbed hold of it and ran after Sango, leaving Inuyasha.

Kagome ran after Inuyasha who was in front of Naraku, poised and ready to attack.

"Come on you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Are you sure you should leave your wench unguarded, hanyou?" he laughed.

Inuyasha widened his eyes in concerned fury at himself, and looked back to see Kagome running up to him. Shippo was in her arms, and her eyes locked with his. She ran straight to him, not looking anywhere else. All that was important was what was in front of her.

But Kanna was right behind her.

He turned towards her, "Kagome, behind you!" he yelled.

Kagome stopped and turned her body to look at Kanna who was right behind her.

Inuyasha started to run towards her, but was immediately struck from behind and fell forward to the ground, landing on his stomach. His body had sprawled on the ground, arms and legs spread out. His hand tightened around the Tetsusaiga, knuckles turning white, as he looked up.

He heard Naraku behind him, coming closer. "Are you should you should leave _yourself_ unguarded?"

Inuyasha growled. He began to fill with worry.

* * *

Sango saw Kohaku running towards her. She stood still with her Hiraikotsu posed in front of her. Hands trembling against the handle, and she felt her knees weaken, but she stood strong. 

Her whole body felt numb. Her little brother, her only brother, her only family that was left, was fighting against them, fighting against _her._ Why can't he snap out of it and come to her? Why did this have to happen? All she ever wanted as a kid was to have her family together forever. That had been her only wish, and it had never come true. As a kid, she had done so many good things for her people, for everyone. Why did destiny betray her?

Her mother had died when she was a child, leaving her with the men of the family. She never minded it. She loved her family; nothing could tear them apart. Sango could remember the days before everything went wrong, when she tried to see help Kohaku fight before his first actual battle. Her father had watched, and the three of them always had a good time together. Sure, the boys and girls of the village didn't like her. They said she was like a guy, and would die if she continued to fight as a demon exterminator. Her father always was worried that she would never find a husband, but she never cared. All she wanted was a life with her family.

And then darkness came, leaving her into a world with no light. Her life had gotten worse as she grew older without her family. It felt like nothing could hold her up or nothing could catch her when she fell. She lived a life with nothing. Everything had been taken away from her. _Everything._

Her friends were now her family, but her heart still twisted every which way when she saw her brother fighting against them. When she first knew that he was alive, she felt like a burden had been taken off her shoulders. But to know that Kohaku was being controlled by the demon that had took away everything from her made her feel worse pain than she had ever felt before. Her brother was being _used_, and she could do nothing about it.

As she watched her brother run towards her, she felt like breaking down and crying. Emotion was overtaking her. She wanted to feel her brother's arms around her, to be hugged, and let him tell her that everything be okay. He knew her better than anyone else and it killed her to lose him.

Feeling a presence next to her, she turned her head to look at Miroku and Kilala who were now standing next to her.

Miroku raised his staff in front of him, "What should we do?"

Sango watched as Kohaku stopped in front of them and threw his weapon again. She swung her Hiraikotsu and stopped the attack again in midair. "Block all of his shots!" she called quickly as she caught her boomerang gracefully above her head.

Miroku nodded quickly and ran to the side, out of the path that Kohaku had swung his sword at yet again. The weapon struck the ground and dirt flew upwards. Kohaku yanked on the chain, and the sword immediately came back to him.

Sango ran to the opposite side Miroku had ran, and Kilala stayed where she was, leaving Kohaku stuck in the middle.

"New plan!" Sango yelled as she stopped Kohaku's chained sword attack yet again, "Try to get his weapon from him!"

Miroku nodded.

Kohaku said nothing as he stopped and held the sickle in front of him, his hands on the handle. The blade was pointed outward, and the chain fell down past his knees in a tangled mess. His eyes were blank, unfocused, and were partly covered with his black bangs. He stood there, standing absolutely still.

"What's he doing?" Miroku asked as he approached the boy cautiously. He took a few steps forward and stopped, seeing how the boy would react.

"I don't know," Sango said as she eyed her brother. Kilala walked towards her and stood by her, as Kilala growled deep in her throat. Sango looked down at the demon and saw the large eyes of Kilala full of emotion, dark sorrow. It sparkled in a miserable way through the eyes of the demon. Sango felt her heart twist, knowing how the suffering cat demon felt.

Miroku stepped closer, his staff ready in front of him. Kohaku made no movement or warning. He seemed to be somewhere else. It was like he didn't even know that Miroku was approaching him. Sango watched his eyes. They didn't blink, nor focus on anything else except his hands in front of him.

Miroku edged closer, slightly relaxing, seeing that Kohaku did nothing. Now he was inches away from the boy, and he looked at him, trying to comprehend what was going on.

With a great amount of speed, Miroku hardly saw Kohaku swing his weapon towards him. Miroku's heart skipped a beat, and out of reflex held up his staff and blocked the swing. Kohaku's sword landed on Miroku's staff, which was held horizontally across his face. Kohaku pushed, trying to break the staff and strike Miroku's face. Miroku pushed, but the boy was strong, and only managed to shift it a few inches.

Sango gasped as she saw Kohaku swing at Miroku. She watched as both of their weapons clashed together. Sango ran forward. "Miroku!" she cried out in worry.

Kohaku did not pay attention to Sango. Instead, he brought back his chained sword. Because of the pressure Miroku had put into pushing the sword back, Miroku's staff pushed forward, only feeling the night air. At that distraction, Kohaku swung downwards.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out running towards them weakly.

Miroku staggered back, his hand clamped over his bleeding wound on his leg. The blood soaked through his clothes in a deep red color. He looked at Kohaku who was rapidly advancing on him.

Kohaku swung, but Miroku blocked the shot. Kohaku tried to swing the sword lower, hopefully hitting Miroku in the legs again, but Miroku blocked that too. Sango watched helplessly with Kilala as the two guys became lost in a sword to staff battle. They swung both of their weapons like swordsman, and all you could hear was the thud of each time the two weapons made contact with each other.

* * *

"Kagome, behind you!" 

Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her with his golden eyes. They looked at her desperately, trying to tell her something. She saw him run towards her, hand outstretched. She stopped in her tracks, and turned her body around only to find Kanna standing there with her mirror pointed at Kagome. Kanna looked Kagome straight in the eyes, and Kagome only saw emotionless, gray orbs. Shippo shivered in her arms, and whispered Kagome's name in fear.

"Come into the mirror," Kanna spoke softly, her voice just above a whisper.

Kagome had her gaze transfixed to the mirror. No reflection was shown. She couldn't advert her gaze. She tried to move, but her body was frozen stiff where it was. Kagome couldn't feel Shippo tremble against her anymore. She only felt a feeling of stiffness in her arms. She tried to speak, tried to say anything, anything to get Shippo out of the way, but her mouth couldn't move. It was like her body had died.

_Shippo…run…_

Then slowly, a blue light emerged from the mirror. Kanna looked down at the mirror with her still inexpressive face, her white hair flying off her shoulders. The light slithered like a snake through the air towards Kagome and Shippo. It got closer. Kagome could feel the power from it, could feel it trying to drag her towards it. She felt it tug at her, pull at her.

The light glided through the air, and got closer to her face. She saw it in between her eyes.

And then she felt it go straight through her like a hot knife cutting through butter. She felt it enter her, exploring her mind, her soul. It jerked at her soul, and she felt it wrench inside her. She felt as if her body was being twisted in all impossible directions, and all sight from her eyes had gotten dimmer and dimmer. Within a short amount of time, her sight disappeared from her completely, and she felt everything going blank.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's screams in the background. His voice started to get farther and farther away until she couldn't hear him at all…

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she saw Kohaku strike Miroku in the arm. 

Miroku staggered backwards, with his free arm clutched his bleeding wound. Miroku felt a gash numbing his leg from the loss of blood, and they collapsed underneath him. Miroku fell to the ground backwards, and saw Kohaku swing the sword right down on him.

Sango ran forward and threw her boomerang at Kohaku's sword. It struck. The chain jerked from his hand, and the Hiraikotsu flew back to Sango as Kohaku's weapon landed in front of a tree.

He began to run towards it, but Kilala was faster. She sprinted ahead of him and grabbed the weapon into her mouth. Kohaku stopped and stood there, dark orbs watching as Kilala trotted away with his sword, the chain dangling in front of the demon's front feet.

Miroku struggled to get up. His staff was lying on the ground next to him, all beaten up with little marks edged all over it. He felt the numbness of his wound spread throughout his leg. His arm was throbbing in pain as the blood continued to run down his arm. His breathing became harsher as he tried to somehow get up with his one good leg and arm, but he couldn't find the strength. His strength was drained away. His heart hammered against his chest while he clenched his teeth, trying to rid himself of the pain.

"Miroku," Sango said as she ran over and knelt by Miroku. She took one look at his bleeding arm and gasped. Her heart began to race.

Kilala ran over to them and dropped Kohaku's cherished weapon beside Sango. She looked down at the blood-coated sword, and glanced up at Kohaku who was walking their way, his hand holding something at his hip.

Sango's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Standing up, she stepped in front of Miroku and grabbed the hilt of the sword in her sheath, placed at her hip.

Kohaku pulled out a thin rapier out of his sheath, and started to run towards Sango.

Sango steadied herself from what seemed like her bleeding heart, and pulled out her Katana. The blade glinted underneath the starlight. Kohaku approached her and swung his sword at her head. She blocked it easily as the two suddenly commenced a heated sword fight.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly got up from the ground, and turned his head to see Naraku coming towards him. He ignored Naraku. Instead, he turned and sprinted towards Kagome. He watched as a blue light came towards her motionless body. Damn it, why wouldn't she move? 

"Kagome!" he yelled, but she didn't answer nor respond in anyway. Her body felt frozen. He ran towards her, desperate to get to her, desperate to touch her.

"Kagome!" he yelled again, hoping she would snap out of it. Dammit, _move!_

He then stopped short.

An arrow had whizzed by him from the trees and went straight for Kanna. Kanna did not react to the arrow, in fact, she didn't even see it. Inuyasha watched it in slow motion. Kagome's hair lifted off her shoulders as the arrow passed right over her shoulder. The arrow went straight for the middle of the mirror. It struck.

The shattering of the mirror echoed as the pieces of the mirror cracked and felt to the ground, collapsing next to each other. The arrow had vanished as soon as it touched the mirror, and the dust left from it felt to the ground with the traumatized pieces of glass. The blue light disappeared in a second, and Kagome and Shippo were left gasping for breath, Shippo clutching onto Kagome's arms.

Kanna looked down at her mirror, and did not say anything. She just looked down at the broken pieces just in front of her tiny feet. Her eyes did not falter or make any type of movement. Her face stayed still.

Inuyasha looked to the side to see Kikyo with another arrow notched in her bow.

"Kikyo," he whispered.

Shippo was down at Kagome's feet, and both of them looked over towards Kikyo, ignoring the small girl.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "That's for saving my life," she said quietly in the darkness, to no one in particular, in a monotonous voice. She shot another arrow at Kanna.

Kanna looked at the arrow, but did nothing. She stood there, watching the arrow coming closer and closer to her, the sharp edge pointed straight at her heart. Kanna was accepting it, remembering of how Kagura used to talk about freedom, or any life without being a slave to Naraku.

Kagome watched as the arrow struck the girl, and she collapsed to the ground, her shattered mirror lying next to her. The girl was lying on her back, her hands resting on the soft dew grass. Blood drenched her white clothes in the areas around her chest. Her white hair was framed around her dead white face, and Kagome gasped slightly as she looked upon the young girls eyes. The once dark black orbs were now silver, a normal color, but now dead. She felt her eyes soften at the young girl.

Kikyo turned to Naraku, and got another arrow. "Naraku, after all you've done to me…I'll kill you."

She launched the arrow, but Naraku dodged it easily.

Naraku held up half of the Shikon Jewel. "I have all the shards right here. Soon, after I get them from that boy, I shall take them from _you._" And he looked directly at Kagome, his dark eyes piercing through her soft brown ones.

Kagome stepped forward and said, "No, there is still one other with the shards-"

"You mean that wolf?" Naraku laughed. "I took care of him yesterday,"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wha-what?" and she clutched a fist to her heart.

Inuyasha growled.

"I killed that wolf. He was worthless. The fight was too easy," Naraku smirked, "Then after I killed him, I killed most of that pack of his-"

"No!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. "You-"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha finished as he ran forward and swung the Tetsusaiga at Naraku.

Naraku jumped out of the way.

"I shall have that Jewel in my hand!" Naraku yelled as Inuyasha attempted the Windscar at him. Naraku dodged it with ease and called for Kohaku.

Kohaku immediately stopped his fight with Sango, and sprinted towards Naraku. Sango helped Miroku up, and she, Miroku, and Kilala all ran after him and stopped by Inuyasha and Kagome.

Naraku looked at Kohaku, "Turn around," he ordered.

Kohaku slowly turned around, his back now to Naraku. Kohaku looked at the worried Sango. She stared into those emotionless orbs, seeing nothing in them. It was empty and dull, like a vast desert where there was no sand, and even no sky.

But she saw something flicker behind them. It was little, and quickly went away. "Kohaku…"she whispered. Was that… fear?

But Naraku didn't waste a second, and dove his hand straight into Kohaku's back. Kohaku cried out in pain, and Sango's heart dropped as she saw his eyes come back to life. Naraku smirked as he spread poison into the boy's body, and quickly pulled his hand out, now holding a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

Kohaku collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"S-S-San…go," he said between clenched teeth.

Sango's eyes widened as she ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her brother. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned his body over so that his back was on the ground.

His eyes were shut tightly, and his breathing was ragged. His fists were clenched at his heart, and Sango saw his chest rise and fall with every short breath he took. Everything around her disappeared, leaving only her and her brother. Her _only_ brother.

"Kohaku…" she said, tears falling down her already red cheeks.

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were alive now. He wasn't controlled. Sango tried to smile, but she couldn't. A sob escaped her throat as she stared into his dark orbs, forgetting everything that was happening around her.

"I'm s-s-sor…ry…Sango," he gasped out, his breathing becoming slower by the second. His voice, that soft voice, was ringing through her ears, through her heart. But her heart was bleeding, bleeding like it was cut in half.

"Kohaku…" she cried desperately, "Don't go…" She cupped his cheek with her hand, and stroked his face with her thumb.

He leaned into her touch. "San…go…" He looked into her eyes. And then he closed them, ever so slowly. Sango watched helplessly as sobs escaped her.

She kept whispering 'no' over and over again as his eyes closed. Her body started shaking, and his once shaking body stopped. His chest didn't rise, and his hands fell limply at his sides.

"Kohaku…please…" she begged, but she heard no answer from him.

"Kohaku," she whispered and broke down. Hugging the dead body close to her, she let out heart wrenching sobs into his chest, muttering his name over and over again.

Miroku watched her, his eyes softening, and then slowly limped forward. Kneeling down beside her, he hugged her close with his free arm, and he let her cry into his chest. He felt his heart wrench in every place possible, his Sango was crying and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sango kneeled beside Kohaku, and broke down. His heart turned, but he quickly turned his head back to Naraku, who stood there smirking like the bastard that he was. 

Inuyasha scowled.

But Naraku was caught off guard when an arrow came soaring by him, and grazed his cheek. He stumbled backwards, but quickly turned his head and glared at his attacker: Kikyo.

She aimed another arrow at him and let go of her bow. The arrow flew towards him, but Naraku just stepped out of its way. He then ran towards Kikyo and raised a poisoned hand above his head. Kikyo noticed this, but instead of running out of the way, she grabbed another arrow.

Inuyasha, knowing she would never be able to shoot it in time, ran forward and grabbed Kikyo, jumping out of the way just in time as Naraku stopped at where Kikyo once was.

Inuyasha set Kikyo down, a ways away from Naraku.

Naraku scowled at them, but smirked to himself and slowly turned his head to Kagome, where she was all alone.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his evil glint look straight at her. Chills ran up her spine, her heart race speeding up rapidly. She stepped back, her hand clutched around the half jewel hanging from her neck.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku, and then at the now terrified Kagome, and sprinted towards her. Damn it, he shouldn't have left her…

Naraku saw Inuyasha running towards Kagome out of the corner of his eye. But he knew he could reach her before Inuyasha would be able to.

Naraku started running at Kagome.

Shippo stood in front of her, glaring at Naraku. He stood bravely in front of her, even though his body was shaking out of fear.

"Fox fire!" he yelled as the fire erupted from his hands and went right into Naraku.

Naraku passed right through it without a scratch.

Shippo's eyes widened.

"Shippo, run!" Kagome said frantically as Naraku got closer.

Kagome saw Naraku raise a poisoned hand, the arrow glowing green. Shippo didn't move, so she grabbed him and ran out of the way.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naraku lower his hand, getting closer to her face. She saw it inches in front of her, and knew it was going to strike. Her body stiffened, preparing herself for the impact, but it never came.

Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of the way just in time.

Naraku growled out of frustration. "Damn you hanyou!" Naraku saw Kikyo running up towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

He smirked as something dawned on him.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to Kikyo, and Kikyo wasn't even paying attention to herself. She was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes showing some emotion that was unclear to those around her.

Naraku grinned and sprinted towards Kikyo. She didn't notice him until he forcefully grabbed hold of her neck. Kikyo gasped.

Inuyasha's head immediately jerked her way, as did Kagome's. Inuyasha ran forward at the smirking Naraku.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said dangerously.

Naraku didn't say anything, but Inuyasha saw the evil flash in his eyes. He then saw Naraku look at something behind him, and back to him in less than a second. Inuyasha stopped and looked back, realization punching him hard. He had left Kagome alone again.

Naraku saw Inuyasha stop and turn his head. With his free hand, the other preoccupied with choking Kikyo, he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, and threw Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha didn't realize what happened until he landed on the ground sharply. The wind got knocked out of him, and his breathing began getting ragged. He rolled on the ground and stopped, his chest and back hurting.

Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha rolled on his stomach and looked to see Naraku holding both girls up. Both of them were trying to kick Naraku, or even try to somehow get his hands off of their necks. But it was no use; they hardly had any strength left. All power was slowly draining from them as they tried to breathe.

Inuyasha staggered while trying to get up, and ran. He sprinted across the clearing, forgetting the pain he felt just seconds before, and stopped in front of Naraku.

He held Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Let go of them," he said, his voice low and threatening. His eyes flickered over to Kagome. He saw her face being to turn white, and her defocusing.

Naraku tightened his hold on both of their necks, and Inuyasha heard sharp intakes of breath from both of them.

"You're foolish heart lies with both of them," Naraku said, "Well, let me see which one you choose…"

Naraku pushed both of the girls on either side of him, Kikyo being pushed one way, and Kagome the other. They both rolled on the ground, their breath being taken from them. Kagome and Kikyo both felt the same thing; weakness. They felt like they were falling apart, piece-by-piece, ever so slowly.

Inuyasha hesitated.

Naraku raised his arms, both of his palms pointing to one of the girls. Kagome struggled to sit up, while Kikyo still struggled to breathe on the ground. A green glow started emerging from Naraku's hands. Inuyasha watched transfixed as the glow became brighter and larger. It began working its way through Naraku's hands, and making it's way up his arm. When it touched his elbows, Inuyasha could heavily smell the poison leaking from them.

"Choose one, Inuyasha," he said gruffly, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine.

And then, Naraku launched the energy lights at Kagome and Kikyo at the same time. Inuyasha's eyes moved with the beams of energy that were both flying through the air. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, and without hesitation, went one way.

Towards Kagome.

The light hit Kikyo, who screamed at its touch, and her voice died away immediately. She slumped on the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. He saw her widen her eyes at the glow hurling towards her. Her eyes went brighter as the glow from the energy brightened her eyes as it came closer to her. He jumped in the air, in front of her, and felt something collide with him. It struck him like a lightning bolt would strike a tree. It flowed through his body, sending everything to stop working. He felt his heart speed up, and his body suddenly became tired, too tired to move, to think.

Kagome watched with uneasy eyes as she saw Inuyasha jump in the air, right in front of her. The beam hit him, and it threw his body backwards. He rolled on the ground to her side, and stopped when he was on his back. She saw his eyes close and his chest rising and falling very quickly.

Her heart dropped, not to her stomach, but to her legs. She crawled over to him, dizziness washing over her, and kneeled next to him. She could hear his harsh breathing, and could see the blood gushing freely from the small hole in his chest, through his fire-rat robe. Her eyes filled with tears and she put a hand to his cheek.

"Inu-Inuyasha," she choked out.

He opened his eyes, and stared at her through his pained golden orbs. He knew what he had done. He had chosen Kagome, and left Kikyo alone. But it was Kagome who needed to live. It was Kagome who has freed him from so many things. It was Kagome who had made him learn to trust. It was Kagome who became his first friend.

And it was her that he loved, and would die for, even now.

He was about to say something, anything. His mouth opened, but closed it sharply as the pain of a thousand knives spread through him. He opened his mouth, desperately trying to breathe.

Kagome looked at him. She felt the heat spread from his cheek to her hand. It was hot, burning even.

_He's…dying…_

Kagome choked back a sob. It felt like sharp icicles were piercing through her skin, sending shivers, chills, and sparks running through her body all at once. But even though Inuyasha was the one poisoned, it seemed like she was the one with poison, coursing through her veins, her blood, and her whole body.

Both of her hands cupped his cheeks, and she felt the tears run down her face. Tear drops landed on his neck, and he looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her.

Kagome carefully stood up, her legs instantly feeling weak. She felt like she was about to collapse. Everything was weighing down on her, and she tried as hard as she could to keep her tears back. But she couldn't. They ran down her cheeks like little rivers, breaking free into the ocean.

She slowly turned around, to find Naraku looking upon the dying Inuyasha in sickening delight. Kagome felt the anger and sorrow running through her body like a waterfall. She felt its waves crashing against her, forcing her to do something, anything.

Kagome stepped forward, not caring what she was doing. Naraku looked at her.

"I shall take those shards from you now," Naraku said and advanced on her.

Kagome could hear Miroku, Sango, and Shippo crying her name in the background. She could hear Inuyasha's breathing slowing down to anxious gasps for air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dead Kikyo, lying in a heap on the ground. She could feel the shards that were hanging on a necklace, burning through her skin with such heat, such force.

But she didn't pay any attention to anything. She could only focus on one thing, and that was the power she feeling at the palms of her hands.

She glared at Naraku, "I hate you. You've killed my friends, and now… I'm going to kill you," Her voice was low and dangerous, and Naraku was taken aback.

Naraku stopped as he felt the powerful aura coming from the girl. His eyes widened.

Kagome closed her eyes, and raised her arms. In her closed eyelids, she saw the dead body of Kouga. She saw Sango sobbing over her brother. She saw Miroku, looking at his cursed hand, and Shippo being threatened by Naraku. Kagome imagined Kagura being killed with no mercy from Naraku. She could see Kikyo, dying at the hands of Naraku. The dead villages and people who she never knew flashed through her mind. And then she saw Inuyasha. Oh how much pain he had suffered from Naraku. Everything was Naraku. He destroyed all happiness. He had caused every bad curse, every bad soul, and every ill feeling.

Inuyasha was dying second by second, and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt weak. He had always protected her, and now, he was dying, and it was all her fault.

Kagome opened her eyes at the surprised Naraku.

Sango and Miroku, who were standing up, along with Shippo and Kilala, watched in astonishment, even wonder. They saw Kagome hold her hands up, palms facing towards Naraku. And Naraku stopped in front of her.

Then, a flash of light emitted from Kagome's hands. The beam turned from white to pink in a second, and flew straight towards Naraku with an agility of incredibility. Naraku stood planted in his spot. He couldn't move nor did he have the time to blink.

The energy struck him like thunder, spreading through him like wildfire. Kagome watched as Naraku flew backwards from the force, and landed on the ground.

He died instantly.

Kagome was breathing hard, and lowered her arms. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed as he finished watching the scene. _At least Kagome is okay…_

The sun started to rise; it's beautiful rays casting light on the world. Animals and people started waking. The trees lit up, and the flowers seemed to dance under the sunlight.

But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could see it.

* * *

Omg, I'm so sorry for he long update. Well, it took me a while to write the chapter because I have aau basketball, and I've had this weight-training thing at school, so I've been really tired. And also, my beta took a while to edit, but that's okay. (Love you Monica!) 

Well, there's my 2nd chapter. I suck at writing action scenes, so this chapter kind of was…uh…hard. But I made through it okay, I guess.

I'm already ¾ way through the third chapter! But now I'm going on vacation to Florida! And guess what, I'm riding my first plane tomorrow! I'm so excited!

So it will be a week before I can update... I'm so sorry, but I promise to make the future chapters better!

Well, have to go to bed! In the morning, I'm going on a plane! Yeh!


	3. Broken

The Last Light

Chapter 3: Broken

_"'Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
Iam strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away"  
_"Broken" by Seether and featuring Ami.

* * *

_Inuyasha? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?_

"Kaede, how are they?" A depressing voice said.

…_Sango…? Where are you? Where is everybody?_

"Are they better Kaede?" the voice asked with pleading desperation.

…_Shippo…_

"Can they be healed?"

_Is that… Miroku…?_

There was a long hesitant pause. "I do not know…"

_Kaede? Where are you guys? Inuyasha? _

"Will…" Miroku paused. "Will… they live…?"

Kaede sighed miserably. "I cannot answer that."

Kagome felt her eyes move, and slowly, did her eyelids flutter open. She was immediately greeting by the afternoon light. It blinded her for a second, leaving everything around her dead blurry, but she blinked her eyes several times before her vision cleared.

Kagome looked around to find herself inside Kaede's hut, lying on a futon. She turned her head to the side to see Kaede sitting down near the burnt out fire pit with a bowl full of liquid placed in her lap. Shippo was standing right next to her, his hands on her knee, staring at her with his large green eyes. Sango and Miroku stood side by side right in front of the door of Kaede's hut, Kilala placed in Sango's arms. Miroku had his one arm in a sling, and she could see the outline of bandages on his leg through his loose clothes. The light from the sun blazed into the room, leaving everything in it lit. Pots were over to the side of the hut, a strange smell descending from them. All of their weapons were placed neatly together by the door, and to the right of that, Kagome saw the pieces of the Shikon Jewel lying in a cloth. The pieces were shining brightly, giving off their immense beauty to everyone. Outside, Kagome could hear all the villagers talking amongst themselves, doing their everyday work.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the harsh pain in her head. It throbbed against her skull, as if it was beating her with a stick, wanting to desperately get out. She groaned loudly as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked to the side to see Shippo running towards her with a toothy grin on his face. She dropped her hand from her forehead, and welcomed Shippo into a hug. He buried himself in her neck.

Kagome said nothing but patted his back lightly, smiling at his actions.

Sango and Miroku walked over to them, their faces lit with large smiles.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she kneeled down beside her friend.

"My head hurts," Kagome said in a hoarse voice.

Kaede slowly got up from her position on the floor, and walked over to Kagome with the bowl of liquid still in her hands. Kneeling down next to Kagome's head, she held the bowl out to Kagome's face.

"Drink this, child," Kaede said, "It will help."

Kagome lifted her head a little as Kaede brought the bowl to her lips. Sucking on the sickening substance, she almost coughed when she felt the warm liquid roll down her throat, heating everything up on its way down.

When it was taken away from her mouth, Kagome licked her lips and made a face at the disgusting liquid.

"Can I have some water?" she asked.

Miroku gratefully limped over to the opposite side of the hut and grabbed a small cup of water. He slowly brought it over to Kagome, letting her take it and gulp it down quickly.

Kagome smiled as she handed the cup back to Miroku. She looked up at her friends. They all looked happy when they saw her. The sunlight that was lit upon their faces added to the afternoon glow. But yet, their eyes had the same expression lingering to the side.

Distress. She didn't see it at first when her eyes were getting adjusted, but now she noticed the same look in all of their eyes.

Kagome then realized something. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, sitting up, leaning on her elbows.

Immediately all of their faces held no more hint of happiness, no more cheerful glow. They all frowned, and as she looked down at Shippo, he looked as if he wanted to break down and cry.

They all stayed silent. No one dared to look at her or one another. Their gazes were adverted down at the ground, looking at nothing else. Kagome looked at them, and she felt her heart drop, remembering earlier events. Her heart sped up, hoping that there was still hope.

"Where is he?" she asked again, her voice shaky.

Shippo slightly trembled against her neck, and still no one answered her. She sat up quickly, but the pain in her head throbbed painfully. Kagome clutched her forehead with her hand, but still looked at everyone with a concerned expression.

Sango finally looked at her. "Kagome…" she paused, and Kagome could practically feel the seconds ticking by slowly, as if time in the world was nothing. "This… is going to be hard…but…" She turned her head to one corner of the room, which was behind Kagome's head.

Kagome heart-wrenchingly followed her gaze and she looked her shoulder.

Her heart stopped.

Her fingers trembled.

Tears were filling up in her eyes.

There was Inuyasha. He slept on his back, his face pointed up towards the ceiling. The sunlight glowed on his beautiful skin like an angel, but his face did not show the peaceful radiance that all angels were supposed to reveal. Instead, his face was scrunched up in pain.

Her eyes widened. Getting on her hands and knees, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha, ignoring the pain in her head.

Kaede and the others immediately went into protests and tried to pull her back, telling her she shouldn't move. Kagome, however, ignored them completely and focused on one thing.

She crawled over to Inuyasha and kneeled next to him. One tear strolled down her cheek and along her jaw line. It fell like a raindrop onto Inuyasha's chest, where it mixed with the blood seeping through the bandages wrapped around him. She could feel her eyes get watery, and everything started to blur, worse than it had before.

_Inu…yasha…_

Inuyasha still had his red pants on, but his chest was bare except for the white bandages wrapped firmly around him. Blood was stained through the white bandages, and it was becoming darker by the second. Her eyes followed along his bare chest, up his smooth neck, and finally to look at his face. His eyes were closed, the lashes touching his cheeks. His beautiful silver hair was draped around and under his head, leaving the two pieces of hair to gently frame his face. His mouth was open, and Kagome could hear the harsh, yet quiet, breathing coming from him. His chest rose and fell, not normally, but slowly.

A sob escaped Kagome as her tears started to fall gently along her face. She felt Sango come and kneel besides her, draping an arm around her shoulder, as if in a soothing motion.

Kagome's body began to shake, and her fingers trembled against the ground. She slowly raised her hand, and moved a sweaty strand of hair out of Inuyasha's face. Kagome left her hand against his cheek, and cupped it. She tilted her head to the side slightly, and tried to smile through her tears, through her heart breaking pain.

Shippo gradually walked over and leaned against Kagome's side, his own eyes filling with tears and falling also. Miroku carefully limped over, and stared down at the body of Inuyasha, letting his good hand fall to Sango's shoulder. Kaede slowly walked over to them, and stood behind Kagome.

"How…how is he?" Kagome said through her tears.

Kaede looked at the back of Kagome's head and carefully said; "In truth…" and she paused, not knowing whether to continue or not.

Kagome turned her head back to look at Kaede. Kaede felt her heart constrict as she saw Kagome's teary blood-shot eyes, and her already crimson cheeks. Kaede felt guilt placed upon her, weighing steadily down on her. She didn't know what to do.

But the look Kagome gave her, of desperation and hope, set Kaede's thoughts whirling around her head.

The poor girl needs to know.

Kaede gave up and sighed, obviously defeated in her own battle. "…Not good…" And that was all she said.

Kagome turned her head back and let another sob escape her throat as she let her thumb stroke Inuyasha's cheek gently, just like she had done before. He seemed oblivious to the world around him.

"Dear child…I'm…sure he'll get better," Kaede said uncertainly.

Sango, seeing Kagome's soft brown eyes look tearfully down at Inuyasha, stood up and gestured for Miroku to follow her. She poked Shippo, getting his attention, and said, "We'll be getting some herbs for Inuyasha," and she turned around and left with the others.

Kaede watched them leave and said to Kagome, "I'm going to go help them. Ye stay here and keep him company." She put a hand to Kagome's shoulder for a moment, letting it rest there in a comforting gesture, and then walked away and out of the hut.

When they left, Kagome let sobs escape her as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, one by one.

"Inuyasha…"she whispered quietly. Her heart was bleeding, and she knew that mentally. The blood was pouring out of her, leaving her to die alone with no protection.

It's my fault… 

She was the stupid one who had gone out in the night alone. She was the one who couldn't protect herself, especially when in danger. She was the one who caused Inuyasha to be like this. It was her fault, and she knew Kikyo died too because of it.

She looked at his face, the gentle face that did not deserve this. Did not deserve the life he had. He was suffering, inside and out, and she felt helpless. She felt like he was far away, and getting farther by the second. And when she ran to him, he was drifting away further. She had hopes in reaching him, but the back of her mind knew she could not make it to him.

And yet she had hope, despite everything that lies in her path, she had hope.

She removed the hand against his cheek, and moved it downwards to his hand. She grabbed hold of it, and squeezed it slightly. "I'm going to help you…Inuyasha," she softly said as she let the tears continue to slide out of her eyes.

She rubbed her thumb against his hand, and laid down. Settling herself close to him, she snuggled against the side of Inuyasha, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could smell his sweet scent: of forests and rain, and then closed her eyes, her hand clasped around his.

* * *

Sango searched through the flowers, searching for one distinct type. The flowers danced with each other in the slight wind as the suns rays warmed their petals. Sango could smell the beautiful scent coming from them, and tried to smile.

But she couldn't.

"Is this it?" Miroku asked beside her, holding up a small purple lilac.

Sango looked at it and shook her head.

Miroku set it back down on the ground and the two of them continued to walk along the forest, hoping to find what Kaede was looking for. Kilala slowly walked behind them, looking at the ground with her miserable eyes.

Sango walked ahead of Miroku, looking for the tiny purple flower that had thorns on it.

Thorns. That's what she felt was attacking her: vicious little thorns that would attack every single second of her life. She felt like thorns were pricking at her heart, tearing it open with tiny little cuts that kept expanding until there was nothing left. By now, her heart felt like there was only one little spot of it left, and those thorns were close to tearing that apart. And in the end, she would be left with nothing. Nothing to save her, or protect her in times of need, or that would comfort her in the most heartened gestures.

Nothing. She was all alone.

Sango bit her lip as she tried to struggle back the tears intimidating her eyes. She told herself she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong, and let everything slide behind her, and let herself start a new life. She needed a life where she will not be alone, and where the burden of her family's death wouldn't be weighing down upon her.

_Kohaku…_

Her lip trembled as she felt the tears start to pool out of her eyes. Running a frustrated hand over her face, she cleared the coming tears from her face. She sniffed, hoping Miroku didn't hear that.

But he did. He looked up to see Sango looking down at the ground, walking a little ways ahead of him. Her hands at her sides were clenched tightly together in little fists, and he could just barely see her knuckles turning white.

He sighed softly and looked down at his hand. The cursed hand, the hand that once had dreaded his future with a horrible fate that had lain ahead of him. But the curse was gone, leaving him into his own world that he can decide his fate alone. He no longer had to worry about the burden he would put on his kids if he had children.

He had once thought that as soon as Naraku died, he and everybody else would go on with their lives happily. He believed that all the burdens would be off of their shoulders, giving them time to relax and finally live in peaceful harmony, knowing that everything was better.

But that's not what happened.

His Sango had lost her brother, her only piece of family left, and he knew how she felt. Miroku could guess that Sango was feeling alone, and probably felt like she would soon break down and cry. He had seen her cry numerous amount of times before, and he could only guess at what she was feeling now, and he knew he was nowhere close.

Inuyasha had gotten hit when trying to save Kagome. He sacrificed his life for her; he picked her instead of Kikyo. Inuyasha had left Kikyo to die, while he made sure that Kagome would live. But now…Miroku sadly doubted if Inuyasha would live himself. The hole in his chest and gone straight through, and it was currently getting deeper.

Miroku tightened his hand into a fist, hating himself for saying that. Inuyasha would live…he's strong…he has to live, for Kagome's sake and ours.

But would he?

Kagome had witnessed Inuyasha's sacrifice, and he could bet that she was being killed from the inside. She probably blamed herself for all of this, but it was she that had killed Naraku. Miroku knew of her feelings toward Inuyasha. It was obvious to everyone what the two had felt towards each other, even at the beginning. Inuyasha had never had anyone that would care for all of his sides: his demon, half-demon, and human self. Kagome was the only one, in that poor hanyou's life, that had cared for him fully, as one being.

Miroku knew as soon as they told Kagome about Inuyasha today, she would break down. She probably now was crying over him. Would he wake up?

Kaede had told them earlier to smile at Kagome and tell her that everything is okay.

But that seemed way out of the ordinary.

In the morning, when they had brought back Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies to the hut, Shippo was sobbing. He couldn't stop. Miroku and Sango had tried countless of times to somehow cheer him up, but they couldn't do anything about it. Miroku could do nothing. Shippo had lost his parents early in life, and now when Kagome acted as his mother, and Inuyasha pretty close to a father, he could only grieve for the young kitsune. It was like Shippo was going to lose his parents again. Miroku knew that Shippo had thought Kagome and Inuyasha were going to die that day, but when Kagome woke up, he could not help but smile as the young demon ran to his new mother.

Sango sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

Miroku jerked his head up from his thoughts, and walked faster to catch up to Sango. He walked along the side of her, and tilted his head to the side to try and see her face.

Sango looked away, knowing he was trying to get a good glimpse of him. She could feel his heated gaze upon her, searching through her.

Miroku stopped in front of Sango and put his hands to her shoulders. She stopped walking and looked to the side, hoping to somehow hide her face from him. But he could already see her shining wet cheeks.

Miroku saw her lip tremble, and her eyes waver under the tears. _She's trying to hold back._

"Sango," Miroku said, "Look at me."

She didn't do anything, except for move her head to the side more.

Miroku narrowed his gaze, "Sango," he said again, "Look at me."

Sango hesitated, but slowly looked up. When her eyes met his, their faces were inches apart. But Miroku, for once, did not pay attention to this moment, where he could have groped her easily. He stared right into her eyes. He saw all of her emotions shining in her eyes like broad daylight.

Miroku's eyes softened as he looked into her soft orbs, past all of those tears, to find her thoughts. All he could see was her suffering, and her depression. His hands on her shoulders relaxed a little as he brought her into his arms.

Sango immediately relaxed into his embrace as she felt his arms tighten around her. She sobbed into his chest, her arms encircling his body. Miroku rubbed her back softly, hoping to somehow soothe her. He felt his shirt begin to get terribly damp, but at that moment, nothing mattered except for his Sango.

They stood like that, with Kilala at their feet. And they let time slip by them as they enjoyed each other's company, the feel of each other.

And through her tears that were gliding down her red cheeks, Sango slightly smiled.

* * *

Her weak eyes searched the ground for any sign of the flower. If it wasn't here, then it was in the mountains toward the south. But that's a far way away, and who knows if they could make it there in time.

Kaede slowly trudged through the forest, Shippo walking behind her, also looking. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. Her gaze glided through the flowers near the trees, and tried to look for the one flower.

But she couldn't find it.

She had doubted that it would be here in the first place.

Behind her, she could hear the shuffle of Shippo's feet against the dry grass. She felt the sun burning through her clothes and touching her skin with a blazing touch. Her legs started to get weak from the all the walking she had already done that day, and her bony fingers were slightly shaking.

_I'm getting too old._

She squinted through the bright sunlight, and searched the ground for any sign of that one flower.

"Did ye see it, Shippo?" Kaede asked, looking back at the young kitsune.

He was looking down at the ground, his feet shuffling along the small daisies. "Nothing yet," he mumbled.

Kaede sighed unhappily, and looked back to the flowers.

Poor kid. He had lost his parents at such a young age, and now he almost lost his new parents. Even when Shippo and Inuyasha yell at each other, Kaede could plainly see the loving look inside each pair of their eyes. Through Inuyasha's she could see the protective father lurking under his golden orbs, and through Shippo's eyes, she saw the adoring child who felt his father was a strong role model. It wouldn't even surprise her if Shippo grew up, and acted just like Inuyasha.

Kaede could see the family of three right there, plainly before everyone's eyes.

But now, that family was tearing apart. Kagome had gotten weakened from the amount of energy she had put into killing Naraku, Inuyasha is close to death, and Shippo is falling apart.

Naraku's power was strong. That attack that had struck Inuyasha had gone through his fire-rat robe with ease.

Is that possible?

This morning, she had put the body of Kikyo back in her grave. Only her, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were there to give the proper burial.

Shippo sniffed behind her.

Kaede turned her head. "Ye okay?"

Shippo nodded.

Kaede's eyes softened. "They will be okay," she said, hoping to sound reassuring to the kitsune.

Shippo nodded again, but Kaede wondered if she had said the right thing. She knew now that Inuyasha doesn't have that long to live, but how will she break it to the others? She knew that Kagome cannot hear this right now, nor could Shippo. She could tell Miroku and Sango, but then again, soon enough, Kagome and Shippo have to know.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Shippo looked up smelling the salt from her tear.

"What's wrong Kaede?"

Kaede looked down at the boy, the young boy who could be alone in this world soon enough.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

And a miserable thought struck her. _I am going to miss that discourteous hanyou._

* * *

Inuyasha groaned lightly as he felt the pain from his chest slide through his body like hot running water. He could feel the pain seep through unknown places all along his body, and could feel it taunting him slowly with each breath he took.

His eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. He looked around the room, seeing that nobody was there. Sunlight poured through the door, coming from the now setting sun.

He tried to move, but felt something hold him down. Looking downward, he saw Kagome lying half on him. Her head was nestled into his neck, his chin resting atop her head; her arm was draped over his chest, holding his hand. Her breath tickled his skin as she took deep soft breaths. Inuyasha shifted a little, so he could get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed, lashes dusting her cheeks with elegance he had never seen before. The sun was shining on her beautiful skin. However, it was her face that made his heart drop. Even though Kagome was sleeping, even though she probably couldn't make any facial features at that moment, it seemed that her face was scrunched up in sorrow. Inuyasha could smell the scent of tears, lingering in the air from earlier on. On her face, her cheeks were still a little tinge of pink.

He brought his hand up to the back of her head, feeling her soft hair travel through his fingers. Has she been crying? What for?

Inuyasha's eyes traveled lower and saw the bandages wrapped firmly around his chest. It seemed that those bandages weren't white anymore, but a deep red. He winced.

He looked back at Kagome, and fell back down on the ground, resting his head on the little pillow. Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's head, trying to soothe her, even through her sleep. He laced their fingers together and rubbed his thumb over her soft hand.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He had killed Kikyo. He had left her alone so he could save Kagome. But Kikyo was already dead, right?

He sighed, but winced when his chest felt like it was burning. He clenched his teeth together and shut his eyes, feeling immensely weak. When it felt like the pain was drifting away, he slowly relaxed.

Damn. He was a hanyou; he wasn't supposed to feel all of this pain. By now, all of his wounds should've gone away so that not even a scratch was left. What's happening?

Looking down at Kagome, he could still see her depressed features. He felt guilt rising within him, and continued stroking her hair.

Kagome's here with him, and he felt like he was now in a new haven. A place where it was only him and Kagome. But he knew, that in a little while, that place would soon break down into nothing.

Inuyasha knew what was happening to him. The pain in his chest is what confirmed it.

But at least Kagome was here with him, beside his side.

* * *

I'm sorry for the update, but I was at Florida…okay, maybe not THAT sorry… But I went on my first plane, and now I'm so psyched up! I strongly want to be a pilot when I'm older. I adore planes now!

I'm not going to do responses to my reviews, because it's late and I have t go to bed, but I have to thank all of my reviewers. When I got back from my vacation, I looked at them all and more happiness was added onto my hyperness from the week.

Anyways, my beta, Monica, is on vacation right now, and couldn't edit this chapter. So uh, I hope it was good enough for you guys. Sorry for my mistakes! (Have fun in Florida Monica!)

So that's it, need to go to bed right now! Night!


	4. Twisted Fate

The Last Light

Chapter 4: Twisted Fate

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes lightly moved under his eyelids, the world in complete darkness. He felt his muscles clenching around his bones, squeezing them for mercy. His chest felt like there were tiny pins, all continuously poking him at different angles, seeing which one hurt the most. It felt like his chest was burning with intense fire, and in reality, it was tearing at his flesh in haste.

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes, but couldn't find the strength to do so. His eyelids felt like lead, weighing his eyeballs down to the back of his head. At least, that's what it felt like. Inuyasha tried to shift his body, wanting to get out of this uncomfortable position, or try to wake up his sore and tired muscles.

His body didn't react to his brain's orders. Almost everything in his body had broken down. He tried to move again, maybe lift his arm a little, but his arm was numb, and felt like jelly to him. It was as if it wasn't even connected to his body anymore.

Finding that his nose, at least, still worked, Inuyasha sniffed the air warily. He could tell he was still in the hut, but now he noticed the lack of warmth that was previously on the side of his chest. Kagome wasn't beside him anymore.

The sound of footsteps caused Inuyasha's ears to faintly twitch at the top of his head. He could hear bare feet thump along the wooden floor, going across the room in a hurried frenzy, from one side of the hut to the other. He sniffed the air again, and almost winced. Yeah, that was undeniably the old hag.

His nose twitched as he tried to locate where everybody was, but it seemed that nobody was here except for Kaede. He could also smell the scent of burning wood, and ashes shriveling up beside it. The cracks from the fire could be heard not that far away, and yet, Inuyasha couldn't feel the warmth coming from it. He could hear the nighttime sounds outside, and the smell of the fresh air, probably because the villagers were sleeping.

Inuyasha tried to move again, tried to open his eyes, but it was no use; he was weak. And without Kagome beside him, he felt completely vulnerable. There was nobody here to protect him, nobody to calm him down, or cheer him up. All who _were_here was the old hag, and the smell of her feet weren't helping him too much.

Inuyasha mentally Keh'd. He wasn't weak; he's the one with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha isn't frail like that old hag. The wench can't protect him, so he's not vulnerable in the least. _She's_ the vulnerable one.

And yet, when Inuyasha thought that, a nagging doubt edged at the back of his head.

He can't be in danger. No, he's a hanyou. All of the damage on his body has to heal; it _will_ heal. Nothing will harm him, and he should know that.

_Keh_.

He heard the slight thump as Kaede sat down on the floor in front of the fire. Under his dark eyelids, Inuyasha could picture the hut in its usual warm state, with Kaede sitting alone by the fire, staring straight into the crackling flames. He could hear her harsh breathing, and he pictured her chest heaving up and down in an attempt to breathe.

Inuyasha's nose twitched again as another presence entered the room, and stood at the doorway.

"Hello Miroku," Inuyasha heard Kaede say.

Inuyasha heard the soft tap of Miroku's sandals limping across the floor towards him. "Is Inuyasha awake yet?" Inuyasha could feel Miroku standing next to him, his looming figure casting a shadow on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wanted to say, _I'm right here lecher_, but found he still could not feel his muscles respond to his wants. What the hell was happening?

_Damn it!_

"I do not think thee is awake yet," Kaede responded.

Inuyasha heard Miroku limp over to Kaede and carefully sit down next to her, setting his staff next to him. A new image crept into Inuyasha's mind as he listened in on them.

"Where is everybody?" Inuyasha heard Miroku ask, "I couldn't find Sango or anyone else."

Kaede sighed. "I told Sango and Shippo to take Kagome to the well."

Inuyasha felt his heart twist. _She left me? Is Kagome going home?_

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Lady Kagome needs to get away for a while. I figured she could get some of those future herbs to heal Inuyasha," Kaede said, but Inuyasha could faintly hear a slight fear in her voice. What's the old hag scared about? Why couldn't he move? He wanted to growl in annoyance, or punch something, but of course he couldn't do that, which made matters worse.

"Does she have the jewel with her?" Miroku asked and paused for a moment. "I don't see the jewel over there where it was."

Inuyasha imagined Kaede nodding in response. "Lady Kagome purified it near sunset, while thee was gone." She said.

"So now it's whole?"

Inuyasha attempted to roll his eyes at that question. _Of course, you baka!_

Inuyasha could sense Kaede nodding.

Miroku sighed. "Maybe more demons are going to come for it, now that it's in one piece."

"Maybe."

"Maybe Kagome should stay at her home for a while, away from the demons here," Miroku suggested thoughtfully. Inuyasha's heart cringed at that.

Kaede was silent for a moment, and then spoke, "No, that will not work. There might be demons in Kagome's time." She paused, and said thoughtfully, "We wouldn't be able to get her away from Inuyasha anyway, even if we wanted to."

Then they were silent. The crackling of the fire was heard through it, along with the music the crickets were making outside in the night. Inuyasha tried to move again, feeling thirsty, but still could not move. _What the hell?_

Miroku coughed. "How's Inuyasha? Is he healing?"

Kaede was silent. Inuyasha waited impatiently, wanting to know his condition. _Damn it hag, talk! _Inuyasha wanted to cross his arms and glare at her, but already knew that he could not.

"Kaede?"

Inuyasha could feel the awkward silence between the two.

"There… there is a reason I asked Sango to take Kagome and Shippo to thee well…" Kaede said hesitantly, her aging voice hanging in the air.

Miroku patiently waited for her to continue, but Inuyasha desperately wanted to yell at Kaede for using her damnable speech. She was going too fucking slowly.

"'Tis may be too much for them…" Kaede continued, her voice getting softer.

Miroku still did not say anything, which caused Inuyasha to mentally growl.

Kaede then spoke in a voice just above a whisper, "I will have to tell ye…" she took seconds of a uncomfortable silence, and then continued, "Inuyasha's wounds…went through his fire rat robe…and is burning deep into his skin," Kaede took a moments breath, trying to calm herself.

"Is he… okay?" Miroku asked quietly, now wanting to get Kaede to say it.

Inuyasha felt his mind getting uncontrollable inside his head. Why isn't the old hag talking? Why doesn't she just get it out already? Inuyasha wanted to tear things to shreds, and if he could move at this moment, he wanted to yell at the hag for not saying it outright. But all he could do was lay there and wait in agonizing impatience until Kaede would finally speak. Through the silence that followed, he could feel his chest burning. Inuyasha could sense the hole in his chest, deep within him. It felt as if there was a hole straight through his body and open to anything. But through that, Inuyasha wanted to hear what the old lady had to say.

And finally she spoke, in a tearful voice; she said it just above a whisper, "…He's going to die…" And then Inuyasha could smell the tears coming out of her weakened eyes.

He felt his chest wrench inside of him. Not from the physical pain, but from emotional. He was… dying? Was Kaede sure? He couldn't be dying. Hanyou's don't die like this! She has to be wrong…

There were so many things he hadn't done yet. So many things he _wanted_ to do, but now, to know that he was going to _die_… He wanted to scream, to run through the forest endlessly and never stop, for when he would stop, he would fall to death like an open palm.

What about Kagome?

He needed to tell her, tell her everything that was on his mind, everything he had always wanted to tell her. He needed to tell _her_, and not Kikyo. Inuyasha needed to let everything out, and for Kagome to comfort him until the end.

She said she would always be by his side. Would she be by his side when he's going to die? How would she feel? Would she go and mate with that Hojo thing? Would she mourn for him? Would she just continue to live a life of carefree events, in her own time, away from everyone _here_?

_Kagome…_

He couldn't stand it. He needed to see her… _now_.

Now he could smell a new scent of tears, coming from the lecherous monk.

No, he could't die. Inuyasha attempted to growl. Kaede doesn't know what she's talking about! She's old, her fragile brain can't do anything right. She was wrong. Inuyasha had survived attacks worse than this. Right?

He felt his heart crumble. He wanted to do so many things as a hanyou, especially after the jewel was gone. Was that his destiny, to protect the Shikon no Tama? Was that his fate that afterwards he would die? Just like that? Is that it?

But… at least he had saved Kagome. At least he was the one dying, and not Kagome. _She_ deserved to live. She was the one person in this world who could put everything right, to cure every soul, to fix every little detail, to make people realize what they had right in front of them, and to make everyone happier. She had done so many things for him. She had cured his soul, wrapped her warm arms around his heart, and cuddled it close to her breast. Inuyasha felt better, knowing that Kagome would live, and that, even though he was on his deathbed, he was the one dying for her. The fact that she had lived made it all worthwhile.

* * *

A sliver of the moon hung in the air, its dim light flowing on the ground, casting shadows behind every corner, every tree. The trees lurked high over the sulking people, their branches covering them from the world. The dry grass stiffened at their feet, and caused their dragging feet to create sound throughout the darkened area.

Kagome felt Shippo shiver in her arms as he cuddled close to her. She could feel his silent tears going through her shirt, but she did not comment on it. Instead, she looked at the ground, her own soundless tears going along her cheeks.

Sango walked ahead of her, slowly leading the way to the well. Kaede had convinced Sango into taking Kagome to the well, saying Kagome should get things from her home, for Inuyasha. Kagome could remember Kaede looking at Sango with stern eyes, and insisted that they take Shippo along too.

Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha. She had just woken up, and it was dark out. Kagome had felt safe knowing she was next to Inuyasha, and yet she knew that now_, she_ was the one protecting _him._ Why did they drag her away from him? She wanted to be the first one he saw when he woke up. She wanted him to know she was here, waiting for him.

Kaede had told her Inuyasha would heal, he was a hanyou, but it seemed as if those words weren't true. Kaede doesn't lie though, does she? Why would she lie about a thing like this?

Kagome felt the tears prick her eyes like icicles, breaking through and traveling down her face. Ahead of her, she could see the well. Shuffling along the ground, she gradually made her way across the clearing, the starlight clearly showing their figures. The light cast upon the well, leaves falling and creating a halo around it.

It's not like Kagome didn't want to go home. She wanted to tell her family about everything that had happened. She wanted to hug each one of them, and tell them how much she loved them.

They finally reached the well, and Kagome peered down into the darkness, not seeing the ground in it. Setting the crying Shippo in Sango's arms, Kagome smiled at Sango. "Thanks," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and smiled back, "No problem."

Kagome then looked down at Shippo, looking up at her with reddish green eyes, his lip trembling, and his hands clutching Sango's sleeve of her shirt.

Kagome bent down and kissed Shippo on the nose. Smiling at him, she turned around and stepped on the edge of the well, staring down at the darkness. She bent her legs, and jumped.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she felt herself land on hard, solid ground, her ankle rolling beneath her. She landed on the ground in a heap, her face planted in the dirt.

Her ankle was throbbing, and she felt it pulse against her skin.

"Kagome?"

Kagome hesitantly looked up, and saw Sango and Shippo looking down at her at the top of the well. The same exact moon and stars were in the sky, flowing across the dark night. The large trees were looming above, and she could see the falling leaves landing softly on the ground. And there were Sango and Shippo, staring down at her with concerned eyes. She wasn't in the well house, but she was in the well. This one of the two wells, the one she entered and was supposed to get out of.

Kagome realized what was happening. She instantly broke into loud sobs, her voice echoing up the well, and through the forest. She laid herself back on the ground, and her body shook with loud, uncontrollable sobs. Her face was planted in the dirt, her tears running down her face, mixing in with the earth. She put her head in her arms, and cried her heart out.

Her heart was crumbling to pieces. She felt it shattering into the tiniest things alive, and then breaking into even more pieces. She felt her ankle throb, but it did not come close to the pain in her heart. It felt like a snake was clamping her soul, squeezing it until nothing was left.

"M-m-mom…" Kagome cried out into the now mud that underneath her face.

Her family…was gone…she could no longer see them. Why didn't the well work? She was supposed to be able to get through!

Sango looked down at the poor girl and set Shippo on the ground. "Go get Miroku or Kaede," She ordered at Shippo. "Quickly!"

Shippo immediately bolted towards the village.

Sango put her hands on the edge of the well, and leaned over, looking down at the heart-broken girl.

"Kagome?" she asked uncertainly.

Kagome looked up at her, and Sango was taken aback by the look she received. Kagome looked more than miserable. Her emotion-filled eyes were red, almost completely, with more tears rolling down her face than Sango had ever seen before. Her body was shaking, and Sango could see the plain hurt in her eyes, shining through the night like the sun.

"W-w-why isn't it w-w-work-king!" Kagome yelled up at her.

Sango didn't know what to say. After all the times Kagome had helped her with her problems, Sango could not think of what to say to Kagome. This girl was losing Inuyasha, and now maybe her family. What could she do to help her?

Kagome got on her feet, and steadied herself. She forgot about her ankle, forgot about the pain it was giving her as she started jumping up and down on the ground, waving her arms around frantically. "W-why can't I-I-I go th-through!" she screamed hysterically, jumping on the ground, hoping to get through.

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango yelled, looking around for a ladder to get Kagome out of the well.

"C-come on-on, w-work!" Kagome yelled, jumping harder as she drove her feet hard into the ground, leaving little ditches in the dirt. Kagome felt the world get blurry as her tears flooded her vision completely. All she could do was jump, and try to get through the well, to her time.

But as hard as she pounded the ground, it wouldn't let her through. Her sobs were coming out loud and clear, and she could hear the mad echo's surrounding her in the well.

Kagome could faintly hear Sango calling out her name in the background, but that's not what mattered to Kagome. She needed to see her family. This can't be happening. All she had done was help people, and look what happens to her! Is this fate? Is this what's supposed to happen? _Well then I don't give a damn about fate!_ She said angrily in her head, as she jumped higher.

She continued jumping, ignoring how her ankle felt like breaking, or how her muscles in her legs were getting exhausted. But she couldn't stop. She'd wait forever to see her family again. She'd jump forever so that she could see them, even if her legs collapsed, she wouldn't relent.

"Kagome, stop it!" Sango yelled from the top of the well, trying to figure out how to get Kagome out of there.

Kagome shook her head stubbornly, and cried out as she jumped higher. Landing on the ground, she could feel her ankle roll and collapse on her. She clearly heard the crack of her bone through her crying as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!"

Her body heaved, and her tears flowed freely. She leaned against the wall, and tried to gain her breath. She clenched her teeth tight together, and shut her eyes tightly, with the tears leaking through them. It felt like her bones were in different places in her ankle. She opened her eyes, and through her tears, she saw her ankle in a different position, bent the wrong way. Horrified at the picture, she cried harder. From the pain of her ankle, to the pain form her heart. Her whole body felt like it was slowly dying. And in a way, it was.

It was hard to breathe. She was heaving for breath, her chest rising and falling, and she couldn't get any air to her lungs. Her eyes got flooded, and her ankle was throbbing dangerously.

Finally, she couldn't breathe or handle her body any longer. She felt her head get light, as if in the air, and her body weightless. Everything blacked out.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Inuyasha could now feel another presence, somewhat far away, nearing the hut. 

_Shippo._

Kaede and Miroku stopped talking a while ago, and Inuyasha could clearly hear their sniffles and the scent of their tears. Inuyasha hated it. He hated when people cried because of him.

But before he could let his thoughts roam any more, Shippo entered the room, bringing a new scent of tears with him.

He was gasping for breath, and was trying to say something. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Miroku and Kaede stand up as fast as they could.

"What is it child?" Inuyasha heard Kaede ask, her concern clearly etched in her voice.

Shippo was panting heavily, but managed to get something out, "Kagome…trouble…"

Inuyasha felt all senses come back to him when he heard Shippo say that. It was like his blood became warmer, and he wasn't stiff like before. He felt that he could control every inch of his body, and could feel his chest move up and down. He felt power coursing through his veins, and lighting every muscle asleep. He started growling as the two words Shippo said echoed in his mind, over and over again.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and everyone in the room gasped as they heard Inuyasha, his eyes looking at every aspect of the room, and finally landing on Shippo.

"Where's Kagome?" He ordered, sitting up. As he sat up, he felt his blood move in an eerie way, and an empty feeling was placed in his stomach. He felt his chest burning with fire, and he felt like falling down and collapsing, too weak to move even a little bit.

No. He wouldn't do that. Kagome was in trouble. No matter how much he felt light headed and dizzy, he had to be awake for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, unmistakably surprised.

Shippo lurched himself at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" he said as tears ran down his face. He snuggled into Inuyasha's neck, and Inuyasha only growled more. Peeling the demon off of his neck, he set Shippo down next to him. "Where is she?" He growled, as he looked straight into the terrified green orbs.

"The-the well isn't working!" he cried, as he finally got his breath working properly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome's crying…Sango can't do anything!" Shippo said as more streaks of tears came out of his eyes. "We have to get her out of there."

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed out loud as he struggled to get up.

But Kaede was too quick for him. She walked as fast as she could towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, struggling to lie him back down. "Ye must lay down, Inuyasha," she said in a stern voice.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn it, hag! Kagome…" he pushed against her frail hand, "needs my…" he tried to push again, but her hand held him back, "help…" and with that he collapsed back on the futon, enraged to show that Kaede could push him down just like that.

"Ye stay here." Kaede said, flashing him a glare, and then she turned to Miroku. "Get a rope, and go get Kagome." Miroku didn't need to be told twice, and immediately ran out of the room.

Kaede looked back at Inuyasha. "Let Miroku get her, I'm sure ye want to talk to Kagome, so ye should stay and try and get your strength back. Besides, it is of no use right now to try and get her. Ye wouldn't make it out of this hut standing."

Inuyasha growled as Kaede went to get a pot out of the corner of the hut. "Why isn't the well working, old hag?"

Kaede sighed as she picked up a bowl, and walked slowly over to Inuyasha. She said nothing as she kneeled down beside him, placing the bowl in her lap.

Inuyasha glared at her, and saw that she was avoiding his eyes. "Well?" he said.

"It must have been the jewel," Kaede whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk when they get back, now, drink this," and held the bowl of liquid up to Inuyasha's face.

He had smelled the stuff in that bowl the moment she picked it up, and hell, it wasn't close to the smell of her old bare feet. He made a face as his head backed away from it. "I ain't drinking that!" he said stubbornly.

Kaede pushed it further towards him. "Ye must drink it Inuyasha. If ye don't, ye will faint before Kagome gets back."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm not going to faint."

"Ye are getting weaker, Inuyasha. If ye do not drink this…" she glanced at Shippo, " Ye will suffer."

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "What's going on? Are you getting weaker?" When he saw the look on Inuyasha's face, he quietly added, "Why are you getting weaker?"

Inuyasha said nothing, except snatch the bowl from Kaede's hands and drink it down quickly.

"What happened at the well, Shippo?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha handed her back the bowl roughly.

Shippo's lip quivered. "Kagome-" But before he could finish, Sango burst in the hut, holding the flap open. Kaede, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked at the doorway, and saw Miroku carry a limp Kagome in one of his arms, her head falling back.

Kaede stood up. "Set her on her futon," she said. Miroku tried his best, and carried Kagome over to the futon, setting her down carefully.

"She-she broke her ankle," Sango said softly. "I think."

Inuyasha watched in horror as he stared at Kagome, lying on a futon close to him, her ankle twisted in the opposite direction. Shippo hurried over to her side. Kaede got up and went over to the middle of the hut and started a fire.

"What happened?" Kaede asked.

Sango looked down at the girl with a hand raised to her mouth. "Kagome… didn't make it through the well. I don't know why… I think she went hysterical…" Sango paused and took a deep breath. "She… she was crying… and I guess she really was desperate to go through… I mean, she started jumping… maybe thinking that the well would take her." She paused again. "But then she rolled on her ankle a second time…and I could hear it crack…" Sango stopped talking as she knelt down by her friend.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Why didn't the well work?" he asked, his voice softer than it was before.

Everybody looked at Kaede, except for Inuyasha who was intent on looking at Kagome. Kaede felt everyone's eyes on her, and let out a deep breath. "I believe the cause of this… was because of the Shikon no Tama."

"How so?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shrugged. "I suppose it was when Lady Kagome purified the jewel today."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha said as he tore himself away from Kagome, and looked at Kaede with distressed eyes.

Kaede sighed. "I do not know, but I do believe that the purification of the Shikon no Tama caused the well to close up. The well was used for ye to travel through time, and the jewel was the cause of that." Kaede shrugged. "I suppose the jewel knew its fate, and knew it was going to be broken by Kagome. It was fate that brought all of us together like this." She paused and looked at Inuyasha. "And now… now that the deed is done, and the jewel is complete once again, the well simply closed."

Inuyasha growled. "Are you sure? Isn't there some way to-"

Kaede shook her head. "I know of this because when I was little, all I did was ask Kikyo questions about the Shikon no Tama, and she was a brilliant girl, she knew every question I asked. She had once told me that the jewel was a powerful object. The jewel knew what was going to happen to it, and as it exists through time, it will create certain passages to guide others so thee can help it."

"But isn't there someway we can open the well?" Miroku asked.

The room instantly became quiet, and Kaede could feel the overloading pressure pushing her into the floor. She said softly, "There is… no way to open it."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated! I just haven't been in the "writing mood" lately. A lot of things has been going on, and it's hard for me. Plus, I've had some…ahem…disturbances (dang you Sims!) But yeah, sorry.

I had a hard time with this chapter, so I tired my best. And my beta Monica helped me out a lot! Thanks Monica!

Well, I just got back form a vacation to Florida, so that's another reason why it took so long to write this chapter. I got back yesterday, so yeah.

Well, I gotta go to a basketball tournament. Review! Hoped this chapter was good enough. Oh, and I'm most of the way done with the next chapter, so that should be out in the next week...I hope.

Sorry again.


	5. Total Eclipse of the Heart

The Last Light

Chapter 5: Eclipse of the Heart

"_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do

_A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
__A total eclipse of the heart"_

"Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler

* * *

All that was heard through the house was the sound of running water. The morning's light poured in through the glass windows, shedding light on the dark carpet floors. The light now emitted in the empty kitchen was shining on Mrs. Higurashi, who stood straight up by the sink, washing the dishes slowly. She wasn't focusing on what she was doing; instead she continued to lightly scrub the still dirty plate with the same grimy rag she had been using an hour ago. Her unfocused eyes were placed on the well house through the window. She didn't mind that the light from the sun was blinding her. It was as if she couldn't control herself.

It didn't feel right. At that moment, nothing did. It seemed like everything was shifted in a different direction, and nothing was going the right way. She didn't know how to explain it. How could she? The feeling kept nagging at her heart, tugging at it, and then she would receive a sinking feeling, deeper than the one before it. She didn't know what it was, but she could clearly feel it coming _from_ the well house. It was strange to say it that way, but there was no other way to put it.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't blink her eyes, and her vision was getting blurry, but that wasn't bothering her. All she could do was think about this feeling, and not know why it was there. She felt chills run up her spine, and she slightly shuddered. _What was that from?_

"Mom?"

The light switch turned on, and Mrs. Higurashi blinked at the sudden brightness of the room. She put the still dirty plate back in the sink and turned the faucet off. Drying her hands, she turned around with a forced smile on her face. "Good morning dear." She said softly.

Sota raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi waved a hand in front of her. "Oh yes, I'm fine."

Sota nodded. "Is Kagome back yet?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned pale. That feeling came back, stronger than before. It felt like her heart dragged everything down into the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she closed it.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi half-smiled. "Not yet dear, but I'm sure she'll be back in a couple of days."

Sota nodded and wandered off.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and looked back at the well house, her eyes brimming with tears. Hugging herself, she tried blinking them away.

Mrs. Higurashi knew. She knew it was going to happen one day…any day… but she wasn't prepared for it.

* * *

Inside the hut, the sound of gentle and harsh breathing mixed together to form the background of an extremely awkward silence. To the dark corner of the room were Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping with Shippo and Kilala nestled into Kagome's neck. By the burnt-out fire in the middle of the hut, sat Kaede, Miroku, and Sango, all sitting next to each other, each one staring at something different in the hut.

Kaede sighed softly and looked down at the ashes in the fire pit. Yesterday was a disaster, and she didn't want to know what would happen today. She didn't want anything to happen at all. Kaede had never been put into a position like this. She didn't know what to do.

But now she had to think of more important matters. She would soon have to tell Kagome about the well closing, and about Inuyasha's health. Kagome will be heart-broken, but the girl had a right to know. She shouldn't be left in the dark. Not at a time like this. God knows if Inuyasha will tell her, but Kaede thought his heart would back out. She knew that Inuyasha knew he was going to die. After she had said it to Miroku yesterday, she realized that Inuyasha was awake.

Kaede looked over at Sango, her teary eyes staring into the fire pit also. Sango knew Kaede was staring at her, along with Miroku, and she carefully stood up and walked out of the hut without saying a word. Kaede caught Miroku watching her leave, and he followed after her, limping his way steadily across the room, and exiting after Sango. Kaede breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could think properly without Miroku and Sango breathing down her back. Well, that's what it had felt like.

Kaede sighed. She knew what she was going to do. She was the one who had to tell Kagome everything, and Kaede wasn't looking forward to it at all. Then after that, she would need to tell Sango and Miroku what she had been thinking, and from then on… only the fates would know what was to happen next.

Across from her, Kaede heard someone yawn, and looked up to see Shippo stretching his arms out, accidentally hitting Kilala in the head. Kilala woke up and glared at Shippo, who sleepily shrugged at her, a childish grin planted on his face.

"Good, ye are up," Kaede said softly enough so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear and wake up.

Shippo nodded and he and Kilala steadily walked over to Kaede. Kaede stood up slowly and walked over to the door. "Come, I need help." Shippo and Kilala followed suit and Shippo took one last glance at Kagome's sleeping figure.

The hut instantly became quiet, that is, except for the harsh breathing coming from Inuyasha, and the silent breathing coming from Kagome. Minutes passed, and no one had entered the hut.

* * *

The sun was just coming out of the horizon, and its golden and pinkish light spread along the trees and over the village, and finally onto Sango, who was laying on top of a hill, her blank eyes staring straight into the village.

Sango put her hands behind her head and laid back, her eyes looking up into the pale blue sky, her mind wandering to many places within her heart.

So much was going on. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! Hearts were supposed to be healed after Naraku's death. Everyone was supposed to be going on with their lives. Miroku would be curse free, Inuyasha and Kagome would tell each other how they feel, and start a family with Shippo in it, and she and Kilala would still be with Kohaku, as a family.

But that's not what happened.

Her family was gone. No one knew how that felt. Sango was close to her family, she had shared good times, and they had rarely gotten into fights. Sango remembered when she was nine years old, and she was playing with her family outside. An old woman had come up to her and handed her the reddest of roses she had ever seen, without any thorns. Sango looked up at the lady, and said in her soft and gentle voice, "Thank you." The woman had looked deep into her eyes, and the young Sango could not dare to look away. "You live with a family that no one else has. Be careful, because you may not always have them."

Sango sniffed. She _should_ have been careful! Instead, her mother died, leaving her with her father and brother. Then there was the dreadful incident with Naraku, and then everything in her life was shattered into tiny pieces, unable to be fixed. The only thing that could have made her happy was to at least be with a part of her family, and live with them. Her brother was the only one left, and she wanted him back. Sango didn't want him to be controlled by Naraku. She needed him with her, so that she could get comfort from him everyday, and they would act like a true brother and sister, helping each other through the treacherous path in their lives.

Her brother was gone. Her only piece of her heart left, and that too shattered away. Now all she had was Kilala, Miroku, and her friends. What would happen though? Would Inuyasha die? If he did, that would leave Kagome and Shippo unprotected, and then they too would die from any enemy. Maybe Kilala would die from a predator. Sango imagined herself, dying from the emotional pain in her heart that had been killing her for over ten years. Would that happen? Or would everybody leave her and she would be left alone, with no one to hold her, protect her, and reassure her in awaiting arms.

Sango felt her eyes start to blur, and she wiped an aggravated hand over her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not today. She had to be strong: Kagome needed her. She had to forget about her life today, and not be selfish.

However, that didn't stop her chest from shaking uncontrollably as she tried to stop her tears. They kept coming, and she couldn't help it as a small whimper escaped her.

Sango sat up, and looked around her. Nobody was around.

Good.

Sango let some tears fall down her cheek, and drop onto her legs. She couldn't help it; every feeling was mixing within her, and stirring in her heart, making it twist with guilt and pain. She brought her knees up to her chest, and put her head in her arms. Sango's body started to shake as she started to cry a little louder, desperately hoping nobody was listening to her.

"Sango?"

Sango's head jerked up, and through her blurry eyes, she saw a blurred figure of Miroku standing directly in front of her.

Sango stared at him, and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. She looked at the ground, instantly feeling ashamed, hoping he would just walk away. She heard him start to walk towards her, and sat down where her eyes were. She was forced to look up, and saw his dark orbs bearing into hers.

"Sango…" Miroku said. He took her hand into his, and started rubbing it with his thumb.

Sango looked down at their hands, and she closed her hand around his.

"Sango…why are you crying?"

She said nothing.

"Sango, please don't cry."

Sango sharply looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do?" she said, her voice sounding a little harsh.

Miroku was taken aback. "Forgive yourself. Don't torture yourself like this-"

Sango jerked her hand away from his and stared down at it, tears threatening her eyes.

"Sango, listen to me, it's done and over with, nothing can be done to help-"

Sango turned and glared at him. "Shut up Miroku-" she began to say.

"Sango, you have to listen to me. Your heart is dwelling in the past, you have to let it go, everybody else needs you-"

Sango stood up angrily and turned her back on him, walking away. She knew this already. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Nobody could help her; nothing can cure the pain in her heart that has been there for over a decade. Instead, Miroku stood up and walked after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Sango-" he began to say, but stopped when he saw the fresh tears running down Sango's crimson cheeks.

"You don't understand Miroku, you never will," Sango said as she tried wrenching her grip from his hand, however, it was of course no use. Miroku wouldn't let go; he never would let go of her.

"What don't I understand? You're blaming everything on yourself and it's tearing me apart!" Miroku paused, and then whispered, "I lost my family too, you know."

Sango stopped trying to break her arm away from his grip and glared at him. She was starting to feel guilty about how she was acting, and ashamed, and now he was making it worse! Sango angrily said, "Miroku, you don't even know what my life is like! I've lost my whole family, and now when I could've saved my brother, my _last_ blood relative still alive…I-I failed and now nothing is left for me!" she stopped and tried to take a breath, calming herself down. "Nothing is left for me-"

"What about us?" Miroku asked as he put his hands to her shoulders.

Sango looked down, "Nothing is going right. My best friend doesn't have a home anymore, Inuyasha is in a bad condition, Shippo is breaking apart, and Kilala is feeling just the same as I am." She paused for a moment and looked at him. "But you're happy, you haven't lost anything-"

"Sango…seeing you like this is-is what's making me lost. It's hard to know that someone is falling apart, someone really close, and you can't help them." Miroku paused and let go of her shoulders. "I don't know how to help you…and I'm putting guilt on myself…I-I just can't stand it." Miroku shook his head and started to walk away.

Sango looked at him. She watched as he shuffled his feet lazily along the grass, his one foot limping, as he treaded down the hill. After a moments pause, she softly called out, "Miroku?"

He stopped and turned towards her, emotion running deep into his eyes. Sango was taken aback. Now she felt bad. Here she was, caring only for herself, and Miroku only wanted to help her. Was she being selfish?

Sango ran forward and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Miroku embraced her back without thought, and nestled his head into her neck. "Sango…what can I do for you…?"

Sango smiled through her tears and said, "This is enough."

She felt him smile in her neck.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, his eyes blinking constantly until he got used to the light. He clutched his stomach, and groaned loudly as he shut his eyes.

_It's getting worse. Why? How? _

After a few moments of getting used to the pain by breathing deeply in and out, Inuyasha immediately looked over at Kagome. His eyes softened as he stared down at the lost beauty, obviously struggling through her sleep. Her lips were tight, forming a straight line, her eyebrows were furrowed into each other, and lines across her forehead made her look all the more distressed.

Inuyasha slowly moved onto his knees and hands, and tried to crawl over to her. A surprising pain exploded into his stomach. He groaned and fell back, lying on his futon once again.

He clutched his stomach for a while, and then looked over at Kagome, his chest rapidly moving up and down for breath. He couldn't help it; he wanted to be near her. He _needed_ to be near her. This feeling kept edging his heart, which was currently sinking lower and lower by the second.

Inuyasha growled out of frustration, a little too loud, and tried to sit up. Then he heard a muffled sound come from Kagome. Snapping his head towards her, he watched as she slowly began blinking her eyes open, rubbing them in the process.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome sat up, looking around at her surroundings, and then looked at Inuyasha, who was across from her. She gasped and warily crawled over towards him, keeping her injured foot in the air. She sat across from him and touched his shoulder with a kind touch. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she looked down at his bleeding stomach.

Her eyes widened as she raised them to meet his eyes. "Are you alright? Is everything okay? What can I do?" she immediately began asking.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Here was the girl who probably lost her family forever, her whole life, and she was trying to ask if _he_ was okay. Didn't she try to think of herself? She was probably suffering deeply for her new future ahead, and she didn't even care about herself first when she woke up. She immediately came to _him_. _Stupid girl,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Do you need your bandages changed?" Kagome asked. She was about to crawl over to the side and get new bandages when Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Kagome…" he said, not knowing what to say. He honestly didn't know. Inuyasha didn't want to remind her of her situation at that moment, but he also didn't want her worrying over him. He mentally growled, wanting to hit something badly.

After a long silence, Kagome figured he wasn't going to say anything, and continued to crawl to the side of the hut. Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a first aid kit out of her backpack, and carefully crawled back over to him, the first aid kit clutched tightly in her hand as it dragged along the wooden floor.

She finally reached him and knelt beside him. "Lay down Inuyasha," she said as she opened the little white box. Inuyasha helplessly lied down on his futon, and watched as Kagome took out some new bandages. Slowly, she starting unwrapping the one around his stomach, and he watched closely, wanting to see what his stomach looked like. He started to feel her hands around his bare skin, and sparks flew down his spine at the touch. He looked up at her, and saw the worry etched in her facial expression. He continued staring at her until he saw her gasp, and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha averted his gaze down at his now bare stomach and said nothing. It was like a boulder had crashed into his stomach, and been taking out, leaving a crater in its wake. He could see some of his insides, but his blood that was leaking across his bare skin covered up most of it. Kagome immediately got to work, taking a cloth and wiping away all the blood. He winced as he felt her pull away pieces of flesh to get behind it. He bit his lower lip and leaned his head back, not wanting to look at his stomach again. He was suddenly feeling queasy, but Inuyasha didn't think it was just from his stomach.

Kagome continued to work at his stomach, her hands touching his skin, which somehow made him feel a little better. Inuyasha shut his eyes, never feeling anything like this before. His wounds always cleared up by the next day, what the hell was happening? What did Naraku do? Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up at him, and touched her clean hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes. "Sorry, I'm almost done," she said and continued her work, both of her hands now getting bloody. After cleaning him up, she wrapped new bandages around his stomach, careful not to touch him so it wouldn't hurt. After she was done, Inuyasha opened his eyes and found Kagome wiping her hands off and snapping the first aid kit shut.

Inuyasha sat up and stared at her as she crawled over and put the first aid kit back away into her backpack. Then she crawled back over to him. Kagome smiled at him and kneeled against her feet. Bad idea. The first thing she felt was the searing pain as her ankle collapsed under her. She fell down on her butt, and her hands clutched her ankle. She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth, hopefully soothing the pain. She bit her lip, trying as hard as she could not to remember what had happened.

It didn't work.

Kagome now felt everything. It all came out. Her ankle was broken because the well…was closed. It was gone. Kagome could never see her family again. Her existence in the future was over. Her grandfather and mother would grow old and die in peaceful graves behind the shrine. Sota would be a full-grown man, married to a beautiful wife with little kids running around. They would all live happily together, not a worry in the world. They would celebrate holidays together, each giving each of their family members their loving and tender care. They all had everything, and nothing could make them even the happier.

And the worst part was…Kagome wouldn't be there with them when it happens. Her life was now here in the Feuderal Era, where she didn't know how to survive, where she had no blood-relatives, and where she wouldn't be part of the Higurashi family no more.

She felt a sob escape her and she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her. She let the tears fall, despite Inuyasha's presence. It wasn't because of the pain, even though it was still clearly radiating her from her ankle, but above that was the pain in her heart. It was above anything she had ever felt, and it was tearing her apart, piece by piece, not letting her go until she was completely gone. If she tried to pull away, it would grab her with small, bony fingers, and drag her back in and continue its treacherous work through her heart.

She immediately felt arms wrapped around her, and she let herself cry into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome felt him squeeze her against his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his stomach, careful enough not to hurt him. Her body was shaking, her hands desperately grabbing pieces of Inuyasha's shirt. Kagome felt him put his head into her neck, whispering words of encouragement to her.

After she had partially calmed down, which had taken quite a long time, Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I just…" she said softly, "I was just hoping that when I woke up…it never happened." Kagome took a long, shuddering breath. "I'm-I'm never going to see them again…"

Inuyasha felt like his heart collapsed on him. Why is this happening to Kagome? She deserves better than this. Damn, she deserved the world. She was the one, loving girl who always helped everybody, and never expected anything in return. And yet, here she was, her life shattered before her gentle eyes. He didn't know what to do. What could he say?

"Kagome…" he said into her neck, breathing in her scent, "I'm here for you," he whispered.

Through her tears, and through her crimson face, Kagome smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, happy that he comforted her, at least for now. He hugged her tighter, and Kagome let a few more tears slip. But now, what would he say to her? How was he going to tell her that he was _dying_? He didn't want to put more weight on her, he'd tell her later, but not now.

Suddenly, he felt something tickle his throat. He tried to ignore it, but he ended up coughing. Kagome pulled away from him, and watched as he continued coughing. Kagome gently pushed him on his back, so that he was lying on his futon. He continued coughing and hacking while Kagome watched helplessly as he shut his eyes. Suddenly, he choked on something, and leaned his head to the side. Kagome watched in horror as blood dribbled out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes filling with more tears. She brought a hand to his cheek. He slowly began to stop, and turned onto his back again, his eyes still shut.

"Oh god," Kagome whispered as she looked at the blood on the floor.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "It's nothing Kagome, I'm fine."

Kagome looked back at him, and then at his stomach. "Shouldn't you be healing by now?" she said quietly and looked back up at him.

He swallowed the remaining blood in his throat. "I'll be better tomorrow, nothing to worry about," he said gruffly, and looked away. That's what gave it all away.

Kagome's watery eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha…what are you hiding from me?" She pushed all thoughts of her family and the well out of her head, just for now, and focused on Inuyasha. He was hiding something from her? Inuyasha usually healed an hour after he got an injury. Kagome knew it had at least been a day…and…it looked worse than what she had seen right after he got hit by Naraku.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Nothing wench."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a pleading look, and new tears began to come. Kagome held them back, but she knew Inuyasha could see and smell them.

Why was he hiding things from her? Just a minute ago he was caring for her and hugging her, and now he was back to his old, stubborn self.

"Kagome, just forget it," Inuyasha said, "…You have your own problems that we have to worry about…"

Kagome let a sob escape her, and Inuyasha wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "I need to know what's happening with you. Sometimes you tell me what's going on, but it feels like I need to know this." Kagome paused and sighed, her eyes looking towards the ground. "You don't have to tell me, I guess…I'm just worried about you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. Kaede would tell Kagome soon enough, but seeing her like this is making his heart shatter. He didn't want to tell her. He knew she cared about him, but Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to feel worse. She had to worry about what was happening in her life, and not his. Inuyasha knew what she would do when she found out. She would take every precious minute with him and try to help him. From the past, he knew without a doubt she would do that. Her eyes were shining with tears and emotions, all mixing together around her brown orbs, making it a complex whirlpool of sorrow. His heart pained, and twitched at that look, and Inuyasha couldn't think clearly. He couldn't look away from her stare, nor could he lie to her. It was like she was edging him on to tell her, no matter how bad it was.

What if he delayed it? At least long enough until he came up with a decision. Maybe if it took him long enough, Kaede would walk in and tell Kagome. As long as he didn't do it. That was for sure. So he would tell Kagome plainly and clearly that nothing was wrong.

So he said:

"Look, I, uh well, I can't tell you right now…." Inuyasha mentally frowned at himself at his stupid mistake. Damn it, now Kagome wouldn't let him go now. _Stubborn little wench. _

Kagome crossed her arms persistently and said, "Why not? Inuyasha, please tell me, what's wrong? Has something happened to you?"

Inuyasha sat up, and knew she wouldn't leave him alone. He sighed in defeat and looked at the ground, not knowing how to put it. He knew she cared about him, and he didn't want anything else to make her more distressed than what she already was.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly. He paused and looked up at her. He decided. He was just going to tell her, straight out. She should know, right? Besides, Kaede would tell her anyways…but guilt nagged at his mind. She was going to find out anyways…and it seemed like a selfish part of Inuyasha wanted him to be the one to tell her. Why? He had no clue, and Inuyasha started cursing in his head. Inuyasha took a long, steady breath, and softly said, "I'm dying." Inuyasha closed his eyes, not wanting to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome leaned forward. At first she didn't hear what he said because his voice was so quiet. When Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, Kagome's horrible thoughts were confirmed. Kagome's fingers trembled, her body started to shake, and her mind couldn't think clearly. Images were buzzing through her head, one by one, not giving her enough time to think about what they were. Her heart wanted to stop, and die right there. _Oh my god…no Inuyasha... this is my fault… Kaede said he wasn't doing that good, but I thought it wouldn't be as bad as-as bad as-as _this_…Oh god, oh god, please no, please no!_

Inuyasha opened his eyes after a long pause, hoping that she hadn't heard it, Kagome saw it in his eyes. She now knew what he said, and she gasped, her eyes widening and her body beginning to shake.

"Oh god, Inuyasha," and she lurched herself into his arms, not caring as her weight was shifted onto her injured foot for a brief moment. He caught her and held her against his chest. Kagome put her tear-filled face into his chest, giving out heart-wrenching cries. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, using one hand to stroke her hair tenderly.

"Kagome, please don't cry, not for me," Inuyasha said, guilt flooding his heart, taking every inch of it and shredding it into nothing. He felt her body shaking in his arms, and they wouldn't stop. He stroked her hair, and tried to whisper words of encouragement, something to make her stop. She shouldn't be like this for him. He was a hanyou, and there's nothing else to say about that.

Nobody had ever cried like this for him, nobody ever cared for him, nobody ever gave him the friendly love like Kagome did. Inuyasha never got any attention, never got any love from anybody in his life, except for his mother. But when she died, nobody was there for him. Sure, Kikyo had offered little, but it was nothing compared to what Kagome gave him. Inuyasha received every little bit of attention from Kagome from the start. It didn't matter if they were fighting, or talking peacefully, or just staring at each other. There was always something there. Kagome was his first friend, and after so many years, Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be crying over him.

His feelings were swirling in his body, twisting around in his veins, and poking at his blood with irritable pricks. He should be glad he was dying, he wouldn't have to worry about people hating him for being a hanyou, neither a human or a demon. He wouldn't have to worry about people getting hurt by his demon form. And yet, if he left, Kagome would be unprotected. Kouga would go after her, and probably take her as his mate.

No. Inuyasha would never let that happen. Kagome was _his_. She needed to be protected by him, and him only.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes almost as red as his haori. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her voice small and frail like a small child. "Are you-are you sure t-that your going to-going to…?" her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, hopefully trying to stop it from wavering. She of course couldn't tell if it worked, so she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest again. He continued stroking her hair, trying to be as gentle as he could. For a long time, they laid there, not caring if anybody walked in. It was only them, and they felt a deep connection beginning to form. Inuyasha tried to tell her it was okay, and that she shouldn't be crying for him.

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha…you're like my family…I-I can't help it…."

Inuyasha was shocked, but continued to try and soothe her. "I'm sorry," he said meekly.

Kagome looked up at him, now only silent tears coming down her face. "Why are you sorry? It's my fault, I couldn't keep myself away form Naraku-"

"Kagome, don't say that-"

"But, if I hadn't…if I didn't…" she paused and shut her eyes, trying to take deep breaths. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. "Don't say that…"

"Inuyasha, this is all my fault…I got careless, and look what happened?" Kagome choked back a disgusted laugh.

"Kagome, I wanted to do that, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I would never live with myself if you got hurt…."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you…you saved my life…but…you shouldn't have done that…" Kagome softly said, her voice muffled when she pressed her head deeper into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If I didn't do it, you would have died. Kagome, I wouldn't have lived if that happened. But now…you can live, you're supposed to live. Me, well I'm nothing but a hanyou-"

"Don't say that Inuyasha," Kagome sternly said, lifting her head off of his shoulders. "Please…just don't…" she whispered and leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and taking a long, deep breath.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and said nothing else. Why was she blaming herself?

After a few minutes, he heard her repetitive breathing, and knew she was asleep. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, letting his chin rest at the top of her head, and breathed in deeply. Following her lead, he fell asleep too.

The sunlight that was still shining through the doorway seemed unfitting to this whole moment. But, even so, it warmed Inuyasha and Kagome, despite through the terrors of their mind.

* * *

OMG, I am SOOOO SORRY guys! These past months have been hectic. I'll give you my excuses, and I am SO sorry! Well, I've been having some personal problems, and there has been times in May where I never felt in the mood to write. So when I did write this chapter, my beta's computer wasn't working properly, and I wanted to give you guys a edited chapter, not some crappy rough draft fo mine.

The next chapter is already in to my beta, but her internet is crazy, so give her credit.

Thanks for all my reviews! I would write out thanks to every single person individually, but again, I am too tired. And, to let you all know, my account just acted wierd when I posted this (the passowrd is being wierd) so i'm just saying it as a future warning if it DOES happen, my account might get screwed up, so I might have to start over... I don't know.

Love ya all, love the reviews! Hope this chapter suits you, and hope ya enjoyed.


	6. I'll Be

The Last Light 

Chapter 6: I'll Be

_"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain

* * *

It was after sundown. The scent of a burning fire caused Inuyasha to finally wake up. He couldn't hear anybody outside of the hut. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find something leaning against him. Looking down, he noticed Kagome nestled into his lap, her head at the crook of his neck. He could feel her soft breath tickling his neck every second. He looked down at her wonderful beauty. Her broken ankle was out to the side, away from their position. She was smiling in her sleep, and he could plainly notice her face relaxed with not a worry in her mind. He smiled down at her. 

"Now _this_ is a picture that will never leave my mind," a male voice said off to the side.

Inuyasha snapped his head to the side and saw Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo sitting there by the burning fire, all wearing the same amused glances.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha said and looked away, hoping they didn't see his blush creeping onto his cheeks. He gently lifted Kagome up out of his lap. She moved a little, and her arms immediately clutched his with a death grip. He wanted to smile at her, but decided against it when he remembered everyone's eyes were staring him down. Inuyasha set her down on her futon. After he had let go of her (while also trying to get her grip off of his arm). Inuyasha instantly felt a jolt of pain go through his stomach. His hand shot up to clutch his stomach, but yet again, he just remembered that the group was still in the hut with their aggravating eyes watching his every move. Inuyasha quickly put his hand down. He wouldn't show them he was weak.

_Feh, I _am not_ weak._

Sango noticed the hurt expression on Inuyasha's face, and immediately frowned. Miroku, however, just kept on smirking at the scene he had found Inuyasha and Kagome in.

"Maybe you should lie down, Inuyasha," Sango requested and stood up, heading over to the other side of the hut to grab something.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Feh, I don't need to lie down."

Sango shrugged and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Miroku stared noticing the bandages Inuyasha was wearing, and now noticed that they were still a deep red. His face fell immediately.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you lay down for your stomach's healing," Miroku said.

Before Inuyasha could respond, Sango walked over to Inuyasha and held out a bowl of liquid towards him. Inuyasha took one sniff of it and grimaced.

"Kaede told me to give this to you when you woke up." Sango said and pushed the bowl towards Inuyasha's hands roughly. "It's supposed to help a little bit."

Inuyasha stared down at the brown liquid, watching little dark brown chunks (of which Inuyasha did not want to know what it was) slowly float around the bowl and dissolve ever so slowly. Inuyasha took the bowl and put it on the ground beside him, but was careful enough not to disturb his wound any further.

"I don't need to drink that. I'm fine," Inuyasha said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's the old hag anyways?" He asked, hoping to get Sango's mind off of giving him the…uh, whatever that cracked up bowl contained. _I'm not going to drink that damn stuff anyways._

Sango eyed the bowl when speaking, "She's out tending to villagers. You know Inuyasha, even though you want us to think you're fine, we're not going to believe it unless you drink this," and she pointed to the bowl to approve of her point.

Inuyasha gave her a look, and said, "Hell no! I'm not drinking that!"

Sango glared at him, and was going to retort back to him when Shippo came and stood by Sango. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked down at the kit, and saw those poor green eyes looking into his. Damn, the kid had his ways. But Inuyasha wouldn't respond the way the kit wanted him to.

"Feh, I'm fine," Inuyasha said, a little harsher than planned.

Shippo crossed his arms. "I was only asking Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, the flap of the hut opened, and Kaede appeared, slowly walked in, her back leaning forward, and her hands lying helpless at her sides. As soon as she entered, Kaede saw the bowl by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, ye need to drink that, it will help you," Kaede said.

"Feh, I don't need help-"

"To heck you don't," Miroku silently said to himself.

"What was that, monk?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, nothing." Inuyasha grunted.

Kaede sighed and decided to make him drink that later. Maybe she could get Kagome involved with the matter, and then they'll see if Inuyasha will drink it or not.

"I need to talk with all of ye," Kaede said and sat down by the fire next to Miroku. Shippo followed, and sat down next to her. Inuyasha just sat where he was, content near Kagome, staring Kaede down, and also exchanging glances with that unknown liquid beside him with utmost rage.

Kaede paused. "As most of ya know, Inuyasha…well…" she looked at Shippo for a brief moment and then continued, "Well, we don't have enough remedies here for helping Inuyasha's wound. The only way to cure it fast enough is to get some herbs from the mountains in the south."

"We'll leave tomorrow then," Inuyasha said.

"No Inuyasha, this task is for Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Ye have to stay here and heal."

"I can't be stuck here forever!"

"Ye are going to have to be. Every time ye shall stand, or walk, ye will become weaker, and it will not help your wound," Kaede said.

Inuyasha grumbled, and for once, let the subject not go further between him and Kaede. She was right after all. Besides, he needed to stay here with Kagome.

"So when shall we be leaving?" Miroku asked.

"As soon as possible," Kaede replied.

Miroku nodded, understanding the health of Inuyasha. He stood up, shaking and slow, and looked at Sango who was now petting Kilala, who lied preoccupied in Sango's arms, licking her paw.

"We should leave now, Sango," Miroku said.

Sango looked puzzled. "Why now?"

Miroku cleared his throat and glanced at Shippo. "I'll tell you later."

Sango shrugged and looked at Kaede, who was nodding her head. This was gone un-noticed to Shippo.

"Alright, we'll ride on Kilala," Sango said and went to get her boomerang.

"Listen carefully. In the south, there will be a village well known, which is home of a powerful healer named Jikatsai. Tell him ye are a friend of mine and that ye are looking for the purple flower with thorns and the berries from the south. He will give ye the berries, but ye will have to search for the flower. I need this as soon as ye can get it, so hurry."

Miroku nodded in understanding and grabbed his staff with his good arm.

Inuyasha had an irritated pout on his face with his arms crossed, and was more content looking at the brown substance than watching Sango and Miroku leaving without him. _Damn it, damn everything._

"Cheer up, Inuyasha," Kaede said.

"Feh."

Sango and Miroku bid their goodbyes and left the hut, everything packed and ready to go for them.

Shippo yawned and stretched his arms out. With half-closed eyes, Shippo crawled along the floor towards Kagome. Finding his pillow, he leaned his head against Kagome's stomach, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Once certain that Shippo was asleep, Kaede looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if ye don't drink that, ye will suffer." She paused, and then continued with a softer tone, "Ye wont even have a chance of surviving within a few days. Kagome would want ye to drink it."

Inuyasha softened his eyes and looked at the brown liquid. The brown chunks were gone, and…he did want to spend more time with Kagome, before he, well, died. It was strange, knowing you were going to die, but you didn't know when. Inuyasha sighed angrily and grabbed the bowl, and chugged the brown substance down his throat with distaste.

It was horrible, that was the first thing he noticed. When it first made contact with his lips, he felt it burn, and then it traveled into his mouth. His teeth felt like burning fire, his tongue felt like it was shriveling up into nothing. As it traveled down his throat, he noticed it touching every single part of his neck, every organ inside.

As soon as he was finished, Inuyasha dropped the bowl and glared at it with loathing, while trying his best not to stop.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha spat, wiping his mouth with his bare arm.

"That is the only thing that can help ye right now. When Miroku and Sango return, ye shall be freed from the burden of death."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Did ye tell Kagome?" Kaede asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, his eyes looking at the ground.

Kaede sighed.

"Is there anyway we can open the well?" Inuyasha asked softly and slowly.

Kaede paused and thought for a moment, and Inuyasha recognized a look that symbolized hope. She looked at Kagome.

"There is a way," Kaede said, and Inuyasha followed her gaze to find the Shikon no Tama next to Kagome's head. "The Shikon Jewel could open the well. I know that Kagome would give ye the jewel to wish yourself a full demon, however, I do not know what you would want."

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't want to be a full demon. His thoughts of becoming a full Youkai changed when he met Kagome. _Everything_ changed when he met Kagome. And he liked it. Loved every part of it, in fact.

The flap of the hut opened. Inuyasha turned around to see an old skinny man peek his head through the doorway. "Excuse me, Lady Kaede? My wife needs help…"

Kaede nodded, slowly got up, and walked out of the hut, giving Inuyasha one last hopeful glance.

As soon as she left, Inuyasha grabbed the Shikon no Tama without any hesitation, and held it in his hand. It was cool against his palm, and he could feel the power radiating from it. Inuyasha stared down at it, with intense golden eyes. He glanced over at Kagome, her face now going back into its mode where it seemed like everything was wrong. He had to take that away from her.

Kagome deserved a life where everything was good. She was the one that helped everybody, shown them the right direction with her heart, and didn't give up on them when they blocked her away. With Inuyasha, she had changed him. It wasn't a bad change; it was what made him back into his original self. After his life become Hell, Inuyasha changed into a unforgivable hanyou, alone and lost in the world where war is everything. But when Kagome came along, everything was warmed with the light that she offered everyone. Kagome changed Inuyasha into his own self, not some bastard who hated every living thing.

Kagome deserved everything. She deserved to get her life back, away from war and demons and danger. She deserved to be in her own era, where she could take her damn tests and would be with her family, the ones who she belonged with.

Inuyasha looked at the round jewel, loathing it for what it has done to Kagome's life, but thanking it for bringing her to him. He thanked every piece of it for letting her show him that he could be equal to everyone, and to be loved by his friends. He knew she loved him, as a friend, and he was thankful he even got that. Sure, he wanted more, but the Gods were great enough to send him this beauty, this divine creature that could set everything right.

And he wanted to set things right for her.

Inuyasha rubbed the smooth surface of the jewel. After clearing his throat, he said softly, "I wish for the well to open again."

Seconds passed and nothing happened. The only sound was breathing, and Inuyasha stared down at the jewel in his hand, urging it with desperate eyes for it to go on. The silence was killing him. It seemed that this was the only way for Kagome to have her life back, and he wanted it for her. But all Inuyasha got was the death-taking silence, killing him to no end in misery.

Abruptly, the jewel was shining in Inuyasha's palm. He stared down at it, and watched as a little glow appeared inside it, increased its size by the passing second. It grew and grew until it finally reached the whole jewel, filling it with a bright pink light. Inuyasha squinted his eyes, and watched, as the jewel seemed to be buzzing within his hand. The glow was swirling within the jewel, spiraling around its core, twisting around the edges, and mixing with the different shades of pink.

And then suddenly, it cracked. It started as a little crack on the side of the jewel, but twisted it's way through the round jewel, and creating more cracks by the passing second. The cracks continued, and then, it burst. The jewel shattered into pieces unseen by the eye, and all that was left was the pink dust in Inuyasha's hand and on the floor. Inuyasha moved his palm, and peered down at the ground, where the necklace string laid among the chaos of dust.

A groan was heard, and Inuyasha snapped his head up to see Kagome opening her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, careful not to wake the still sleeping Shippo. She twisted her head to stare Inuyasha in the eyes, and then looked down at his dust-covered hand, and then at the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened in betrayal and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Inuyasha…" she whispered in shock. Inuyasha guessed she knew what happened.

She crawled over to him and stared in shock at the necklace lying by Inuyasha's side.

She looked at him, and Inuyasha noticed a confused expression coming over her face as she examined him. What was she doing? It was like she was searching for something in him, and he didn't know what.

"Why…aren't you full-demon yet?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha stared at her, and shook his hand, getting rid of the dust that was previously on his hand. "I didn't wish for that," he said, soft enough to not wake Shippo.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I just…I just wanted you to be happy."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, what did you wish for?"

"For the well to open."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and a small gasp escaped from her lips. She smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha put his arms around her and held her close, parts of him feeling guilty for what he did. What if she left him? What if she decided to never see him again, and leave him before he died? Parts of his heart shadowed over, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that she would be happier this way.

She pulled back, but still kept her arms around him. "Inuyasha, why did you do that? You were supposed to be a youkai! What about you?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, and wiped a tear off of her face with his thumb. "You deserve this Kagome. Besides, I don't want to be a youkai."

Kagome hugged him tighter than last time, and buried her head into his shoulder. "Oh Inuyasha…thank you, thank you so much."

Inuyasha put a hand to the back of her head and held her there, happy at what he did. Kagome can have the life she wanted, to live away from this land of destruction. And as he felt her tears of joy seep into his shirt, he knew he helped get the life she deserved.

Or at least part of it, unknown to Inuyasha.

* * *

...This is not going right. I know I keep saying sorry, and I truly mean it, but I just keep having problems in the way of writing this. For me, the summer is worse than the school year to put up a chapter because I have basketball camps every week, and during the weekends I'm spending my time with my family and friends. I'm sure most of you authors know who hard it is to update when you have a lot of pressure on you. Well thats me, and I'm not even in school yet. So I'm sorry, and I hope you guys will understand. 

Well, this chapter was un-edited by my beta. I sent it to her a while back, but I haven't been in contact with ehr lately, and I think her internet is still acting wierd. So, here is my chapter, hopefully it was well enough. Now, the action begins.

Thank you for the reviews! It's good that I'm making you guys cry, lol.

Thanks to: **Kyo's Babe, One More Thing, Lavender Valentine, **inuyasha lover, **toxiclollipop, **Fireball, **Aria-wolfstar, Monica7725, Moonkitii, sexi socks, ReiTaylor 003**


	7. The Things You Say

The Last Light

Chapter 7: The Things You Say

* * *

Miroku shifted on Kilala's back, and hugged the sleeping Sango closer to his body. Miroku quickly patted Kilala's head, and looked down towards the ground. It won't be that much longer now. He knew the village. Jikatsai is a well-known man, though Miroku never had the chance to meet him. He has created some of the most helpful remedies anyone could ever make. His village was one of the largest, known as Kyata.

Miroku looked out towards the sky. The horizon was already showing colors of light blue and yellow. Sango shifted in his arms, and Miroku looked down to see her open her eyes. She blinked a few times sleepily before sitting up and stretching her arms out, yawning in the process.

"Good morning," Sango said, and with caution, added, "Why are you holding me like this?"

Miroku had a look of mock surprise on his face, and said, "Why my dear Sango, it is chilly out, surely you don't want to get a cold?"

Sango sighed and said, "All right, you're off the hook this time." Miroku had a smirk on his face, but it slightly faded as she moved away from him.

"Are we almost there?" asked Sango.

Miroku nodded. "We will be there right after sunrise," he said.

Sango turned her head, and looked to horizon. "Why did we have to leave so early, Miroku?"

Miroku hesitated, and shifted uncomfortably. Sango turned her head to look at him after getting no response, and arched an eyebrow.

"Kaede said, well…that Inuyasha's going to…uh, to…" Miroku stammered, not knowing how to say it in words. His eyes were burning. He knew there were tears, but he couldn't cry in front of Sango, he had to be strong for her. She was suffering, and she needed someone to help her get through. He was going to be that someone. But if he decided to tell her the truth, wouldn't that make her worse? But what if he didn't say to Sango that Inuyasha's dying? How would that turn out when she finds out later? Maybe he should just say that Inuyasha has a momentary sickness. Yeah, that might do. But his thoughts could go no further.

Sango unfortunately caught on to what Miroku was trying to say about Inuyasha. She saw the dreaded look on his face and the way his eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke. Seeing a mental image of Inuyasha's state at the moment only concluded her thoughts. Her lip trembled, and Miroku could also see the tears in her eyes and she turned her head away from him. "Is she…is she sure?" she asked, her voice soft among the light wind.

Miroku nodded gravely, feeling guilt in him for telling her, or leading her on to what actually is going on. "We have to get these herbs quickly, or else it may be too late for Inuyasha."

Sango nodded slowly, letting the tears flow softly now, but not letting Miroku see. Sure, Sango thought Inuyasha was irritating, stupid, and down right stubborn, but she still loved him as a friend. He couldn't die, he was _Inuyasha_. He was the almighty hanyou that was stronger than all pathetic humans and could handle anything. That's what he always told them. Sango choked back a disgusted laugh. Fate just liked to fool around with people's lives, didn't it? Especially with their group. After all they had done, fighting Naraku, and finally restoring most of the peace to Japan, they got tricked by the cruel fate, and are soon going to end up with nothing at all.

"He was always there for us," Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded sorrowfully. "He always protected us when there was danger. No doubt he tried to hide that he cared for us, but that's what made him Inuyasha." Miroku paused, an awkward silence filtering in the air. Miroku rested his head in the palm of his hand, and moved his eyes to the ground. Not long now until they reach the village.

"How long…does he have?" Sango asked, looking down at her hands, folding them and un-folding them over and over again.

There was silence, and then Miroku said, "Kaede said around a week or so."

"He'll get better, right?" asked Sango, "With the remedies we're giving Kaede?"

Miroku said nothing, and Sango knew what he meant. They didn't know, but they didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't work. Both were silent for a long time.

Finally, after the long silence, Sango said, "It's going to be hard, not having him around. That is, if he…."

Miroku nodded in response.

"Does Kagome know about…uh, this?"

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not sure." He paused, and then continued, "But hey, knowing Inuyasha…he'll probably just tough it out and fight through the pain. He'll overcome it, he always does." Miroku's voice lingered in the air. He was hoping to comfort Sango somewhat, but he didn't know if it had even worked.

Sango sighed and played with her hands. Suddenly, Miroku had a pointed finger at the side of her face. "Look," he said, "There's the village."

Sango followed his finger and saw a large group of tiny huts clutched together in front of vast snow-capped mountains that touched the sky. As they came closer, and started descending to the ground, the village continued to get larger. They could see people up and moving around, already doing their day's work, the suns light coming from just above the horizon, lighting the village up with warmth.

"This place is really big," said Sango.

Miroku nodded and said, "It's going to be hard to find Jikatsai here. Hopefully we can get good directions."

Sango nodded, and she patted Kilala as they landed right in front of a rather large hut, smoke billowing from the top.

Sango hopped off Kilala, and watched as Miroku struggled to get off with his injured leg. Kilala shrunk to her small form, and followed Sango and the limping Miroku into the crowded village.

The town smelled of breakfast, each hut giving off a unique smell. It seemed like an hour before they finally reached Jikatsai's hut, which sadly was on the other side. Miroku and Sango had to get directions from at least ten people. Sango had to drag Miroku away from young ladies who kept blinking their eyes flirtatiously at him, and she had to stop Kilala from going after the various fish they passed. Hunger growled in their stomachs, but they knew they could not stop yet for the sake of Inuyasha.

The thought was on each of their minds. What if Inuyasha actually died? It was a dreaded thought, and their stomachs dropped for actually thinking it. But if he did die, what would happen. Kagome would probably be heart broken, everyone knew the love Kagome and Inuyasha had but never shared. Shippo would probably be devastated, losing his father figure. Maybe the village would go into depression? knowing that their valued hero is long gone? How terrible it would be.

But alas, after going through hut after hut, the group finally made it to Jikatsai's hut. His hut was surprisingly small compared to the other buildings in the village. It stood before a great amount of trees and looked like a speck compared to the vast mountains looming towards the sky behind it. As Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were close enough to see most of the details of the building, they saw an old man sitting cross-legged right beside the door. He was smoking a long pipe, and was staring at them with intense, fiery green eyes, which were under bushy gray eyebrows. A short gray beard went down to the bottom of his neck, and his ears were unusually pointed.

Miroku approached the man. "Excuse me, sir, we are looking for a man named Jikatsai. Does he live here?" he asked, gesturing towards the hut.

The man didn't answer, but stared at Miroku with curiosity and suspicion.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his voice low and gruff.

Sango stepped forward. "I'm Sango, this is Miroku, and that's Kilala. We're friends of Lady Kaede." The man's eyes immediately lit up, and he bounced up onto his feet with more agility they had ever seen in an old man.

"Aw," he said, his voice now higher than before, "so you're friends of Kaede! I am Jikatsai, nice to meet you." Jikatsai shook hands with them, in a very excited manner, and patted Kilala's head. "Do come in and have something to eat." And Jikatsai walked behind them and pushed them in without hearing an objection or an acceptance.

His hut smelled like fish, and various other things Miroku and Sango could not think of. On each corner of the room, there were pots piled up on each other, going all the way up to the ceiling.

Jikatsai gestured them to sit down, and he brought over four bowls of food for them.

Miroku, Sango, and Kilala ate their share greedily. After they ate, Jikatsai said, "Well, what are ya here for?"

Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Our friend is, uh, suffering, and Kaede told us to come here for a purple flower with thorns on it that is in the mountains."

"She also said we had to get some type of berry from you, too," added Sango.

Jikatsai nodded and stroked his chin with long, bony fingers. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…." Sango and Miroku both raised their eyebrows.

With sudden excitement, Jikatsai stumbled onto his feet, and jogged as fast as an old man could go to a certain pile of pots and bowls located near a dark corner of the room. He started to pull one of the bottom ones, and when it did not budge, he started tugging it as hard as he could. The remaining bowls on top started to wiggle out of their formation.

"Er, sir, you may not want to do that," Miroku said.

"Ah, don't worry young man," Jikatsai replied.

Sango stood up, "Do you want my help? I can take off the top ones for you," she suggested.

Jikatsai turned his head around and pulled harder, "I am positive I don't need your help, so you can sit your skinny little butt down missy." The way he said it was not harsh or rude, he was still simply using his high voice, but the choice of words were somewhat wrong….

Sango sighed and sat back down. The old man finally pulled the bowl out, and the ones on top started to fall over. Luckily, Kilala sprang to his help, transformed into her larger form, and pushed the bowls back into place with her front paws.

Jikatsai scratched his nose with a stubby fingernail. "Ah, this is it." He walked over to Sango and Miroku and handed them a bowl full of small, bumpy satchels. "Take one," he said, "I'm sure there is plenty in there for your friend." Sango grabbed one and gave it to Miroku, who put it inside his robes.

"Now, about this flower," Jikatsai said, rubbing his chin again, "If you follow the path behind my house, into the woods, it will lead you into another path heading towards the mountains. Now there is a rather tall mountain in the middle of them all. The path will be spiraling up it, and caves will be found amongst the path. This purple flower with thorns is in one of those caves."

"Will we have a guide to lead us?" asked Miroku.

Jikatsai shook his head. "No, nope, no, you're completely alone." He paused for a second, and then added, "I should tell you, there will be demons up there…I am pretty sure they are bat demons… pretty sure, yes, yes, yes."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with the same expression on their faces.

* * *

"Wake up, Kagome!"

_Be quiet…lemme sleep…_

"I got food for you, Kagome!" Someone started to knock her arm.

"Oi! Leave her alone!"

"Kaede said to wake Kagome," the knocking still continued on her head, "Kagome, wake up!"

Slowly, and hesitantly, Kagome's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the new rapid light coming from the open doorway. She yawned and sat up while reaching her arms out behind her, but knocking something in the process.

"Watch it, wench," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked to give him a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"It's past morning, Kagome, you slept a long time," Shippo said, and he held out a bowl of rice to her, "Here, Kaede made this for you." Kagome smiled at him, said a thank you, and began to eat. When was the last time she ate?

Kagome paused eating for a second, and asked, "Where's Kaede?"

"She's out helping a damn villager, again," Inuyasha responded. "She should really be here watching your foot."

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah, well, there's other people who need help too." She turned back and finished eating her breakfast. Inuyasha gave her a look for a few seconds, and then crossed his arms, now deep in thought.

Shippo took the bowl away from her and put it away somewhere, Kagome began to sit up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"You're not supposed to get up, wench," Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around and gave him a glare, "I'm perfectly fine to get up on my own Inuyasha."

"You're not supposed to move with that ankle of yours!"

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, deciding whether to tell Inuyasha what she wanted to do or not. But then again, if she didn't go now…well, that would be…er, awkward.

Inuyasha noticed her face and thoughts immediately ran through his head. _You baka, she wants to go home, she wants to leave you, and she can't say anything because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings._ He tensed up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not liking what he was going to ask her, "Do you…want to go home right now?"

Kagome paused for a second. Inuyasha studied her face, bracing himself for the worst. Shippo was sitting on the ground a few feet away from them, stuffing his face with more food, not taking much into their conversation. Through the slightly awkward silence, Shippo's chewing was loud and clear.

"No, I don't need to go home, not with you…like this," Kagome said and grinned at him, "I just have to go to the bathroom."

Inuyasha's face was priceless. Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Fine, wench, I'll take you," Inuyasha said. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her up. She staggered against him but he caught her. She smiled gratefully up at him and said, "Inuyasha, I better go alone, I'm not going to make you walk around like that."

Inuyasha growled, "I'm fine wench."

Kagome gave him a stern look and said, "No, Inuyasha, I'm making you stay here, your condition is worse than mine, and all I have to do is go to the tree, and come back."

Inuyasha frowned. What if she doesn't come back? What if she goes home, he dies today, and he'll never say his goodbye to her? However, he found himself nodding, without thinking, and she limped off, careful to keep most of her weight off of her one injured foot.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and crossed his arms, deep in thought. Irt was funny how he was taking a total silly situation and thinking it serious. But the thought kept crossing his mind, what if she _did_ leave him? He's not paying attention, so wouldn't it be a good chance?

"Wow, Inuyasha, usually you put up more of a fight than that," stated Shippo.

"Feh."

Shippo sighed and bounced out of the hut, muttering he was going to go play.

Inuyasha's forehead creased. Shippo was right, he always gave more of a fight than that. But those eyes of hers, how could he not say yes? Yes to anything at all?

Was Kagome changing him? Was he giving in more to their arguments? It seemed like in the last few days, he has been letting her win most of the fights. Was Kagome doing this to him? He didn't know. _Feh, stupid girl, making me soft._

Kagome entered the hut, a smile bright on her face. He instantly warmed to her beaming face, beautiful under the light from the doorway. She continued smiling as she sat down next to him.

Inuyasha glanced at her, and then looked down, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, and asked, "Am I sure of what?"

There was a moment's pause, and then Inuyasha said, "That you don't want to go home right now."

Kagome smiled at him. "Of course not," she said, "How can I go when you're… like this…." Her voice trailed off. A frown was etched on her face, and she looked away. He was going to die, in a few days. This was too much for her. There was so much to tell him, and yet all it came to were three little words: three little words that could make a huge impact on the both of them.

Inuyasha was again deep in thought. His mind was reeling. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go home and leave _him_. He glanced at her. How much did she care for him? He knew how he felt for her, but could she possibly feel the same way?

Without much thought, Inuyasha sat up, and pulled her into his arms. Kagome was surprised by this action, and relaxed into his embrace, hugging him around the waist. Inuyasha held her close, too afraid to let her go. Too afraid to let fate continue what it wanted to do to them. He wanted her this close to him always.

* * *

Sadly, this is what I'm giving you right now. Pathetic, right? Yeah, personally, I thought this was the worst chapter, but oh well. I'm tired right now, and I just want to get a chapter out to you guys. Sorry for complaining, but good news are coming. Basketball and marching band are over, leaving me with clean weekdays and weekends. Turns out though that I like taking unusually long naps after school, but on weekends I'm free! This weekend, I spent time reading fanfiction so I can get back into my writing mojo. My ideas are coming back into my head for this story, so I'm looking to write my chapters on the weekends. The eighth chapter is halfway done, so that's good news too.

So again, sorry for the LONG wait, it's just hard, you know? I suggest skimming through the story again, to refresh your memory. So yeah, sorry for this chapter too, kinda boring and such, not much fluff…I'm disappointed, but what I can I do? Don't worry; I'll put a lot of work into the rest of the chapters.

Anyways, I loved the reviews, for chapter 6 and my little author's note! Thanks you so much!

Thanks to:

Chapter 6: **toxiclollipop, Fate Bringer (**do u still want to beta? I could use another beta for back-up),** Tahitanbabe, Aria-wolfstar, One More Thing (**lol), **enriya, **Kagome4455, **MoonKitii( **awww, thank you, hope you had fun with all your hockey stuff going on), BlueMoonDog (well, it's good I'm almost making my reader's cry ), **REIning-Phoenix-Fire**(lol, thank you. That's how I used to be, except I stayed up all night until 12 o clock, and then watched Inuyasha and went to bed. Let me tell you, after 3 months of doing that, I realized the lack of sleep I was getting, and I stopped. But yea, that was a stupid mistake, just make sure you don't do that, you lose like 3 hours of sleep every night.), **Twilight Rose 1212(**Thank you, that makes me feel better)

Authors Note: **toxiclollipop, Kyo's Babe(**yeah, well, I just couldn't take it I guess…I did that once, spent kinda my life on fanfiction, and its ruined my life kinda. I had horiible grades and I didn't spend time with my friends because I spent most of my time on the computer, so I freaked out and I don't want that to happen again.), micael m (OMG sorry, I feel bad for making you guys wait, but its better if you get a good story instead of a boring one, right?), **Wolf pup05, fornwalt(**it feels good to have somebody understand me, thanks.), **REIning-Phoenix-Fire( **OMG, thank you so much. I love your reviews, you always make me feel better.)

Thank you for all of the reviews. Every one I get is always good, and I love the things you guys say to me to make me feel better. Thanks, and I will try to start this story again and get it back on track.

**Every Heart**


	8. A Faint Light

The Last Light

Chapter 8: A Faint Light

* * *

_This place is really creeping me out,_ Sango thought as she trudged along beside Miroku, shivering as they continued passing the same trees that overpowered them. Patterns of light lay littered across the narrow path, winding its way between all the trees. Sango felt shivers run up her spine, and she looked back behind her, only to see the path wind its way into the large masses of trees.

Sango turned her head back, and stepped a little closer to Miroku, who did not seem at all disturbed about this place from Sango's point of view. He kept his eyes fixed forward, limping with his staff. Kilala was perched on Sango's shoulder, leaving warmth on the side of her neck.

Sango's eyes darted back and forth, not liking this feeling at all. Her hand clutched her boomerang, which was hovering just above the ground. Sango looked ahead of the path, to see if she could see any traces of light to the mountains. Jikatsai told them that it would be around sunset when they would reach the foot of the mountains, and start their journey upward.

Sango sighed uncomfortably, knowing that it had only been an hour or so. She already had the feeling that maybe this was not her day. In fact, the last couple of days haven't been going too well for her.

Images of Kohaku flashed through her mind, and left as quickly as they came. Her eyes blurred for a moment, until she finally fought the tears down, refusing to cry. She had to let him go. Nothing could bring back his life. She just had to live on without him, continue her life. However, that thought refused to completely cross her mind. Sango didn't want to lose him, especially in memory. But wouldn't that help her? She didn't know. It was all too confusing, and it just got worse by the passing minute.

Miroku stopped abruptly, making Sango stop next to him. He held a hand up in silence, and Sango watched as his eyes darted every which way, exactly how Inuyasha does it.

A crackling sound was heard off to the right. Sango jumped, and clutched her boomerang. Miroku narrowed his eyes as the sound of rustling leaves echoed off to the left.

"We're not alone," Miroku said.

Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder and onto the ground. She transformed into her larger form, and stood in front of Miroku and Sango, growling towards the side.

Low, hoarse growling was coming from behind a thicket of bushes. Sango raised her boomerang, ready to strike. The growling grew louder upon probably seeing Sango's weapon.

Miroku held his staff in front of him, ready for battle. The bushes started to shake back and forth, and Sango stepped forward. A large demon head started coming out of the bushes, rising higher and higher by the second. Two piercing red eyes glared at Sango. Sharp, yellow teeth came out of the demon's large, foaming mouth. It revealed two large claws, both larger than it's head. A large, brown stomach was shown, mud planted all over the demon's fur. It stood on its hind legs, reaching to now about ten feet high.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked, stepping beside Sango.

The bear demon growled. "Blood," It said.

The bear took a step forward, the ground slightly shaking under its clawed feet, and the bushes and flowers being squashed to their death under it.

Sango swung her weapon at the demon. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang twirled in the air and sliced a gash into the demon's stomach. Sango caught the retreating weapon. The demon hissed and took another giant step towards them, the ground shaking beneath it.

Sango threw her boomerang again, this time slicing the demon's right arm off completely. The demon roared and started thumping it's way towards them. Kilala stepped forward, jumped, and attacked the demon's head. Her large teeth bore into his skull. Sango didn't notice Miroku turn around, but she threw her boomerang again, this time completing another deep gash into the demon's chest. The demon roared, and started shaking it's head, most likely hoping to shake Kilala off. She held on, and Sango heard the sickening cracking noise come out from the bear's head.

Kilala slashed the demon across the eyes, and jumped off, landing next to Sango. The bear roared, it clawed the air, and then after a great few seconds of unbearable pain, the demon fell on it's back, causing the ground to shake from its weight.

Sango heard a growl behind her then. She turned around, and saw Miroku at the edge of the path, heading for another bear somewhat smaller than the last one. The bear roared at Miroku, and launched a claw right at him. Miroku barely missed it, and limped forward, striking the demon's arm with his staff. Cuts appeared over the demons arm, and Sango saw the other claw coming down on Miroku.

In a hasty movement, Sango threw Hiraikotsu, and struck the arm, successful in dislodging half of the arm from the body. The bear demon squeezed its yellow eyes shut, hissing against the pain, while blood gushed out of its dying arm.

Sango unexpectedly felt a presence beside her, and turned her head to find a man standing next to her. He was about a head taller than Sango, with black, unruly hair falling handsomely at the side of his face. He had dark blue eyes that were piercing under the shadows of the trees. He wore a black samurai suit, and in his gloved hand he held a large, gleaming sword.

With a short yell, he ran forward and jumped onto the bear. He swung his sword across the demon's neck and the head rolled off onto the ground. The body fell back onto top of its head, and the man jumped back to the side where Sango was.

Miroku stepped away and limped over to where they were standing.

Sango turned towards the man. "Thank you, sir," she said, bowing a little.

The man turned towards her, and said in a deep voice, "You can say thank you later, right now you need to follow me. Hurry now!" And he started running down the path. Sango looked at Miroku, and he at her, and they both hopped on Kilala and followed after him.

The man was quite the runner, sprinting with his long legs. Behind them, Sango and Miroku could hear the growling of more bear demons, and the ground shaking beneath them.

After a while, in which they spent sprinting through the thick forest, the man ran into a field. Kilala followed him, and Sango and Miroku were surprised to see that they passed through. The man slowed down, and started walking. Miroku looked ahead to find a small tent, made out of sheep's skin, set up in the middle of a grassy area. The man turned toward them, and Sango and Miroku hopped off Kilala. Kilala turned into her smaller form, seeing no danger, and walked behind the group.

"Sorry about that," The man said with a smile on his face. "You see, the bear demons know when one of their members is killed, so they try to track down the person and kill him." The man started walking toward the house, and Sango, Miroku, and Kilala followed suit.

"I am Yokiru," Yokiru said, "Welcome to my home. Come in and have something to eat. But I must ask you of your names, first." Yokiru stopped right outside his house and smiled at them, his eyes fixed on Sango.

"I am Miroku," Miroku said, exchanging a nod with Yokiru.

"This is Kilala, and I'm Sango," Sango added.

Yokiru bowed for her, and kissed the top of her hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he said, giving a warm smile towards her. Sango blushed, and Yokiru walked inside, a smirk planted on his face. Sango smiled and walked in after him, Miroku glared at the retreating figure of the man with a loathing. How dare he touch Sango? That was _his _job. How dare he _kiss_ her?

* * *

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closing slowly. Nobody was in the room except for her, and it was vaguely peaceful. Shippo was out playing, and Inuyasha went to find Kaede. Kagome yelled at him of course, for he shouldn't have been up and walking. But he just ignored her and walked out.

Kagome twiddled her fingers together. Where were Sango and Miroku? Weren't they supposed to be there, watching her?

A light escaped onto Kagome's eyelids and she opened them, seeing Inuyasha staggering towards her through the open doorway. She sat up, ready to stand, seeing the pain on his face and his arm over his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha saw her position. "Sit down, Kagome," he said gruffly.

Kaede now stepped into her view. "Inuyasha wanted me to check on ye," she said, kneeling beside Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a look. "I'm fine, really. Inuyasha, you probably hurt yourself more by walking around like that."

"Feh, I'm fine, wench."

Even though she was frustrated at him, even though she was worried about his stomach, she almost smiled. He went around looking for Kaede for her when he was seriously injured. Kagome wanted to think that was sweet, but he probably didn't mean anything by it, just doing his duty to protect her. Then again, the jewel was gone, and there _was_ no serious reason to protect her.

Suddenly, a searing pain erupted from her ankle. Kagome clenched her teeth, and looked down to see Kaede fingering her ankle, touching it in wounded places.

Inuyasha went over to them, kneeling by Kagome's side. "Oi hag, you're supposed to be helping her, not making her worse."

Kagome gasped as another searing pain went through her. "I-I'm fine Inuyasha," she reassured him.

"To hell you are."

"Kagome," Kaede said in her aging voice, "This is only going to hurt for a few seconds, now just relax and it'll be over."

Inuyasha glared at her, "What're you going to do?"

Kagome took a deep breath, and she watched as Kaede's hands went around her ankle, and abruptly snapped it into a different position. A sickening snap was heard. Kagome gasped loudly, her hand grabbed Inuyasha's shirt, clutching onto it as tears leaked from her eyes. The pain was throbbing in her ankle, waiting to burst out.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand on his shirt and held it, feeling her squeeze it with a sweaty hand.

Kaede stood up, "Well," she said, "It's back in place, now it'll just have to heal on it's own." She walked over to the side of the room and began cutting some herbs into a bowl.

Kagome took several deep breaths, feeling the pain slightly start to fade. She continued this procedure for several seconds, all the while clutching onto Inuyasha's hand. Soon, the pain was barely there, and Kagome took a long deep breath, and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and letting go of Inuyasha's hand.

Kaede walked over to her, holding a small bowl of chopped herbs and leaves. She held the bowl out to Kagome and said, "Eat some of these, Lady Kagome, it'll take the pain away."

Kagome reached out and took the bowl from her, putting a clumsy hand into it and pulling out a handful of the herbs. She slowly put it into her mouth, and immediately cringed, but forced herself to swallow.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her head and smiled at him. "Yeah, of course."

Kaede took the bowl and stood up. "Inuyasha, ye should lie down, ye will get worse if ye do not settle down."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat fully on the ground. "Feh," he muttered.

Kagome smiled at him. She couldn't help but look at the way his face turned into a pout, his golden eyes flashing through the light from the doorway, and his arms crossed. She loved everything about him, even when he was in a bad mood.

He turned his head and caught her smiling at him. Kagome immediately looked away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome cleared her throat and looked up at Kaede, ignoring Inuyasha's gaze. "Kaede," she asked, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They are out finding the herbs that I need for Inuyasha's wound. They will be back in a couple of days."

Kagome nodded, and stole a glance at Inuyasha, finding him looking at her. She blushed again.

"Well," Kaede said, "I'm going to head out to finish with the village. Inuyasha, you are not to stand up again." With that, she turned and slowly walked out of the door.

"Feh, stupid woman," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Be nice," Kagome said, looking at him.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, his shoulder touching hers. Both of them felt a strange feeling erupt from their shoulders. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth slanted upwards.

Kagome saw this and closed her eyes, letting her body relax. The pain from her ankle was gone. Thank Kami for that.

The smile on his face was left in her mind. What was he smiling about? Did he feel the feeling she got, that electrical sensation that erupted when their shoulders touched? Funny, how just a little touch can give you such a wonderful feeling.

Kagome's thoughts rambled on of Inuyasha. To her, he was acting sweet today. He went out and looked for Kaede for her when he had a hole in his stomach. He didn't let go when she grabbed onto his hand, he smiled at her, asked her if she was okay. To Kagome, these things meant everything to her. When you love someone, just the littlest affection can brighten your day. She loved him more than anything. He does everything for her. He protects her, cares for her, and he was even thoughtful enough to use the Shikon Jewel on her.

A thought occurred to Kagome, and heart dropped.

Was it worth it, to use the Jewel on her, just so she could get back home? Why did Inuyasha do it? He had the jewel, he could've wished back Kikyo, or wished none of this ever happened, or wished to be a full-demon. But instead, he wished it on the well, so she could get back home and see her family, and be in her time.

But then…he could've wished it to get better. He could've wished it so that he wouldn't have that wound. So that…he wouldn't…have to die….

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she turned her head towards him, finding he was already staring at her. He slightly blushed, but Kagome paid no attention to that as she glared at him.

"Inuyasha, why did you use the jewel on me?"

"I wanted you to be able to go back home," he answered, the blush disappearing from his face.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why didn't you use it on yourself?" she said, her voice steadily rising. "You could've wished on it for your health, so that… so that… _this_ wouldn't happen!" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, what was this girl talking about? Why was she crying?

"Kagome, don't cry-"

"You could have wished on being a full-demon, or wishing none of this ever happened, or wishing for Kikyo to come back to you-"

"Kagome, I don't-"

Kagome felt tears fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked away from Inuyasha's eyes, and put her head into her hands, feeling small sobs escape from her mouth, and her words now muffled.

"You could've gotten anything you wanted, but instead you use it on _me_. Inuyasha, do you realize that you could've wished for that wound to be gone, and you would have a chance of _surviving_?"

Kagome suddenly broke into gasping sobs, her body shaking, tears pooling onto her hands. She felt hands come around her, pull her face from her hands, and bring her into an embrace. Her back was to his front, his arms circled around her, holding her close. She felt his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath playing with the hairs on her neck.

"Kagome, don't say those things, don't think it." Inuyasha said softly, "I used the jewel on you because I wanted you to be happy. I couldn't stand leaving you here with nothing, and no family to be around you."

"But Inuyasha-"

"No, Kagome. I wanted this, I want you to be happy." He paused, and with an even softer voice, added, "I want your happiness more than my life."

Kagome sniffed and snuggled into his arms, putting her arms on top of his.

"Inuyasha," she said, not knowing what to say.

He wiped the tears from her face, and hugged her closer to him. They sat there for a while, relaxing in the others arms. It was wonderful.

That is, until Kagome started crying again.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of worry.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, it's just that…" she paused not wanting to say it, but she did, "it's hard…to know that you might…might…" she broke off into a sob.

Inuyasha's face softened, bringing her body still closer to him. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. He might not die, but the pains that kept coming from his stomach are making him doubt that. Why is it that once Naraku died and everything was finally right, that this happened, and he probably won't get another chance to be with Kagome?

* * *

Here's my next chapter! Yeh, I got this one out faster. I think it's better than the last one, so i hope it's good for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks.

Thanks to my reviewers: Shadow Dragon, **Crazy Poet, Avelyn Lauren, Aria-wolfstar.**


	9. I Will Follow You

The Last Light

Chapter 9: I Will Follow You

"_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

"I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

~*~

Miroku did not like this at all. None of it. Not only was this man staring at Sango, but he kept touching her the whole time while they were eating. Miroku could barely eat as he watched cautiously at this man's lingering hand first on her shoulder, then on her arm, and then on her leg, and now it's slowly moving down her thigh.

He didn't even pay attention to the conversation the two were having. Who cared when some man's dirty hands were on his woman?

"So, your name is Miroku, is it? What a beauty you are traveling with," he remarked, causing Sango to blush and look away as that disgusting man named Yokiru stared at her with lustful eyes.

"Yes, and she's with only me." Miroku said, glaring at Yokiru.

But Yokiru said nothing. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even hear him.

And again, they stroke up another conversation, but Miroku didn't pay attention. His eyes were only on his hand that was now at her hip.

And that's when he started getting all of his feelings mixed together as one. It was then he remembered why they were here, what was going on, and what they needed to do.

Putting down his bowl with a loud thud, which resulted in both of them jumping, he stood up, and said, "Well, I don't know about you, Sango, but I'd rather go try and save my dying friend then flirt with _this _guy."

Sango's eyes widened, and then looked sad. Not only that, but regretful and depressed.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, clearly confused to what was going on.

Sango slowly stood, the man's hand falling from her waist. "I'm sorry. We thank you for your hospitality, but we must go."

Miroku only glared at her, and he and Kilala walked out as Sango quickly explained to the man why they must leave.

Miroku waited impatiently outside. As Sango walked out, thankfully alone, Kilala changed into her larger form, and Miroku hopped on. "We better fly. With as much time as we wasted, we better risk flying. If the demons come after us, we can stop them. But right now, our friend's life is in our hands."

Sango climbed on beside him, and Kilala took off.

Sango was silent.

"God, Sango, I can't believe you forgot," Miroku said bitterly.

"It's not like you didn't remember either, Miroku," she shot back.

As they rose above the trees and into the cold air, Miroku glanced over his shoulder and said, "It's only because I was making sure that guy didn't rape you!" He turned his head back around as Kilala lowered them to a pathway on the mountain, directly in front of a cave.

"Why? It doesn't matter to you what that guy does to me! And he definitely wasn't going to rape me." Sango yelled as she hopped off of Kilala after Miroku, her mind running in different places all at once. Why did Miroku care so much? But still, she felt horrible. Maybe the only reason she went along with it was because she needed some sort of normalcy back into her life. Her family, her friends, they were all going down into the deep end. What she just did was to try to forget it all with someone new.

But that was horribly wrong of her, and her heart sank to her stomach knowing she _did _waste time for Inuyasha. He was most important right now.

How could she be so selfish?

He spun around after a few seconds to recollect what she said, "You think that doesn't matter to me? What, have you been oblivious to _everything_ the past couple of years?!"

Kilala shrunk back into her normal form as they stood at the mouth of the cave, looking in. Miroku turned his back on Sango.

~*~

Inuyasha felt weaker than ever. He lay on his bed, unable to find the strength to even move his body. Last time he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness came over him, forcing himself to lie back down with his hands to his temples.

In all reality, Inuyasha was scared. He was now admitting it to himself, which is bad enough. He was losing time; losing time to say the things he needed to say, losing time on the things he needed to do, and losing time on his life itself. Who knows how much longer? If he felt this way right now, would he be completely immobile in a couple of days? What about only one day? Will he wind up dead tomorrow?

And right now Kagome was not in the hut. Inuyasha just woke up with no one at his side. He didn't know where she was, but he could faintly smell her somewhere in the village. Or maybe that's just him. Maybe his scent is weakening too. If his body is, why wouldn't his scent?

His ears were already lacking strength. He can barely hear what's going on outside. Sure, he could listen to people working just outside, but he couldn't extend that range to outside of the village.

Everything was wrong. And this entire 'losing his powers' thing just started happening late last night. If it's like this this morning, what's it going to be like tomorrow morning?

Inuyasha's heart was going frantic, but he couldn't do anything to calm it down. How can you calm yourself down when you know that in one day, maybe two, or maybe even in an hour, you're going to die? You don't know when, but you know it's going to happen. And then there's the stress of wanting to tell everyone what you need to say, mainly Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't just leave everyone without any words said. Everyone, especially Kagome, had to know how he felt. At this point, it didn't matter if it was mushy crap or what. He just needed to get it all out soon, or he might even lose his voice or the will to speak.

He had it all planned out. He would defeat Naraku, and as Kikyo went back to Hell, he would start a life with Kagome. He knew how she felt, after getting through his ignorance he finally saw how much she loved him. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They would have a family, with little pups running around. And they would have a home he would build for them in the forest.

It was perfect. But then this had to happen.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes looked over to see Shippo walk in and stand next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, runt," Inuyasha said, but not in an angry voice. No, this was more of a gentler one. He couldn't stop the wave of sorrow pass through his frantic heart of this small kid who he had valued so much during all the travels, but never said anything to support that emotion. Inuyasha regretted it now.

"Kagome's visiting Kikyo's grave for you," Shippo said. "She told me to tell you she'll be back soon."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, trying not to wince at the small movement.

"And Kaede is out treating to some villagers, so she'll probably be back soon too." Shippo added. Inuyasha didn't do anything, but only stared at the young boy that stood there with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he could still see them.

They said nothing else for a couple of moments. After it was done, Shippo lay down and curled next to Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha was surprised at this. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Shippo only nuzzled into his arm, and replied, "I'm tired."

Inuyasha said nothing else. Minutes passed, and by then he thought that Shippo had fallen asleep, but a soft sound alerted him to the small boy.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha asked quietly, swearing he heard Shippo say something.

Shippo lifted his head a little, and again, he said, "I'm going to miss you," and then snuggled closer into Inuyasha's arm.

The emotions Inuyasha then felt was insane. Pure insanity. With everything going on, this adding on to it made him seem dazed. He ignored the numbness and pulled Shippo closer to him. Shippo, the small boy who always aggravated, annoyed, and tormented him. And yet, he was like...Inuyasha's brother. No, more like a son. A son he would never have.

That's when Inuyasha and his 'son' fell asleep.

~*~

"Well we better get moving," Miroku said, starting to walk into the cave. "Already lost a lot of time."

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, furious as she ran in after him into the cave, making him stop and turn around. "You know we need to re-fuel ourselves too with the food he offered."

"Yeah, but we didn't need to waste any extra time besides that," Miroku spat out as he turned and walked further into the cave.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Sango said, walking after him. He ignored her and kept walking.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She angrily said and took his arm and yanked Miroku around. He glared at her.

"Why do you _care_ Miroku?" Sango asked again, her eyes narrowing at him, trying to match the angry glare he was giving her. She wanted to get somewhere with this. Maybe the timing was bad, but this might be the only time to get something out of this lecher.

"Why do I care?" Miroku asked. "Why do I care?" He repeated. In a swift movement he caught both her arms, turned her around and pushed her back into the wall. He pressed against her, his face inches from hers as he said, "I care because this man is touching you in a way only I can be allowed to touch you. He's calling you names that only I should be allowed to call you. And he's making you feel loved which is how I should be making you feel."

Sango was speechless. Miroku's hands slid down her arms and back up again, feeling her soft skin as her contemplated in his mind what to do next. It was silent, but Miroku's head was loud in his thoughts.

In the end though, he gave up and subjected to what he should have done long ago. Closing the distance between them, he kissed her, pressing himself hard against her body. She gasped but quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feelings she never experienced before racing up and down her spine, giving her pleasure as Miroku moved his lips against hers.

His hands moved to her waist, and traveled up and down her sides, relishing in the feel of her body. The kiss was fierce, with so many emotions piled up behind it as he tried to show much he loved her by just that one kiss. He entered her mouth, their tongues dancing together, both feeling like they were on top of the world.

Needing air, they pulled apart. Miroku leaned his forehead against Sango's.

"I love you," he whispered, "so much Sango."

She smiled and gently kissed him. Pulling away, she softly said, "I love you too."

He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her again.

Both their thoughts were interrupted, however, when they heard Kilala transform next to them and start growling. They both looked over and saw two figures standing in the shadows, watching them.

~*~

Ahhhh, this was so short 0_0

But can you believe it? I updated. After what, 3 years? Holy crap.

Well…here you go. I know it's short, sowwy. But I'll start working on the next one.

Why am I updating this story? I really want to finish it. I just got addicted to fanfiction again lol. Me and fanfiction, it's like an on-and-off relationship, you know?

But anyways. Not promising anything, but I can tell you I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this.

But this story WILL get finished somehow. I promise you that.

:]

Oh and P.S., I have no idea what I was trying to do with that guy, Yokiru. Soooo maybe it was random, but I decided to kinda get rid of him as soon as possible. I just needed him to move things along a little bit for Miroku and Sango. ;)


	10. You Make it Real

The Last Light  
Chapter 10: You Make it Real

_"Everybody's talking in words  
I don't understand  
You got to be the only one  
Who knows just who I am  
Your shining in the distance  
I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place  
That I want to be  
Is right back home with you_

_I guess there's so much more  
I have to learn  
But if you're here with me  
I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere,  
Somewhere I can learn  
You make it real for me"  
_-James Morrison

* * *

"Who's there?" Miroku called out into the darkness. He and Sango pulled apart and got in their fighting stances, suddenly alert.

"Who disturbs us? Humans?" A deep voice questioned.

"We do not mean any harm," Sango said, "We are just here looking for a type of flower and then we'll leave."

"We know what flower you are looking for," Another voice said, this time a female. "But no one is allowed to touch it."

"Please, it is for our friend," Miroku tried reasoning, "He's dying."

"No!" The male's voice boomed, causing an echo to ring in their ears. "Leave now or you won't live."

"Kilala, come here," Sango whispered as Kilala jumped over to her. Sango grabbed her boomerang and tossed Miroku's staff to him.

"So," the female voice said, "You wish to fight."

The two figures stepped forward into the light and Miroku and Sango could finally see their bat-like forms. Large black wings were folded at their backs, with spikes glinting in the sunlight. Bulky claws gripped small swords, and their dark red eyes shifted back and forth from Miroku to Kilala to Sango.

"We just want the flower," Miroku said, "That's all. We do not wish to fight with you."

"It is too late," the male bat-demon said, "You have already drawn out your weapons, and no one is allowed to get that flower!"

As he finished that word, he started running towards Miroku, his sword drawn. The female, with a loud cry, took off after Sango. Sango threw her boomerang quickly and hit the female demon's arm holding the sword. She cried out and dropped the sword.

Thinking quickly, Sango ran towards her, catching the boomerang as it came back to her. Crouching low, her eyes watched as the female rolled on the ground and jumped back up, clutching her wounded arm as blood ran onto the floor. She jerked her head to the side to see the sword behind her out of arms reach.

Sango, noticing her distraction, ran after her with her boomerang drawn behind her back. The female, sensing Sango's approach, quickly jumped into the air with inhuman speed and slashed her claws down Sango's back as she landed behind her.

With a loud cry, Sango stumbled, but remained on her feet.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, his eye catching Sango as she struggled with the female demon.

"There is no use for fighting," The male bat said to Miroku, "You will lose."

Miroku gave out a grunt as he kept blocking the demon's attacks. But his staff could only take so much. He rolled out of the way to dodge a high cut and flung his staff at the demon's legs, only to have it blocked. Bouncing back into position, Miroku parried the demon, blocking all his attacks, but not finding a way to get past his astounding agility.

For the first time ever, Miroku wished he had his wind-tunnel. As much as it was a treacherous evil that had always haunted him, now when his friend's life is on the line as time ticks by, it would be a nice thing to have to just end the battle quickly.

Inuyasha might even be dead now. They might have taken too long. Inuyasha was strong, but not everyone can stray away from death.

With these thoughts Miroku's head flooded with disturbing thoughts as he grew more forceful in his fighting. He started slowly stepping towards the demon, sweat running down his face, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get past the demon's sword to get a hit at his body.

The bat demon noticed Miroku's sudden intensity and smirked. He took a couple hard swings at Miroku, and finally swiped it across Miroku's arm. Gasping Miroku bounced back a couple feet away from the demon.

Glancing down at his arm, he noticed blood running through his fingers where he gripped the flesh. His breathing was harsh, and he eyed the demon warily as the demon stood there smirking as his red eyes bore down Miroku.

Worried about Sango, Miroku glanced to the side to see Sango and Kilala fighting off the demon. From what he could see in that brief second was that they had the upper hand. Good, they were safe as of right now.

"Why can we not have the flower?" Miroku asked the male, trying to get a couple seconds to calm his breath down.

"Because," the demon said, his red eyes baring into Miroku's, "Only we have it, and people always come to get it, when we do not want to share it. What we have created is-" his statement was cut off as a loud screech echoed through the cave and both the demon and Miroku looked over, Miroku feeling a dread wash over him, hoping it wasn't Sango.

But it wasn't. The girl demon was struggling to stay up, that was for sure, as she tried scratching Sango with her claws. But Sango jumped back. And in the second where the bat demon, seeing his mate's trouble, started running towards her, Sango jumped onto Kilala's back, pushed herself up with her boomerang held above her head, and slammed it down through the demon.

Miroku's ears were flooded with the demon's screeching as she fell to the ground, Sango standing over her.

"No! Sango!" Miroku suddenly yelled out as the male demon roared and charged at Sango.

Sango just had enough time to raise her boomerang and block the demon's first blow, but wasn't quick enough for his under swipe from his claws that dragged down her side.

Gasping, Sango knelt to the ground as she stared up at him, seeing only his furious red eyes glaring at her. Raising his sword above his head, he was ready to strike down and give her the same fate as his mate, when the blow was blocked by Miroku's staff.

"Kilala, help me!" Miroku yelled out as the demon brought back its sword and got into another match with Miroku.

Miroku grunted as he tried to block the demon's attack, but now he was moving at an even faster speed and the attacks were harder. Kilala came back behind him and tried to bite him, but was pushed to the side as the demon spun and knocked Kilala out of the way.

She slammed to the ground, her head hitting the stone floor.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, hoping she was still conscious, "Give me your rapier."

Worried, he kept trying to match the demon's power but found it hard. Sooner or later his staff would break, he knew it. Troubled thoughts swamped his mind as he knew he was on his own, Kilala out cold, and he couldn't see Sango, but from that gash in her side, he didn't know if she was still breathing as of right now.

His chest hurt from breathing hard and he tried to blink away the sweat that kept rolling into his eyes.

"Sango!" he yelled again.

"Here…" he heard a faint voice.

Jumping back from the demon, Miroku landed next to Sango, to see her kneeling on the floor, her hand holding up her sword.

Grabbing it, Miroku jumped back forward before the demon could come any closer to Sango. Sword in one hand and staff in the other, Miroku moved faster, now more confident with both weapons in his hand versus the demon's one sword. Having trained like this before with Sango, Miroku spun and jumped around the demon's attacks, trying to find a pattern in the way he was fighting.

"You will die human!" The demon yelled, his red eyes flashing with rage.

Miroku ignored his words and continued to work against his sword. The demon was unbelievably fast, but it seemed he started to slow down now from having to fend off two weapons.

Miroku's arms were weak, and his body felt numb. Never before had he had this much contact with a demon. But three lives were on the line, and then his own. He was their last hope. If he failed all of them now…

Mustering an unknown strength inside him, Miroku started stepping forward with his attacks. The demon started to step backwards, and now he was on the defensive side. Remembering Sango kneeling to the ground with blood gushing from her side infuriated Miroku. Then he saw in his mind as Kilala's head slammed to the ground, and Inuyasha's dying body lying weak on the hut floor as Kagome desperately clutched his hands.

Those were the people that needed him, his family. To hell if he ever let them down.

Finally seeing a pattern in the demon's attack, Miroku figured out the only way to get through them is at the precise time, is to strike through the left. That was the weak end.

The sounds of steel hitting steel reverberated throughout the cave, giving Miroku a sense of pride as he continued to get closer to the demon. And finally seeing his moment, Miroku struck the sword through the open spot and stabbed the demon in the stomach.

Gasping in surprise, the demon stepped back, his red demonic eyes staring at the bleeding wound. Looking back up, he raised his sword to strike Miroku, but in a spinning movement, Miroku knocked the sword off his hand with his staff, and as the sword dropped to the ground and the empty echo trailed into Miroku's ears, he sliced Sango's sword across the demon's chest.

The demon cried out, his eyes rolled back, and he fell dead to the ground. Miroku landed on his feet. It was silent now, his heavy breathing the only sound he could hear. It was eerie compared to the hysterics he was just hearing moments before.

He waited a couple seconds to confirm the demon was dead before running over to Sango, who was now lying sideways on the ground, her hand clutching her side.

"Sango," he whispered as he rolled her onto her back.

She grunted in response, her eyes tightly shut as her breathing labored.

Sensing something beside him, Miroku glanced over to see Kilala stumbling next to him.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Kilala. The cat demon nodded in response as she shrunk down to her smaller form.

Tearing off a long piece of his sleeve, He gently pulled up Sango's clothes to expose her stomach. He gasped at the sight of it, seeing more of her insides then he would have expected. Wrapped it around her torso, he tied it at the knot to try and stop her bleeding.

"That should do for now. Just stay with me Sango."

Her head slightly moved in a nod, and Miroku sat back, his hand stroking Kilala as he watched after Sango for a couple minutes to try and rest from the fighting.

* * *

Kagome entered the hut, only to smile at the sight before her.

Inuyasha and Shippo were both asleep. Shippo was curled into a ball in the crook of Inuyasha's arm.

Stepping as quietly as she could, Kagome walked over and sat down near Inuyasha's head. Her back against the wall as she relaxed after a long day. She just spent most of the day by Kikyo's grave.

Although there was always a sense of jealousy that Kagome felt towards the priestess for having claimed Inuyasha's heart, she was still saddened at her death.

And Kikyo never got her chance to be with Inuyasha again.

This is what Kagome had been thinking about during the whole day so far. Her thoughts wandered on how much Kikyo had meant to Inuyasha and how the two of them were supposed to be together after they defeated Naraku.

Kagome had always wished that Inuyasha would choose her. She knew she loved him with everything she had, and that's also the reason why she would be fine with him leaving her for Kikyo. Above everything else, she wanted him to be happy. And if Kikyo made him happy, then so be it. Tough luck for her, right? She was five hundred years too late.

But then again, Inuyasha _did_ choose her before Naraku when he threatened them both. That's why she was here now, living and breathing. Because he saved her.

Looking down at Inuyasha's sleeping face; she wondered why he would do such a thing. Maybe it was because she'd been his shard detector for three years. Or maybe possibly…he loved her as well?

But that was impossible. His heart was taken by Kikyo, and Kagome didn't have a chance of having a part of it. But now Kikyo was dead. How does he feel? He hasn't said anything about it yet. But then again, Inuyasha has always been the one to be quiet about what's bothering him. And Kikyo's death must have shaken him.

Poor Inuyasha. His love was taken from him twice, and from the same man. Kagome sighed as a new thought struck her.

Maybe if she wasn't there, or so weak that she was caught under Naraku's trap, Kikyo and Inuyasha both would have lived.

Kagome leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, refusing to cry again. That's all she has been doing lately. She needed to stop being so weak. And she needed to stop thinking about it, because what happened in the past is in the past. She need to focus on the present, on getting Inuyasha well.

But Inuyasha was dying. Even if he didn't return her love, she loved him more than anything and everything. He was her life.

"Kagome?"

Blinking back her tears quickly, she looked down to see both Shippo and Inuyasha awake.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably something you did, baka," Shippo remarked, scooting away from Inuyasha having realized he had slept with him.

"Scram Shippo!" Inuyasha said, glaring at the kit. Shippo huffed and walked out, taking one last glance at Kagome. Shippo didn't want to see her crying, but Shippo knew that Inuyasha would take care of his mother.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, the tears now completely gone from her eyes.

"Can I lay in your lap?" Inuyasha asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Smiling, Kagome nodded, and helped Inuyasha as she scooted closer and he laid his head in her lap. He stared up at her.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her.

"I wasn't," she simply replied, acting innocent.

"Bullshit Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I smelled it. Shippo did too."

"You guys were so cute lying together," Kagome said, smiling down at him.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, looking to the side.

Kagome smiled and she looked back across the room, her thoughts once again leading back to Kikyo.

"Why'd you choose me?" Kagome whispered after a moment's silence.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said as he turned his head back over.

"Why me? Why not save Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "She's the one you love."

"Who says I love her?"

"You do, Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

"Okay with what?"

"Are you okay with what happened? You're really good at hiding what happened to Kikyo."

"Well…" Inuyasha started, his hand moving up and lightly holding Kagome's arm. "I am…sad that I couldn't help her. But it's about time she rest." His fingers lightly trailed up and down her arm, causing tremors to travel up Kagome's spine.

"But you'll never see her again Inuyasha. She was your love and-"

"Like I said, who says I love her? I owed my life to her, yeah. I used to love her, yeah, in a way. But she never accepted me as who I really was." He paused a second, his fingers stilling on her arm. "But then I met someone who had a weird obsession with my ears, but was, and still is, the greatest person in my life."

Gasping, Kagome stared at him, not believing that Inuyasha, the gruff Inuyasha, just said that. But…no. It can't be.

Can it?

Her heart started racing.

She got the part about him not loving Kikyo. But what was with that second part? Is he implying…?

Kagome gasped again as she felt a hand on her cheek. She stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs, her heart melting at his soft smile on his face.

"You're everything to me Kagome."

Her hand rose to close over his, and she held it to her cheek, her face nudging against it. Tears welled up in her eyes, but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of happiness. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she knew that this was the truth. And after three years she heard it.

Kagome sometimes got the notion that he saw her as more than just a friend, but always pushed it away because then the thought of Kikyo would come up.

But to know, to finally know, after three years of loving him, but too afraid to speak her mind, that he loved her, was amazing. This feeling, that was making her heart race and her smile get wider, and the tears in her eyes to roll down her cheeks, was incredible.

She knew he hadn't said it outright to her, but she knew Inuyasha. She knew him too well. He wouldn't say it just yet, but she knew that he meant it, and that's what he meant. He loved her.

He loved her.

And she loved him.

"Inuyasha," she said softly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he started coughing. His hand dropped from his face and he leaned over the side, his coughs getting heavier. She put her hands on his back, rubbing it softly, appearing calm on the outside when on the inside she was freaking out. If there was blood there after he's done coughing, she didn't know what she would do,

After his coughs were done he leaned back into his original position in her lap, and groaned as his eyes closed. She gently rubbed his head, her eyes widening at the pile of blood now on the floor.

Oh Kami, she thought.

* * *

Soooo.

YAYYYY!

Another chapter :)

Woo.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Getting close to the end 0_0 but I have a few more things I need to screw around with ;)

I appreciate the reviews, so review please!! Thank you guys for the reviews for last chapter. I know it's been a while, but they really get me motivated. So thank you.

Bye bye for now.


	11. Battlefield

The Last Light

Chapter 11: Battlefield

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield? A battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield? A battlefield?"_

"Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks

* * *

Picking Sango up bridal style, Miroku laid her down on the fully grown Kilala, saying, "We have to get moving. I know you're still a little weak, Kilala, but the sooner we get home, the sooner Sango and Inuyasha will be okay."

Kilala's head bowed in agreement, and she shifted her wait as Sango was placed on her back. Looking behind her, she saw Miroku grabbing the weapons from the floor. As Miroku was walking back to her, Kilala saw the blood from Sango staining the ground behind him, and looked away and growled.

Miroku patted Kilala's head as he walked past her and grabbed up the pile of flowers he had picked earlier from deep within the cave. Putting it in the satchel, Miroku looked around the cave once more to make sure he had gotten everything.

"Ready when you are, Kilala," Miroku said as he settled himself down on her back, stuffing the bag of flowers inside his robes, and holding Sango close to him.

With a little growl, Kilala turned around and walked out of the cave, avoiding the dead bodies of the bat demons. She jumped into the air as soon as they were out of the enclosed darkness, and pushed herself higher and higher, the wind blowing through her fur as she rose high enough to be on eye level with the setting sun.

Miroku gently stroked Kilala's back as he looked down at Sango. _I hope we get back in time_.

* * *

_Where are Sango and Miroku?_ Kagome thought as she paced outside the hut while Kaede looked over Inuyasha. Her fist to her chest, a common habit she always did when she was nervous, she walked in circles, her mind going in a frenzy.

Not only did she find out Inuyasha loves her, but Kaede says he's been looking a lot worse, and it might not be too much longer now. He can't leave her…he can't! She promised to stay by his side, and she can't do that if he leaves her. There has to be some way. Maybe Miroku and Sango ran into some trouble. Maybe that's why they're not here yet.

What if something happened to them too? Kagome halted in her steps, as the realization hit her. She's been so worried about Inuyasha that she hardly thought about their safety.

Staring at the sun setting beyond the horizon, she now bit her nail, trying to calm herself down. She gazed at the sky, relishing in the beautiful vastness of the red and orange streaks of color as the sun now became a half circle. Her breathing slowed down a little bit as she became more relaxed. Breathing in deeply, she let out a long sigh, calming her tightened muscles.

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she turned around and saw Shippo standing behind her.

Jumping up into her arms, he put his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her, "Is Inuyasha okay?"

Her smile dissipating a little, Kagome answered, "Yes, he's fine."

"I hope so," he said sadly as he curled up into a ball in her arms.

Kagome was about to say 'me too' but was cut off when she noticed Kaede coming out of the hut, a somber look on her face.

"I'm afraid this may be the last day for Inuyasha," Kaede said, her head bowing in grief.

Kagome's heart jumped as Shippo's head snapped up. "W-what?" Kagome said, her body starting to shake. _No, it can't be_.

"This is the night of new moon," Kaede said, "And it will only be an hour or so until Inuyasha turns into a human."

"Can't he fight it off?" Shippo asked, jumping out of Kagome's arms and landing in front of the old woman.

"No, I am afraid not. As a human, he will have no power to fight off his wounds for the rest of the night. Now we must count on Miroku and Sango to get back as quickly as they can."

"Wait!" Kagome said, finally realizing something and feeling incredibly stupid for not thinking of it earlier, "I can go to my time and get medicine for him! I can-"

"That will not work, child. These wounds that he has, that were created from Naraku, are deep and demonic. Naraku left a bit of his poison in Inuyasha's blood, which has been eating away since the day it happened. And only this flower can help him. It has a rare substance in the roots that can get rid of what is evil in Inuyasha's body right now. Inuyasha is a hanyou, and no human medicine will work against Naraku's venom."

"But when he turns human, wouldn't it-"

Kaede shook her head. "No, Kagome. He is still a half-demon, and this medicine that I will make is the only antidote."

Kagome and Shippo remained silent, as the news hit them. Shippo starting whimpering and crying.

"But I will start to prepare Inuyasha's remedy. Just in case Miroku and Sango return, it will be ready. If not, I will try what I can and we can only then pray."

Kaede disappeared back into the hut, Shippo following her. Still too shocked to move, she stood there; fighting back tears, knowing now is not the time to be weak. She had to be strong for Inuyasha.

_Kami, I hope Miroku and Sango come back._

Seeing smoke rise from the hut, Kagome calmed her nerves one last time, and walked in, seeing Kaede putting powders and herbs into a pot of boiling water sitting over the fire. Shippo sat by Inuyasha, who appeared to be sleeping.

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome walked over and knelt by Inuyasha's head, staring into the face of the one she loves. To think, in an hour, this could all end. He was her life, without him, what was she supposed to do?

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Kagome sniffed them back, trying to relax herself, and trying to steer her mind in another direction, away from her darkened thoughts.

Putting her hand to Inuyasha's cheek, she rubbed his skin with her thumb gently, softly smiling as she noticed the corners of his mouth lifting.

"'Gome," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

He lifted his hand and put it over hers, slowly opening his eyes to find her smiling down at him.

"Hi," he said, his voice hoarse. With a twinkle in her eye, he watched as her hand pulled away from his cheek and gently rubbed one of his ears. His eyes fell shut, cherishing the feeling. Gods, he loved that.

"Inuyasha, you're gonna be okay right?" Shippo asked, his bottom lip trembling.

Lifting his head up a little to look at the small kit, Inuyasha said, "Of course."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Glancing over her way as he laid his head back down, he huffed, "My human side isn't as weak as you think it is. I'll be fine."

Kagome stared at him, into his golden orbs, hearing what he was saying and not believing it. And as she looked into his eyes, behind his tough exterior, she saw fear deep beneath them.

She knew this was it; these were going to be her final moments with him.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, appearing from behind Kagome, his eyes snapping from Kagome's, "How are ye feeling?"

"Keh, I'm fine. No need to fuss over me." Kagome half-smiled at the way he was blowing this off. She knew he knew.

Ignoring his last remark, Kaede fixed her eyes on Shippo. "I need to go get a few things from the villagers; will you come with me Shippo?"

He nodded and the two of them exited together, both of them glancing back. As the flap was opened to the hut, Kagome saw the sunlight still, but it looked dimmer. Her heart started racing. Not long now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. Turning her head around, she gasped as she felt a hand on her left breast, over her heart. She knew it was beating fast, and she tried calming it down.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, feeling her heartbeat and seeing fright in her facial features.

Kagome bowed her head. _No tears, no tears, no tears_, she kept saying to herself, avoiding his eyes.

Feeling a hand on her chin, he pushed her head up.

"Why? I'll be fine wench," He said, putting a smile to one of her nicknames. She smiled back, knowing he was trying to lighten up the situation.

Not saying anything to him, she pulled his arm back from his side, and laid herself down along side him, her head resting on the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. Her arm was lying lazily over his stomach, feeling the rise and fall over the thick bandages.

They remained silent as each went deep into their own thoughts, while also feeling contentment at having this time together before the night came.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice low.

"Hmm?"

Hearing his response, she raised her head up and leaned her weight on her elbow. Staring at down at his chest, she watched as her hand ran along his chest, his shoulders, and his neck, taking in the feel of him.

He watched her with interest until her head came back up, and he instantly melted into her brown eyes.

"Aren't you scared?"

Silent for a brief second, Inuyasha only smirked at her question, "Keh, who do you think I am, that wimpy wolf?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, not taking his joke, "I'm serious."

"I am too, you know I can take on whatever-" he was silenced as she put a finger to his lips. He stared at her, and Kagome said nothing more as she let her hand cup his cheek.

Leaning into it, Inuyasha suddenly felt all his emotions come to the surface. For all he knew, this was his last day with Kagome, and he finally had the courage to tell her how he felt. No, scratch that, he hadn't even really told her yet, how much he loved her. How much she meant to him.

And this is what he wanted, not to be a full demon or anything like that, but to have Kagome by his side, with her love, and feeling her close to him like she was now. It was incredibly pleasant to touch her and rub her arm and stare at her without worrying what she'd think. He knew she loved him.

But now…this might be their final time together.

How he always hated the weakness of his human form.

Nuzzling his face against her hand, he stared at her and whispered, "Yes."

Kagome let the corners of her mouth tip upward into a sad smile, finally seeing the extent of his emotions swirling in his golden eyes.

"Yes…I'm scared, Kagome," he said, his voice cracking.

"I know," she replied, her thumb stroking his cheek. "But we'll do our best to help you. Everyone dies at some point, but-"

"That's not what I'm scared of Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, his voice wavering. He stopped his movements and looked in her eyes again. "I'm scared of not being with you."

She couldn't help it, she really couldn't. Even as she told herself again and again for the past few minutes to not cry, she couldn't help but let one tear run down her cheek.

Inuyasha saw it and wiped it off with his thumb. "I just want to be with you, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, her head falling to his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat, "I love you."

Inuyasha smiled, and when Kagome lifted her head she was taken aback at how happy he looked. Yes she's seen him smile countless times before, but never before has he ever looked this happy.

"Kagome," he said as he brought both hands to her cup her face, and slowly brought her towards him until their foreheads touched and Kagome was leaning over his body, both hands on either side of his head. "I love you too." And with those words, he closed the distance, his eyes falling shut as he immediately moved his lips desperately against hers, loving the feel of her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down with him, her arms leaning on both sides of his head.

Leaning her head to the side a little, Kagome pressed a little closer, loving this feeling, loving the shivers that erupted through her skin and pooled in her stomach.

She gasped as she abruptly felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening her mouth a little, she felt his tongue glide in, and Inuyasha moaned, cherishing the taste of Kagome. His tongue ran everywhere inside her mouth, then played with hers. Kagome's arms started to shake as she tried to press even closer, not getting enough of these new sensations. Her fingers lightly played with his hair, while Inuyasha let his hand run up and down the side of her stomach, the other trying to press her closer to him, if even possible.

Finally needing to breathe, Kagome pulled away, but before totally pulling away she planted a bunch of little butterfly kisses on and around his mouth. Then she kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, loving the feel of her lips on his skin. When she started to pull away from him, he opened his eyes, put his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her down once more, giving her a gentler kiss, but making it last, not knowing if this was going to be his last one.

Kagome blinked her eyes open as they finally pulled away, smiling at her hanyou.

"I love you so much Inuyasha."

He smiled. "Lay with me?"

"Of course," Kagome said, as she lay back down in her original position, with her head nestled in the crook of his neck, and her arm lying on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beat against her hand.

"Don't leave me, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I need you."

Gently rubbing his chest, she kissed the part of his neck where she was laying and said, "I would never leave you."

They laid like that for what seemed like hours. Both of their hearts were sinking, as they both feared what could possibly happen next.

Inuyasha rubbed the side of her arm, and kept thinking about what his life could've been like. He would've built her a house, deep in the forest, but close enough to the Goshinboku. And he always wanted to have a family with her, even during their travels when they walked for miles and miles or when they sat around the campfire, Inuyasha would daydream about the kind of kids him and Kagome would have. Then he would picture them running around, jumping on Kagome, and playing with her, while she laughed and kept looking at him.

At the time he thought it was impossible. There were times where he was pretty sure Kagome loved him, but at the same time, he doubted it. He didn't want to believe it. If she rejected him in the end, if she went home after the jewel was completed, he didn't want to feel any more sadness than what he would have originally have felt.

Not like it would've mattered though. He knew that if Kagome ever left him, he would lose it. During their time together, during those three years, he came to love her from early on, and each day that passed, his love for her would grow. He was always looking after her, always protecting her. He knew he had never loved anyone as much as he did her. Kagome was everything to him from the beginning, she was the one that didn't give in to a fight, didn't stop caring about him, always made sure he was okay, and never left him even when he treated her like crap, but even when she did leave to go home, and he ended up coming after her, he would always notice that smile she had whenever she saw him. That smile showed him how much she wanted to see him and how much she cared for him.

She was brave, caring, beautiful, wonderful in every way, and even though she was at many times stubborn, she was the greatest person to ever walk into his life. He didn't deserve her. He knew he didn't.

But here she was now, lying in his arms, now sound asleep. And in what might be his final hours of living, he wouldn't have it any other way.

And it was only her he would allow to show his weakness to, allow himself to show how scared he was.

As for Kagome, her mind was in chaos until she finally clamed herself down and closed her eyes, relaxing against Inuyasha.

She snuggled into his warmth, thinking more of happy thoughts now. She thought of the past, from the time she met him to now. In all those years, they've had so many memories together, most of them wonderful, the others were of them fighting. They fought a lot, true, and she often went back home, but the fact was was that they could never stay apart for long. Either he came to her or Kagome came running back.

It was how their love was, and yes, she knew now it has always been a love between them. Thinking back, and thinking of all the times she pondered at the way he looked and acted around her, now she knew he loved her, even back to the first year of their adventure.

Smiling to herself, Kagome lulled herself into a deep sleep. In her dreams, she saw a wooden house, with Inuyasha coming out the door to greet her. And in his arms was a small bundle, that when he came closer she saw it was a tiny baby. After they embraced, she looked down at the bundle and saw golden eyes blinking up at her, and small hands reaching up. He was by far, the cutest thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

Kagome went to reach for the baby when something flashed across her mind. It was the sound of her name in a terrified voice. Her heart dropped, and Kagome slowly climbed back from her dreams, the feeling of dread and horror entering her skin, and becoming worse as she opened her eyes and felt herself being thrashed around.

"Ka-go-me!" A strangled voice screamed.

Snapping her head to the side, Kagome gasped in terror as she saw Inuyasha writhing in pain next to her. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut as his hands pushed at his chest and stomach at his bandages. He yelled out, his wounded voice echoing in her ears and making Kagome, for a brief moment, shocked and unable to move.

"Oh god, Inuyasha!" She said as she came back to life, pushing back his black hair out of his face as his violet eyes looked up at her in pain.

This was it.

* * *

Wow I can't believe I'm almost done with this story 0_0

Thank you guys again for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad some of you have stuck with this story, even though it has taken me forever to upload -_- even though I love to write, it's just not my main focus. And now I'll be heading off into my first year of college, yay!

But I think overall, this has been the best story I've written so far. I know I don't post quickly, that's my downfall, heh...but maybe I should just write most of the story first before I post it :) si?

And I think I did a lot better this chapter. Honestly, I didn't feel I did that great last chapter, and I feel bad because that was when Inuyasha 'confessed.' But hopefully this chapter helped make up for it.

Oh ya, sorry for the cliffhanger :P

But thank you again for the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me when I read them. I feel like I'm actually doing good with this story.

But bye for now! Thank you again, and I'll start on the next chapter right now. I dunno yet if there'll be one or two chapters left, but we shall see.

:]


	12. Mad World

The Last Light  
Chapter 12: Mad World

_"All around me are familiar faces.  
Worn out places, worn out faces.  
Bright and early for their daily races.  
Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere._

Their tears are fillin' up their glasses.  
No expression, no expression.  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow.  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

And I find it kind of funny.  
I find it kind of sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying.  
Are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you.  
'Cause I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles.  
It's a very, very.  
Mad world, mad world.  
Mad world, mad world."  
"Mad World" by Gary Jules

* * *

To say that this scene that suddenly played out for Kagome was gruesome is an understatement. She has been waiting anxiously for the past couple of days in fear of this exact moment to happen, but what she pictured before is nothing like what she was seeing right then.

Her hand stayed on Inuyasha's face, her eyes searching his before he clenched them shut and let out another yell. His screams were terrifying, and Kagome knew they would haunt her forever. Never before has she seen her hanyou, so strong all the time, in so much pain.

And what was the worst was that Kagome knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Maybe he could pull it off, maybe Inuyasha could make it through the night. But even as she thought this, this small ounce of hope disappeared as soon as she saw the blood seeping from his clothes. She watched with eyes wide open as blood trailed down his sides and pooled on the futon beside him.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha gasped out in a strangled voice, his hands now in fists at his sides.

"Kaede!" Kagome screamed, looking behind her, but found that she was already there, fumbling over the pot she made earlier. From the looks of it, she's been there a while.

"I know, I know!" Kaede said frantically, taking a large bowl of the medicine and rushing over to kneel next to Kagome.

Kagome watched as Kaede attempted to rip apart Inuyasha shirt. Kagome helped her, and they succeeded in tearing it down the middle. Together they pulled it away from Inuyasha's wounds, but some of the shirt stuck to the blood and the open wounds that were outside the bandages, so they had to carefully shed it away from his skin.

"Help me get off his bandages," Kaede said. Kagome nodded and began to work, her hands now covered in some of Inuyasha's blood. And as they peeled away the soaked bandages, Kagome felt bile rise up in her throat at the sight of Inuyasha's injury.

Just when she had thought it was looking better before, now looking at it, it looked ten times as worse. Not only could Kagome see some of his insides, she also saw what looked like green fuzz building up around it and building up towards the surface. Was that Naraku's poison?

Kaede grabbed a cloth, dumped it into the bowl, and dabbed it on Inuyasha's open wounds, causing him to writhe in pain and let out another heart-wrenching howl. Kagome couldn't look at his face right then or at Kaede attempting to clean out the injury.

Turning her head away, Kagome was shocked to see Shippo huddled in the back corner, his arms around his knees, and his eyes wide and frightened. He looked at her, and Kagome's heart dropped more, if even possible, at the amount of tears she saw cascading down his red cheeks.

She quickly stood up and walked over to the small kit, and reached out a hand to him. He reached forward, shaking, and Kagome gathered him up in her arms and hugged him as she knelt on the ground where he was. She held him tight against her, wishing just as he that none of this was happening.

He started sobbing into her shoulder, and all she could do was rub his back and run her hand down his head. _He's too young to see this_, she kept thinking.

"He said he'd be okay!" Shippo said through his sobs, and Kagome could only blink back her tears, trying her hardest to stay strong, not only for Shippo, but for Inuyasha as well.

But worried that Kaede might need some help, she pulled Shippo away from her and set him back down on the floor.

"I need to go help," she said, as she gave him a reassuring smile before she turned around and went and sat back down next to Kaede.

"How is he now?" Kagome asked, trying to be hopeful.

"Not good," Kaede said as she continued cleaning his wound, "Although this may be helping a little, I am afraid it is not doing enough."

Kagome nodded in deep sorrow, crawling a little closer to Inuyasha's head. His head was still on the ground, but she noticed how his body was still moving in pain with heavy labored breathing, and his hands were still clutched so tight that they were turning white.

Carefully putting her hands around his head, she lifted his head and set it on her lap. He opened his eyes then and looked up at her, and remarkably he smiled. How he smiled, Kagome didn't know. But she could still see the incredible amount of hurt he was experiencing in his eyes. She knew him; she knew how to read him. And right now, she wish she couldn't, wish she couldn't see the torture he was going through.

However, she couldn't help but smile back.

"You smell good," Inuyasha whispered before his smile disappeared, and he shut his eyes again, grunting as Kaede wiped at his torn flesh.

Kagome smiled, letting a couple tears escape from her eyes for that instant. That was one of the things Inuyasha said to her the first time he turned human.

But her smile quickly vanished as soon as she heard another horrific shriek from Inuyasha. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, and he kept his hand there to compress it whenever he had another rush of pain. Kagome held onto him, trying to give him any form of comfort that he needed.

She didn't know what to do, how to help him. She wished she could, but Kagome knew there was nothing. And who knows what could've happened to Miroku and Sango? It's been days, and they still haven't come back. It's possible something happened to them too.

Kagome refused to cry, she refused to let Inuyasha see her fear, even though she knew he could look right through her. She continued to watch on in horror. As the next ten or so minutes passed, she watched as Kaede continued to wet a cloth, a different one each time, and try to wipe away Naraku's demonic remains or blood. But she saw too much blood on the ground around Inuyasha's torso, and she saw too much blood on the once white cloths that piled on the other side of Kaede's body.

But what was worst of all was watching his face move and constrict, trying to get rid of the hurt. She knew he was trying his hardest to stay alive as long as possible, but once she saw the color drain dramatically from his face within a couple minutes and started to feel his hands start to get cold and sweaty, she knew this could be it.

"This is not working," Kaede said, as she dipped another new white cloth, about to get stained, into her bowl, "We need that flower for this to really work. Inuyasha's body is too weak as a human to handle this type of demonic power."

Kagome bowed her head in despair, grateful that Kaede kept cleaning Inuyasha even though it was greatly feasible this would all end soon.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she bent her head down towards Inuyasha's face. Gently rubbing one of his ears, she said, "Just hang on."

"I'm…trying…" he said, his voice hoarse and strained. Kagome gave his cold hand a gentle squeeze, and continued to rub his ear tenderly, trying to soothe him in the only way she could.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice cracking a bit as she leaned down and kissed his freezing forehead.

She saw the hint of a smile touch his lips before it disappeared. She didn't expect a reply, she knew he loved her. He had to focus on himself right now.

Several more minutes passed in agony. Shippo eventually came and sat next to Kagome, but away from Kaede and the blood-stained rags. Kagome noticed he had calmed down a little, but he still had to look away at times when Inuyasha started thrashing about.

He was sweating and cold, and Kagome's heart was heavy with lead as her thoughts kept thinking to what was about to happen. Although Inuyasha is strong, right now he was only a human, and it's a much weaker form than his hanyou form.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha rasped out as he gripped her hand lightly.

"Yes?" She said, her face coming closer to his.

"I can't…do this…much…longer…" he said between heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Kagome bit her lip, "No," she said, "You can do it Inuyasha. I know you can."

Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on her. "I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that Kagome almost didn't hear it.

"No!" she yelled out, "Just stay with it, okay? You're not leaving me yet!" She shook his hand a bit to try and get emphasis, but knew at the same time it wouldn't do anything.

"I'm…sorry…" he said again, and looked at her one last time before closing his eyes, his head falling to the side away from her.

"No…" Kagome said in shock.

She then looked to his chest, and watched as his rapidly pumping chest abruptly stopped.

"No," she said again in disbelief.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered.

Kagome tilted his head towards her, her hands on his cold and damp cheeks. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, her cracking voice surprising her.

"No! No, no no!" she yelled out, her hands roaming around his face, feeling his cold skin, then running a hand on the top of his head and down his sweaty hair.

"I am afraid…" Kaede whispered, "It is too late."

"No!" Kagome screamed out again, not believing it. This was _Inuyasha_, he could get through anything. Anything!

She let out a loud sob, her head falling down to the crook in his neck. Sobs racked her body, leaving her no air to breathe, and no feeling in her body as she cried out her mourning.

This feeling…these emotions that were taking over her being, started to slowly destroy her. She felt as her heart crumbled and her mind starting to lose it. All she wanted was Inuyasha. He deserved everything, and in the end…

He's just…gone.

That thought alone shook her body in violent tremors. He was her life, her love; she would've done anything for him. But she was the one who got caught in Naraku's grasp. It was her fault this happened.

All her fault.

Lost in grief and sorrow, her mind flooded with dark thoughts, and all she could do was hold on tighter to his body. Her vision blacked out and she lost focus, not hearing anything going on around her.

She didn't even notice Shippo's surprised gasp, and him yelling out the names of their comrades. She didn't see when Miroku walked in, Sango in his arms, but awake, with the tiny Kilala following at his feet. She didn't see Miroku and Sango's distressed faces as they rushed over to Inuyasha's side, looking at him one last time. And Kagome definitely didn't hear them talking to her, trying to get her to relax.

But she_ did_ feel arms wrap around her mid-torso, and pull her back. But she resisted. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were blurry, but she could still make out Inuyasha's body in front of her. She tried to yank away from the person holding her, trying to get closer to Inuyasha.

But she was too weak in the end, and she was forced back. Kagome felt familiar arms wrap around her, and when she looked up at the face, she saw Sango looking at her. Letting out more shrieks and sobs, Kagome buried her head in Sango's shoulder, desperate to find comfort.

Kagome started to hear things now, and feel more. She felt Sango's hand run up and down her back, and felt Sango's own tears hitting the skin of her shoulder. Then she started to hear the sobbing from Shippo and the soft cries from the others. And as she gained more focus and blinked away the blurriness that flooded her vision, she saw Miroku sitting next to Kaede with Shippo in his arms.

"…I can't believe we're too late," he said in remorse.

Sango pulled away from Kagome and faced Miroku, "This is all my fault…" she said, her head going in her hands.

"No, it's not!" Miroku said, grabbing her hand, "We did our best-"

"I didn't!" Sango cried out as Kagome started to crawl back over to Inuyasha's lifeless body, "If I hadn't been so into Yokiru-" but Kagome stopped listening as she knelt next to her dead love, brushing his black bangs off his forehead and kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as her head fell to his chest, leaning on the side so she could see his face one last time before she looked away.

Just as she was about to pull away, she stopped short and her heart started hammering. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, looked at the spot on his chest she was just laying, and put her head back to where it was.

Did she just…hear that?

Trying to put her head closer, she waited a couple seconds, and before she pulled away again in immense disappointment, thinking she was just hearing things, she was shocked beyond belief when she heard it again.

It was a heartbeat.

Pulling away, she gasped so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked.

"He's-he's alive!" Kagome exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "He still has a heartbeat!"

There was stunned silence for a couple short moments before Kaede told Miroku to get her the flowers, and she immediately set herself down by the bowl of medicine and dirty rags. Miroku handed her the flowers, and she began peeling away the petals, crushing them with a stone she had nearby and putting them quickly into the bowl. Next she ripped apart the roots, occasionally stabbing herself with the thorns, and put what looked like a yellow powder that rested beneath the roots in the bowl also. She then mixed it until it turned a shade of yellow.

Kagome returned her attention back to Inuyasha, feeling all the sadness she just had vanish as a small hope appeared. Maybe this could work after all.

Kagome's head kept turning back and forth as she watched Kaede start to dab at Inuyasha's wound with the correct medicine, then to look at Inuyasha's now peaceful face. At least he wasn't in pain like he was before.

She heard a sickening sizzle as Kaede touched Inuyasha's wounded flesh, and Kagome cringed away from the sight of it. Taking a small peek over again, she saw a small puff of smoke that came from where Kaede touched, with the yellow liquid pooling into the wounds.

For several minutes Kaede continued her movements and the room was silent. Everyone sat around Inuyasha and kept glancing at what Kaede was doing.

Everyone also had the same feeling of hope. Miroku was thankful for getting there on time, when originally he thought they hadn't. Shippo remained in Miroku's arms, sniffing loudly and wiping away his tears with his sleeve. As for Sango, she clutched Kilala in her hands, and although the wound she had just gotten that day was killing her, she knew it wasn't that bad, and she would eventually heal. Right now she was just focused on Inuyasha.

As for Kagome, she couldn't calm down her rapid beating heart. She put a fist to her chest and waited restlessly for something to happen. If there was still a heartbeat after all of that, he must still have a chance.

Right?

Glancing over at Kaede, she noticed that Inuyasha's wounds physically looked much better, which let Kagome feel a calm wash over her. There were also no more traces of greenish poison, which also cheered Kagome up a little bit.

She found herself leaning forward, now looking at Inuyasha's face more closely. It was all a matter of time now.

Kaede kept going, her eyes constantly moving between the flesh she was cleaning and Inuyasha's face.

They all waited there for what seemed like hours. Time seemed to role by very slowly and some of their hearts dropped a little, thinking they really _were _too late.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kagome used her hand that was clenched in front of her chest to reach out, shaking, to lightly touch the side of Inuyasha's cheek.

But just as she did that, she swiftly pulled back, because just as if her touch sparked life into Inuyasha, he suddenly took in a deep breath that echoed throughout the small hut, and his chest started moving in a regular motion.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in wonder, and the room stayed quiet. Everyone leaned closer, trying to get a better look at Inuyasha's face.

And hearing her sweet quiet voice, Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, and looked around, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged him, her voice finding its spot in his neck, while the others let out a little burst of excitement. Shippo clambered over Inuyasha's legs and appeared at the other side, opposite from Kagome, jumping in excitement. Miroku patted Inuyasha's leg in greeting, as Sango and Kaede smiled in relief.

It took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but as soon as Inuyasha gained his focus back, he found everyone all over him.

"Keh," he said, not knowing what else to say. But he couldn't hide the smile that surfaced, not only comprehending that he was going to live, but that now he was going to live with Kagome by his side: forever.

Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled through her tears. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips before she leaned back onto her heels, her hand finding its way into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha relaxed and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep even with all the chaos that was erupting around him. Right now, he needed to just relax. He still hurt, but it definitely wasn't as bad as it was, and now he knew he was going to make it. Seeing Sango, Miroku, and Kilala there proved it. Obviously they had gotten the flower.

For a while there, Inuyasha was sure he was a goner. He knew it. He could feel Kagome trying to calm him, and Kaede's constant attempt at trying to heal him even though they all knew it would be worthless in the end. When he looked one last time at Kagome, his heart shattered as he felt his head hit the floor and his body fall out of consciousness.

What was weird was that it was as if Inuyasha died…but didn't. He was in darkness, and he could feel and hear nothing, and in all honestly it scared the crap out of him. If that was what Hell was like, it was really going to be tough to exist an eternity in darkness.

But then, as if he was being pulled back from some unknown force, the blackness started to turn to a dark gray, then to a lighter shade. And in his confusion, he heard the most beautiful voice say his name. It took him a second to realize it was Kagome, and didn't know if it was really her or an anonymous power messing around with him.

But this feeling, the feeling of being touched, even though he was stuck in a world with nothing, shot him back to life. Inuyasha couldn't explain it, but he knew it was Kagome that helped him. It was her touch he felt; she saved his life.

Inside Inuyasha smiled at that thought. She was his now.

Eventually, it wasn't hard for Inuyasha to nod off into his dreams, but right before he did he gently squeezed Kagome's hand, and as she gave him a little pull back, he fell asleep finally happy for what the future holds for him.

* * *

Wow...this chapter got to me.

I can't believe this story is just about done. Just one more chapter, and this story I've been writing for four years is DONEEE!!

I don't even know what to say. Today I was looking over some old stories I've written, and wow, my writing has improved so much. I have stories that I wrote back when I was 11 and 12, and now I'm 17 (almost 18).

Oh, and you guys happy I updated within a day?! Haha I think that's a record. I'm proud of myself. I just read some of your wonderful reviews and I was like, I need to finish this.

With that thought, I would say expect the last chapter out VERY soon. I'm just so excited to finally complete this story. I mean, I love hitting the 'complete' button when you finish it. Haha.

But reviews are appreciated, and thank you for the ones for the last chapter. I'm so glad this story is really getting to you guys.

:]

-Every Heart-

Oh and P.S. I almost, just ALMOST was gonna let Inuyasha die. But then I was like, nahhh. I'm a weird ass and love my angst, but might as well have a happy ending, right? Unless I kill him off next chapter... 0_0 haha kidding. That would be bad.


	13. Epilogue: Livin' on a Prayer

The Last Light  
Chapter 13: Epilogue: Livin' on a Prayer

_"She says we've got to hold on  
To what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not.  
We've got each other  
And thats a lot for love.  
We'll give it a shot._

We're halfway there.  
Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand  
And we'll make it I swear.  
Livin' on a prayer."

"Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

* * *

After days of chaos and broken hearts, the group finally settled down and focused on their individual lives for once.

It was a week after the night Inuyasha escaped death, and Sango exited the hut, stretching her arms out and yawning as she stepped out into the bright sun.

Looking around, she smiled at the cheerfulness she saw throughout the village. Shippo and numerous other kids played with each other in the grass, and the older villagers were working and walking around, chatting and laughing. It really was a beautiful day.

After having spent several days in the hut being treated to her wounds, Sango now felt a lot better that they're almost fully healed. It's been maddening having to stay inside while she heard several people enjoying themselves outside. But now she got the chance to come out and at that moment she didn't know what to do.

In fact, where has Miroku been?

Searching for his familiar purple robes and his midnight black hair, Sango walked around the village, enjoying the weather and the atmosphere from the village. She passed Shippo and the other kids, grinning at the way Shippo was chasing them all, making them all shriek with laughter. He really looked like he was enjoying himself. And he should be, especially after having been witness to an almost-death. Everyone knew Shippo saw Inuyasha as his second father, and if he had lost him too, who knows how Shippo would have taken it.

Sango took her time, passing some familiar faces and greeting them as she kept looking for Miroku. At one point she bumped into Kaede and talked to her for a bit, answering her questions on if she was feeling well. After their short discussion, Sango went on her way again in search of her perverted monk. She hasn't really had time to talk to him at all since she's been resting.

After a half hour, Sango was starting to get a little irritated when there was absolutely no sign of Miroku. Actually, she really didn't see him yesterday either…or the day before that. Was he ignoring her? But she hasn't seen Inuyasha as well. At least Kagome has been with her.

Kagome was too caring for her own good. But Sango couldn't complain really, since Kagome kept her company the whole time she laid in her bed, resting her sore muscles and trying to heal her injury.

Sighing in defeat, a small ounce of worry flashing in her mind, Sango walked back to the hut, kicking her feet in the dirt. Brushing a piece of hair off her sweaty neck, she walked up to their small home. Looking over at Shippo to see if he was still playing with the kids, she smiled seeing how he was now telling them stories, and from the looks of it, making it overly dramatic.

Sango turned her attention back to the hut as she entered, her head facing down as she pushed the flap aside.

"Hi Sango," someone said, causing Sango to look up and find Miroku standing right before her, a bright smile on his face. Sango smiled back, but then let in a short intake of air when she saw the bouquet of colorful wildflowers in his outstretched hand.

"I got these for you, my dear," he said, stepping forward and pecking her on the cheek.

Sango was speechless, but took the flowers from him and smelled them. He backed up a step and rubbed her stomach where the new bandages were.

"You're all healed now?" he asked, taking his hand away to scratch the back of his head.

Sango nodded, but grinned and stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away.

"Of course," Miroku replied, putting a hand to her cheek then bringing it down to her neck, his thumb rubbing the soft skin.

"I tried looking for you."

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't here," Miroku said, letting out a sheepish smile, "I was doing a couple things for Inuyasha."

"What things?"

Miroku grinned, "You'll see soon enough. Kagome will probably tell you."

"Wait, I haven't seen either of them today, where are they?"

Miroku brought Sango back in his arms and gently kissed her on the lips. "By now they're probably going on a walk together."

And Miroku was right, for several yards away were Inuyasha and Kagome, now walking past the Goshinboku together and into the forest. However, it wasn't really considered a 'walk' since Kagome couldn't see anything with a blindfold tied tight over her eyes.

"Inuyasha, just tell me where you're taking me!" Kagome exclaimed for the hundredth time.

Inuyasha gave a gentle squeeze to the hand he was holding. "Nope," he said with a smirk.

Kagome exhaled noisily, "Fine!" she said, trying to appear mad on the outside, but inside bubbling with excitement. She kept wondering where he was taking her, but her mind kept venturing away from that whenever she got distracted by the way Inuyasha would hold or touch her, or occasionally kiss her on the cheek.

Kagome kept smiling, and that pleased Inuyasha. His heart was pumping fast, thinking of what he was about to show her. He really didn't know what she would say or think, and in a way it was scaring him.

Ever since the night where Inuyasha almost died, Kagome has remained inseparable from him, and Inuyasha couldn't have it any other way. But after his injuries were healed after a couple of days, he made Kagome stay with Sango while he and Miroku started working on her surprise. And now that Sango was fully recovered too, it was time to show her and see what she thinks of it.

Spotting a large root popping out of the ground in front of him, Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist. Kagome gasped when she felt herself being picked up and being swung to the side.

"There was a root," Inuyasha said, not removing his hands from her waist, but taking a step closer.

Kagome's body was tingling, sensing the closeness of Inuyasha's body and feeling his breath on her lips. The excitement of not knowing where she was and what was going on thrilled her. This was another side of Inuyasha, and she loved it.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose against hers before he leaned in and kissed her. It was long and gentle, his hands roaming her body the entire time in respectable places.

Inuyasha really couldn't get enough of her. Now that she was his, he wanted to spend every waking second with her. He wanted to touch her constantly and to kiss her and watch her face react to his affections. He loved seeing her face brighten up with everything he did. Making her happy was the best sentiment.

This really couldn't get any better.

Well…maybe it could.

Inuyasha pulled away, smirking as she let out a contempt sigh. He took a quick glance at his surroundings.

Kagome felt herself being picked up bridal style, not expecting it and letting another short gasp as she felt his arms hold her body close to his.

"We're almost there," she heard Inuyasha say. Kagome nodded, still feeling the effects of the last kiss he just gave her. Everything he did left her breathless.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and played with a strand of hair she found sweeping against her face. She continued playing with it until Inuyasha said that they were there and he carefully set her down on her feet. Kagome instantly could smell the sweet scent of flowers and hear rushing water. Where were they?

"Can I take it off now?" Kagome said, her fingers itching to rip off the stupid blindfold.

"I'll do it for you," Inuyasha said, and Kagome felt him come behind her. He slid one hand around her waist to rest on her stomach and the other to grab the edge of her blindfold. She waited a couple seconds for him to remove it, but when he didn't, she was about the turn around and say something when it was abruptly taken off.

Kagome was blinded by the intense sunlight and held up a hand to block it from her eyes. After adjusting herself to her surroundings, she let in a loud intake of air, her hand coming to her mouth as her eyes widened at the scenery before her.

They were in a small secluded meadow encompassed by trees. It was filled with a variety color of flowers swaying with the light wind that rolled across the grass. Behind the small field of flowers there was a stream running along to disappear into the forest, glinting with the sun's rays. What got her the most though was the trail of rose petals that led to…well she didn't know what it was. It was an outline of some sort of small wooden boards hammered into the ground.

Inuyasha appeared in front of her and took her hand, his smile causing small tremors of pleasure to run around in her stomach.

"Come with me," Inuyasha said as he led her through the path of rose petals. Kagome smiled at them, her feet running alongside them as Inuyasha draped his arm across her lower back.

They stepped through an opening in the wooden boards and Inuyasha took her to the middle of the structure before turning her into his arms.

Kagome looped her arms through his neck, idly playing with his hair as she took another look at her stunning surroundings.

"I want to introduce you," Inuyasha said, sounding a little nervous, "to our future home."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart started racing as she looked around herself again, finally realizing that the wooden boards were an outline for…their house?

Kagome beamed and started to blink away tears, her head only filled with happy thoughts as she looked around at their future home that they would share together before turning her attention back to her hanyou.

"I-Inuyasha," she whispered, looking into his golden eyes, still in shock.

"But only if…you'll have me," Inuyasha said, taking a quick look at the ground in nervousness before looking back up, "As…your mate," he added.

Kagome said Inuyasha's name again as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, not bothering to hold back any tears.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her tighter, his head turning into her neck and smelling her sweet scent. Now nothing could get better than this.

They pulled away as Kagome stopped crying. She took his face between her hands and kissed him, the kiss going deeper as they became one together. Kagome's knees started to buckle from all the intense sensations that were rushing through her body, but Inuyasha pulled her closer, his hands running up and down her back.

Inuyasha pulled apart from Kagome and kissed his new mate several times on the lips while saying "I…love…you," in between kisses.

With her hands on Inuyasha's chest, Kagome pushed him away a little bit to look at him to say, "I love you too." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, meeting again as Inuyasha entered Kagome's mouth, his tongue twisting with hers and his body racking with emotions that left him amazed at how perfect this was.

She was his everything. From the start Kagome had captured his heart, and as the years blew by their bond grew. If Inuyasha didn't have her, who knows what he would have done without her always by his side, always caring for him in ways no one else has. And even if Kagome ran to her time after their fights, one of them always came back to the other. That's what their love was about; to exist together and never be apart.

She was, after all, the reason why he was still living. In his world of darkness before death, she was his last light. And she gave him hope to continue living. With Kagome now as his mate, Inuyasha will forever live with her by his side, in life and in death.

* * *

I'm...done?!

Wow. I have to say, I'm so happy I took the time to finish this. Even though it took 4 years, I'm proud of what this has become. And to have another story completed! YAYYYY.

Please review, I really wanna hear your thoughts on this story as a whole. I would really appreciate it. This has for sure been my best story so far, and I'm glad I put the time into it.

But thank you for reading! And thank you for the reviews last chapter from **HeidiBax **and **BlackMagicWhiteMagic**. You guys are amazing.

Anyways, I'm going to start working on my next story, but I'll try to have a couple chapters done before posting any of it on fanfiction. I hate making you guys wait because I know how it feels to be waiting for a story that's never updated -_- lol.

And I have a question, can anyone tell me how to delete my c2 community? I made it a long time ago, and it's for Fulmetal Alchemist, but I dont even read Fullmetal anymore. I want to make a Inuyasha one I think.

But anyways, thank you again! Until next time!

**_~Every Heart~_**


End file.
